Mein kleiner Drache
by BlackCherries
Summary: Lucius liebt seinen Sohn. Ein bisschen Romanze. Hass. Intrigen. Schweinereien... XD Warnung.: Viel SLASH, Chan, NonCon, Lemon, Shotacon und MalfoyCest. Bitte R&R.
1. Lieblich

All the Characters belong to JKR. I am just having fun with it.

Ein bisschen zweideutig. Vielleicht werde ich, falls ich ich noch mehr Kapitel dranhänge, die nachfolgenden Bereiche stärker bewerten.

-------- 

Blond wie Gold. Nein, wie Platin. Langsam streicht er mit seiner Hand über das Haar, seines Sohnes. Die Lippen, so weich, in diesem zarten Rosé. Farblich nur leicht abhebend von seiner vornehm, blassen Haut.

Wie oft er sich ihn schon so angesehen hat, wenn er schlief.

Früher, da tat er das wann er wollte. Seitdem sein liebstes, ihn nur noch zu den Ferien besuchen konnte, nutzte er jede Gelegenheit, um ihn im Schlaf zu beobachten. Wieder streicht er ihm über das Haar, diesmal wird Draco wach.

Verschlafen murmelt sein Junge.:"Vater, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er kann für einen Moment nicht antworten, -diese Augen-, während er ihm sanft über die Wange streicht, sagt er ganz leise.:"Ja, mein Sohn. Ich wollte dich nur einmal sehen. Schlaf weiter, ich gehe gleich schon wieder in mein Bett zurück." -Ach, deine Augen, mein kleiner Drache. So schön.-

Nachdem Draco seine Augen wieder geschlossen hat, zieht er mit seiner Hand, die Hand, mit der sein Vater ihn gestreichelt hat an seinen Mund, und schläft nach einem zart gehauchten Kuss, wieder ein.

-Mein kleiner...- Lucius kann kaum noch klar denken, nachdem sein Sohn, seine Hand küsst. Er ist so voller Liebe. Sogar diesen kleinen Akt, hat sein Sohn in so einer grazilen Art begangen, das ihm einmal mehr klar wird, wie wundervoll sein kleiner Drache ist.

Er kann sich noch genau erinnern, wie sein Sohn das erste Jahr nicht zu Hause war, wegen der Schule. Weihnachtsferien waren ausnahmsweise das schönste auf Erden. Er wollte ihm Privatunterricht geben lassen. Konnte seine Plan aber nicht ausführen. Denn seine hübsche, aber leider auch dumme Frau, bestand ja darauf, das der Junge, andere Kinder kennen lernen müsste.

-Verdammte Narcissa. Sie will doch selber nicht, dass er so weit weg ist. Nur weil sie weiss, wie leer ich mich fühle ohne ihn, schickt sie ihn nach Hogwarts. Pure Eifersucht, mehr nicht.-

Aber nur noch sechs Jahre und er könnte mit seinem Sohn für ein ganzes Jahr, verreisen. Er würde ihn in andere Teile dieses grossen, wundervollen Erdballs bringen. Sie würden sich viele historische Orte anschauen. Er würde Draco jeden Wunsch von den Lippen lesen. Ein volles Jahr. Nur die beiden.

Wieder sah er seinen Sohn an. Dessen Augen sich unter den Lidern schnell hin und her bewegten. Langsam beugt er sich zu ihm hinüber und küsst seinen Hals. Danach zieht er seine Hand aus dem leichten Griff seines Sohnes heraus. "Gute Nacht, mein Schatz.", haucht er ihm leise ins Ohr.

Danach begibt er sich wieder in seine privaten Schlafgemächer. Er schläft schon seit der Geburt seines kleine Engels nicht mehr, im gleichen Bett wie seine Frau. Ihr ewiges geplappere vor dem schlafen gehen, ihre zappelige Schlafweise. Das lässt ihn nicht in Ruhe schlafen. Bevor auch er endgültig einschläft, seufzt er noch einmal ganz leise.:"Draco". Danach holt auch ihn die Müdigkeit ein.


	2. Am morgen

OK. Ich dachte mir, man könnte das nun doch noch ein wenig ausbauen.

Also habe ich noch einen drauf gesetzt.

Als Lucius am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, fühlte er sich so wohl, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Amüsiert stellte er fest, das er eine beachtliche Morgenerektion hatte. _-Wer weiss, was ich wieder geträumt habe.-_ Dachte er so bei sich, als es auf einmal klopfte._ -Narcissa kann es nicht sein. Sie schläft mindestens noch zwei Stunden-_ Wieder klopfte es, diesmal ungehaltener. "Herein!", sagte Lucius, leicht wütend darüber das er sich jetzt keine Erleichterung verschaffen konnte. Ein hübscher, blonder Kopf steckte sich durch die kleine Türspalte. "Darf ich hereinkommen, Vater?", sagte er leicht eingeschüchtert, durch den Unterton, in der Stimme seines Vaters. Wobei er jedoch bemerkte, wie sich das Gesicht seines Vaters, bei seinem Anblick erhellte. _-Wow, dann gibt es ja doch keinen Ärger, weil ich ihn so früh geweckt habe. Super.-_

Lucius winkte ihn herbei. Woraufhin sein Sohn mit unverhohlener Freude und Eile, zu ihm auf das Bett stieg.

_-Ach, was solls. Heute werde ich ihn knuddeln. Ja knuddeln. Als wäre er wieder sechs oder so.-_ Mit diesem Gedanken, packte Lucius, um die Taille seines Sohnes und zog ihn an sich. Draco sah dabei nur zu und fiepte wie eine kleine Maus. Jedoch gefiel es ihm, den sein Vater tat das früher immer morgens, als er noch klein war, das hiess nun, man durfte auf kuscheln hoffen. _-Was, denke ich da, kuscheln. Mein Vater hat das schon lange nicht mehr getan, ich bin schon zu gross dafür. Naja, obwohl, es gefällt mir.-_

Langsam streichelte Lucius, seinem kleinen Drachen über die Schulter, hielt seine Hand an desssen Nacken und drehte so seinen Kopf zu sich. Draco könnte fühlen wie sein Herz schneller schlug, als ihn die weichen Lippen seines Vaters an der Stirn berührten. Mit der anderen Hand zog Lucius langsame Kreise auf dem Rücken seines Jungen. Draco kuschelte sich tiefer ein in die schöne aber starke Brust seines Vaters. Während er seinen linken Arm um seinen Vater zog, legte er seine rechte Hand auf dessen Brust, genau bei dessen Herzen. Die Haut war so weich und fest zugleich. Und eine wohlige Wärme begrüsste Dracos Hand.

Ohne zu überlegen, küsste Draco seinen Vater auf die Brust und bemerkte dabei, wie diessem für einen Moment der Atem stockte. Nur um dann eine Gänsehaut zu bekommen. Draco war erstaunt, das er seinen sonst so disziplinierten Vater zu solch einer Reaktion gebracht hatte. Er küsste langsam die selbe Stelle noch einmal. Diesmal zog sein Vater die Luft ganz scharf ein, während er seine Hand fester um Dracos Nacken drückte. Das war definitiv kein kuscheln, es war etwas intimeres. Draco gefiel der Gedanke, da er doch seinen Vater über alles andere liebte. Entgegen aller Meinungen aus der Umwelt, war es sein Vater der ihn wirklich liebte. Seine Mutter war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich selbst zu lieben. _-Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt aber doch wieder aufhören.-_ Aber er konnte es nicht. Noch einmal, nur einmal noch, würde er seinen Vater küssen.

Er legte seine Lippen wieder auf dem so wundervollen Körper und küsste ihn. Sein Vater, legte sein Kinn auf Dracos Kopf, drückte ihn so fest er konnte, ohne ihm weh zu tun, an sich und stöhnte ganz langsam und voller Genuss.:" Draco..."

Ja, das war es. Draco empfand es so schön, sein liebster Vater, sein alles. Er liess einfach nur noch seine Lippen auf der Brust seines Vaters verweilen. Es fühlte sich so richtig an.

_-Ach, mein kleiner Draco. Was tust du mir nur da an. Ich Liebe dich über alles.-_ Lucius fühlte seine Erektion wieder kommen, sein Sohn, er liebte ihn so sehr. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, das sein kleines Baby, zugegeben er war kein Baby mehr, ihn zu solchen Gefühlen befähigte. _-Hoffentlich bemerkt er es nicht.-_

_-Wow. Hier hat ja jemand einen Steifen.-_ Amüsiert, aber auch stolz kicherte Draco leise in sich hinein. Er streckte seinen Kopf aus und lehnte sich so zurück, dass er genau unter dem Kinn seines Vaters einen süssen, kurzen Kuss platzieren konnte. Wieder entkam seinem Vater, wenn auch ungewollt, ein leises, kehliges stöhnen. _-Ja. Genau die richtige Stelle. Du bist ein Naturtalent.-_ Lucius war entzückt, über dieses nahezu perfekte erraten, seiner Lieblingsstelle. Dort einen Kuss hinzusetzen, gäbe ihm den Rest, wenn er Draco nicht schon so über alles lieben würde.

Sein erster gesprochene Satz an diesem Tag war daraufhin nur.:"Mein Sohn, wollen wir heute mal im Bett frühstücken? Nur du und ich?"

Draco war für einen Moment geschockt, über diesen Satz. Nicht das ihm der Gedanke nicht gefiel. Aber es kam ihm irgendwie anders vor. _-Bist du doof? Für jeden Moment den du zögerst, könnte er dich falsch verstehen. Nutze die Gelegenheit. Du könntest ihn füttern. Hmmm. Vielleicht füttert er dann auch dich. Danach hättest du eine Ausrede, um noch bei ihm ein bisschen zu schlafen, in seinen Armen. Nimm an. Argh-_

Leise nuschelte er in den Hals seines Vaters.: "Ja Vater, nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Lucius schluckte daraufhin ungewollt. _-Wie kannst du kleiner, süsse Dummkopf nur darauf kommen das mir das was ausmacht.-_ Fast wie eine Bestätigung, drückte er ihn nochmal und fügte hinzu.:"Natürlich nicht. Wir könnten danach noch ein bisschen zusammen im Bett liegen bleiben. Was meinst du?" Innerlich machte Draco Purzelbäume, rückwärts mit dreifacher Schraube und darauf folgenden FlickFlack und Salti.

Äusserlich lies er nur verlauten, "Gern. Soll ich...", aber bevor er zu Ende sprechen konnte, rief sein Vater schon den Hauself, und bestellte nach dem Frühstück. Draco fühlte sich besonders.

Als das Frühstück sich vor ihnen auf einem Frühstücksbrett befand, stellte Draco fest, dass er gar nicht aus der Umarmung heraus wollte. Sein Vater schien auch so zu fühlen, da er keine Anstalten dazu machte, sich von ihm abzuwenden um zu essen. _-Oh, ihr Götter, ich liebe ihn.-_ Bei diesem Gedanken wurde sein Armdruck um seinen Vater stärker.

Lucius seufzte zufrieden. Dieser feste Druck, er machte ihn so stolz. Da es so aussah, als wenn sein Sohn trotz des dünnen, fragilen Körpers, einen festen Druck hatte. _-Stärke. Aber ich müsste ihn lansam zum essen bringen.-_ Bevor er jedoch irgendeine Bewegung vollführen konnte, nahm sein Sohn, seine rechte Hand von seiner Brust weg, _-Oh. Wie kalt sich diese Stelle jetzt anfühlt. Die er mit seiner kleinen Hand so gewärmt hatte.-_ Dann sah er wieso sie sein Herz verlassen hatte. Ein kleines Stück Croissant, gedippt in Erdbeer-Könfitüre mit Zeigefinger und Daumen schwebten genau vor seinen Augen, oder besser gesagt vor seinem Mund. Wie in Trance öffnete er seinen Lippen, nahm es an und schloss auch ein wenig von dem Zeigefinger in seinen Mund ein.

Draco war entzückt, sein Zeigefinger befand sich in dieser feuchten, dunklen Höhle. Besitzerin dieser schönen, weissen und so ebenmässigen Zähnen. Was war das? Hatte gerade sein Vater, den Finger mit der Zungenspitze einmal umkreist, nachdem er das Stück Croissant angenommen hatte? _-Scheisse, gleich habe 'ich' einen Steifen.-_ Das war definitiv der schönste Start in einen Morgen, denn Draco sich je vorstellen könnte.

Als sie mit dem Frühstück fertig waren, was sehr lange dauerte, lehnte sich Lucius wieder zurück, in seine Kopfkissen und zog seinen Sohn mit sich herunter. Draco lehnte sich mit seiner Brust halb seitlich über, auf seinen Vater. Es war so angenehm, nicht das ihm kalt wäre, aber die körperlich wärme seines Vaters gab ihm auch so etwas wie Schutz.

Nah einer langen Zeit, keiner von beiden wusste so genau, wie lange sie nun da gelegen hatten, drehte sich Lucius leicht zu Draco.:"Wir sollten langsam aufstehen. Es ist bestimmt schon kurz vor Mittag."

_-Nein. Bitte nicht. Lass mich noch ein bisschen bei dir bleiben.-_ "Ja, Vater. Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen.", sagte Draco ganz leise. Er verschwand still aus dem Zimmer und lies seinen Vater allein, mit einem traurigen Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht. _-Ach, warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du noch ein wenig bleiben willst. Ich hatte schon gehofft, dass es dir nichts ausmachen würde.-_

Der Tag hatte zwar schön angefangen, aber Lucius war trotzdem sehr enttäuscht über die Wendung.


	3. Wass ich nicht weiss

Sorry, wenn bei mir die Länge der Kapitel jeweils schwant an Worten.

Aber ich versuche, die Kapitel an guten Stellen abzubrechen.

Bei der ganzen Geschichte gilt, alle Figuren und Orte gehören JKR.

Ich spiele nur damit herum

Lucius war so enttäuscht, seit dem Frühstück mit seinem Sohn, waren nun schon vier Tage vergangen. Und alles war wieder so kalt wie vorher zwischen den beiden. _-Vielleicht habe ich mehr reingedeutet, als wirklich da war. Ich habe mich so zum Narren gemacht. Wieso komme ich überhaupt darauf, dass mein Sohn, mich so lieben könnte. Das einzige was ich ihm gezeigt habe, ist meine Schwäche für ihn. Wahrscheinlich wird er sie auch noch ausnutzen. Immerhin ist er ein Malfoy.-_ Mit diesem Gedanken, schluckte Lucius einmal mehr hart runter wie schon des öfteren an diesem Tag. Doch der Klumpen, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, wollte sich einfach nicht auflösen. Langsamen Schrittes, ging er ins Esszimmer, wo seine Frau und sein Sohn schon auf ihn warteten mit dem Abendessen.

Das Essen, verlief in völliger Stille. Narcissa war es egal, was ihr Mann auf der Arbeit tat, solange er das Geld mitbrachte, damit sie es ausgeben konnte.

Und Draco war seit vier Tagen damit beschäftigt, über das Verhalten seines Vaters nachzudenken. Warum hatte er ihn nicht dabehalten. _-Ich habe ihn doch so intim geküsst, konnte er nicht fühlen, wie ich über ihn denke.-_ Er wusste ja nicht, dass sein Vater ihn liebte und ihn auf diesen Tag anzusprechen, oder gar sein eigenes Verhalten zu wiederholen traute Draco sich nicht. Vielleicht hatte er alles nur falsch interpretiert.

Nach einiger Zeit, als alle das Abendessen beendet hatten, ging Lucius in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Wie sollte er jetzt noch arbeiten, er müsste sich ein wenig Ruhe gönnen. _-Im Moment kann ich keinen ruhigen Gedanken fasse, wie soll ich da Arbeiten.-_ Langsam lehnte er sich in seinem Arbeitssessel zurück und schloss seine Augen.

Draco stand vor der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Zaghaft klopfte er an, danach öffnete er die Tür nur einen winzigen Spalt, damit er durchsehen könnte. Er sah seinen Vater zurück gelehnt auf seinem Sessel sitzen, die Augen geschlossen. Leise kam er ins Zimmer, schloss langsam die Tür hinter sich und bewegte sich in Richtung des Schreibtisches. Dort angekommen sah er auf seinen Vater herab. Als er ihn dort so losgelöst sitzen sah, bekam er wieder dieses kribbeln im Bauch. _-Laut dieser dummen Muggel-Kuh Granger, heisst das, ich bin verliebt. He. Die ist ja so doof. Ich würde gerne wissen, was sie dazu sagen würde, wenn ich ihr erzählen würde, das ich das Gefühl bei meinem Vater habe. Endlich hat sie mal nicht Recht.-_

Lucius fühlte einen leichten Hauch von Luft über sich und öffnete seine Augen. Als er in das Gesicht seines Sohnes hochblickte, schrak dieser zurück. Lucius musste bei dieser recht kindlichen Emotion lachen. "Vater, warum lachst du. Ich habe mich erschrocken.", sagte Draco leicht verschämt. Lucius musste durch diesen Satz noch stärker lachen, der Junge war ohne es zu wissen, so süss._ -Wegen solch einem benehmen, kann ich nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken. Er ist so lieb und kindlich, man muss ihn einfach lieben.-_ Mit Freudentränen in den Augen, sah Lucius nun zu seinem Sohn, stand auf und ging zu ihm. Bevor Draco irgend etwas sagen konnte, legte Lucius ihm jeweils eine Hand auf seine Wangen. "Du bist und bleibst mein Baby. Egal, wie erwachsen du dich tust.", mit diesen Worten küsste er Draco auf die Stirn.

Da war es wieder, dieses erdrückend schöne Gefühl, Draco war so froh, das sein Vater wieder so lieb zu ihm war wie vor einigen Tagen. "Kleiner Drache, komme zu mir. Sei ein guter Junge.", wisperte Lucius zu seinem Sohn, der daraufhin wie in Trance, so nah an ihm heran trat, das sie einen leichten Druck aneinander im stehen ungewollt ausübten. Wieder sprach er leise zu Draco.:"Sollen wir schlafen gehen?" "Ja Vater.", mehr brachte der jetzt atemlose Draco nicht heraus.

Lucius fasste seinen Sohn an der Hand und führte in zu sich hinauf zu seinem privaten Schlafzimmer. Und Draco folgte ohne auch nur ein Wort von sich zu geben.


	4. Bettgeschichten

Heilige Schowse, diese Kapitel ist nichts für Leute die nicht auf, ich zähle auf.:

"Incest und Slash."

:.stehen.

Bitte verlasst dann die Geschichte genau hier.

Ausserdem ein grosses Danke schön an meinen ersten Reviewer.

_-schnief-_ Ich hatte schon befürchtet, es würde niemanden intereesieren. Danke!

_-packt die Selbstzweifel und klatscht sie gegen die Wand-_ ggg 

Als er mit Draco, an seinem Bett angekommen war, öffnete er genüsslich einen Knopf nach dem anderen von Dracos grünem Seidenhemd. Draco sagte kein Wort. Als er es ganz aufgeknöpft hatte, sah er noch einmal in die Augen seines Sohnes, um zu sehen ob er irgendein Gefühl des Ekels oder der Angst erkennen könnte. Aber er meinte eher das Gegenteil zu sehen, Neugier und Freude. Er streifte langsam das Hemd ab, um sich dann um die Hosenknöpfe zu kümmern. Mit Freude bemerkte er, dass sein Sohn mit seinen Füssen die eigenen Schuhe abstreifte, ohne seinen Vater dabei zu stören. Während er ihm die letzten Sachen auszog dachte er so bei sich. _-Schön, er macht mit. Ich kam mir schon ein wenig wie ein alter Perversling vor.-_

Da stand Draco nun vor ihm, Nackt. Völlig nackt. Einige Zeit verging, bevor Draco zum ersten mal seit dem, sie das Arbeitszimmer verlassen hatten, etwas sagte.:"Vater darf ich dich auch... ausziehen?" Lucius nickte nur langsam.

Draco versuchte seinem Vater nicht zu zeigen, wie aufgeregt er war. Er zog seinen Vater schneller aus, als dieser es mit ihm getan hatte, weil er Angst hatte, das sein Vater sonst sehen würden, dass er zitterte. Als er fertig war mit Lucius, sah er zum ersten mal, wie überaus 'gut' sein Vater bestückt war. -_Wow. Was ein...-_ Bevor er seine Gedanken zu Ende fassen konnte, wurde er ganz Rot im Gesicht.

Lucius genoss die Scham seines kleinen Drachens. Es zeigte ihm, das sein Sohn genau so unschuldige war, wie an dem Tag, als er zum ersten mal nach Hogwarts fuhr. Keine Junge oder Mädchen hatte ihn versaut. "Lege dich hin, mein Sohn.", sprach Lucius in einem sanften aber befehlendem Ton. Draco gehorchte sofort, indem er die Decke wegschob und sich ins Bett setzte. Lucius schob ihn sanft zur Seite, um sich auch aufs Bett zu setzen, es war ja immerhin gross genug, das dort fünf Person ganz leicht hätten drauf liegen können, ohne sich zu berühren. "Nox!", befahl er leise und sah auf seinen Sohn, dessen Gesicht nur durch das Mondlicht zu sehen war, das durch die Zimmerfenster schien. "Willst du dich nicht ein wenig gemütlicher hinlegen, Draco.", sprach er sanft. Draco nickte nur, glitt langsam auf dem Bett entlang, in Richtung Mitte. Sein Vater folgte ihm, danach sah er sitzend, leicht gebeugt herab auf Draco, seine Haare auf dessen Brust fallend. Draco lachte leise aber dennoch ausgelassen, als ihn die Haare kitzelten.

Ohne Vorwarnung, küsste Lucius Draco auf die Lippen. Nach einigen Sekunden, erwiderte Draco den Kuss, ohne jedoch zu wissen wie er das überhaupt richtig anstellen sollte, er hatte doch noch nie jemanden geküsst. _-Nein. Vater sagt schon etwas, wenn ich es falsch mache.-_ Lucius zog mit seiner rechten Hand über Dracos Bauch, bis er sie nur noch als Gänsehaut füllen konnte. _-Oh, mein kleiner Drache, ich will dich haben. Nur mein, sollst Du sein.-_ Als er seine Lippen von Dracos Lippen trennte, sah er, wie sein Sohn aufgeregt zusah, was er wohl als nächstes vorhätte. Lucius konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Mit seinem Zeigefinger fuhr er vom Bauch hoch über die Brust, hin zu den Lippen. Langsam umspielte er mit dem Finger die Konturen der Lippen ein paar mal. Um dann dann den Finger zwischen die Lippen und direkt in Dracos Mund zu führen.

Draco öffnete seine Lippen leicht, um dem Finger Einlass zu gewähren. Es fühlte sich schön an. Er saugte aus Reflex, wie an einem Lutscher. _-Hm. Wer weiss was er gleich mit mir macht, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das solch einen Spass machen könnte.-_

Lucius schob den Finger jedesmal schneller und tiefer in den Mund, nachdem er ihn rauszog. Genüsslich sah er dabei zu, wie der Blick seines kleinen Drachen immer benebelter wurde. Er stoppte kurz mit seinem Finger und fragte noch ein letztes mal.:" Soll ich aufhören, oder möchtest du mehr?" Draco nickte und saugte, lutschend immer noch weiter an Lucius Finger, wie zur Bestätigung. Lucius beugte sich vor, nahm den Finger weg und küsste ihn wieder. Aber diesmal zog er mit seiner Zunge die Lippen auseinander, um Draco richtig küssen zu können. Während diesem langsamen, nassen Kuss, zog er laszive Kreise mit seinem nassen Finger über Dracos Nippel. Das war zu viel für Draco, er stöhnte Lucius in den Mund.

Lucius lies die Nippel vorneweg und machte sich langsam unter die Decke, um nachzuprüfen, ob er Draco auch andere Gelüste verschaffen könnte. Erst zog er nur eine Bahn bis zu dem Schambein, aber als bemerkte, dass Draco die Beine leicht spreitzte, berührte er seinen Penis, der dem Alter gegenüber, über dem Durchschnitt lag._ -Ein richtiger Malfoy.-_

Draco fühlte wie sich die grosse Hand seines Vaters um sein leicht steifes Glied legte. Als er aber nur leicht drüber strich, ohne grossem Wiederstand, musste Draco ungewollt wimmern. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte langsam seine Hüfte zu heben, um so zu zeigen das er mehr davon wollte.

Lucius fühlte wie sich Draco verzweifelt an seiner Hand rieb. Daraufhin zog er seinen Griff fester um sein Glied und fing an seinem Drachen die erhoffte Erlösung zu geben. Draco legte seinen rechten Arm um Lucius Hals und versuchte ihn so näher zu ziehen. Lucius gab nach, wollte er seinem Drachen doch so nah wie möglich sein. Dann geschah etwas unerwartetes. Draco legte seine linke Hand auf Lucius Brustwarze und rieb genüsslich, während er mit seiner Zunge an seinem Adamsapfel leckte. _-Oh Gott. Oh Gott. Hoffentlich mache ich das richtig.-_

Auf einmal spürte er die Erektion seines Vaters und wusste, ja, das war richtig.

Lucius bewegte seine Hand immer schneller und fühlte, wie Dracos Atmung schneller und leicht stockend wurde. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er langsam über das Ohrläppchen. Biss zwischendurch leicht zu und hörte seinen kleinen Drachen jammern.

"Vater, Vater... Ich...", weiter kam Draco jedoch nicht und bevor er noch etwas hätte hinzufügen können, ergoss er sich auf Lucius Hand. Als Lucius sah wie Draco rot wurde lehnte er seine Lippen an dessen Ohr und flüsterte.:"Ist schon gut, mein kleiner Drache. Du musst dich dafür nicht schämen. Es ist natürlich. Vertrau deinem Vater." Draco nickte kaum merklich und Lucius war so stolz auf ihn, dass er ihn unbedingt wieder auf diese weichen, zarten und süssen Lippen küssen musste. Als sie nach einigen Sekunden stoppten um sich anzusehen sagte Draco zurückhaltend.:"Vater, was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich möchte dir auch so ein schönes Gefühl schenken."

"Nein, diesmal tust du nichts. Lerne und merke dir was ich tue. Nächstes mal, werden wir weiter gehen.", mit diesen Worten küsste er Draco noch einmal und legte sich neben ihm, seine starken Arme um den kleinen Körper schliessend. Er streichelte ihn noch einige Zeit am Kopf, bis sein Junge einschlief, danach schloss auch er die Augen. Schöne Träume von seinem kleinen Drachen versprachen ihm einen guten Schlaf.


	5. Liebe bindet

Waha. Ich habe Review. 'kreisch'

Danke an meine ersten 5 - frostilyy, Ameisenbaer, Amunet, Luvaniel und niah luna.

Ich fühle mich so stolz und unverwundbar. 'g'

Dieses Kapitel wird wieder ein bisschen kurz. Aber ich kann euch jetzt schon versprechen, das mehr s.e.x vorkommt. Ach ja, und Narcissa hat sich schon für ein Kapitel angemeldet, in dem sie ihre Slutiness unter beweiss stellen wird.

Als Draco am nächsten morgen aufwachte, bemerkte er wie entspannt sein ganzer Körper war. Er fühlte sich so losgelassen, so frei. Nach ein paar Sekunden fiel ihm auch wieder ein warum das so war. _-Meine, Güte, ich bin gekommen. Ich hatte Sex mit meinem Vater. Na ja, oder so ähnlich. Wie soll ich jetzt mit ihm reden? Habe ich ihn mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen während dessen? Hat er es vielleicht nur mir zum gefallen getan? Oh Gott, alle haben Recht, ich bin eklig. Oh, Vater.-_ Erschrocken setzte er sich auf.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sein Vater noch friedlich schlief, mit einem zufriedenem lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Dann sah er auf seine Hand runter. Sie war von der rechten Hand seines Vaters umschlossen. _-Oh, bitte, hoffentlich ist alles so richtig. Sonst habe ich keine Chance. Wenn ihm bewusst wird, was wir gestern Nacht getan haben und er damit im nach hinein nicht einverstanden ist. Dann rollen Köpfe. Besser gesagt nur mein Kopf.-_ Ängstlich schluckte Draco mehrmals und fing an zu zittern.

Lucius öffnete seine Augen. Als er zu seinem Sohn, der sass anstatt zu liegen, hochsah, bemerkte er, dass der zitterte. -Was? Im Sommer? Ich sage doch immer, er muss ein wenig mehr essen. Ach Narcissa, noch ein Grund mehr, dir denn Hals umzudrehen.- Langsam stemmte er sich seitlich auf seinem Ellenbogen und sah Draco an. "Was ist Draco? Ist dir kalt?", sprach er leise. Keine Antwort. Nur stärkeres zittern. "Draco lehn dich wieder zurück, ich decke dich dann zu und lege mich näher zu Dir. Dann ist dir wieder wärmer. Ja?", versprach Lucius seinem Sohn. Doch der drehte seinen Kopf nur langsam zu ihm, um ihn mit grossen Augen und roten Wangen anzusehen. _-Meint der das ernst? So kenne ich meinen Vater absolut nicht. Er fragt mich nie in einem solchen Tonfall.-_

Mit einem mal spürte er einen starken Arm um seine Brust, die ihn runter drückte, um sich daraufhin sofort wieder an seiner Hand zu platzieren, nachdem sie auch noch die Decke an ihm hochgezogen hatte. Danach legte sich sein Vater ganz nah an ihn und küsste ihn auf seine Wange. Draco atmete zufrieden aus. Wann hatte er ihn eigentlich überhaupt angehalten? "Wir haben noch Zeit bis zum Frühstück. Ruhe dich noch ein wenig aus.", wisperte Lucius ihm ins Ohr und Draco fühlte wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten. _-Hey. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Er wollte es auch.-_ So entspannte sich Draco in der Umarmung seines Vaters.

Lucius sah Draco lange beim schlafen zu. Er konnte nicht mehr einschlafen, er musste ihm zusehen. Wie er da so ruhig lag, alle Sorgen vergessen. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er über dem Bauchnabel kleine Kreise zog mit seinen Fingern.

_-Vielleicht sollte ich mal schnell duschen gehen. Und mir ein bisschen Abhilfe dabei verschaffen.- _Bevor er sich auch nur im geringsten abwenden konnte, wurde Draco wach. "Guten Morgen, Vater.", hauchte Draco, Lucius zu. _-Frage ihn nicht. Tue es nicht.-_ "Guten Morgen, kleiner Drache. Wollen wir noch duschen vor dem Frühstück?", kam es aus ihm. _-Oh, oh. Du Idiot. Was hast du bloss getan.-_ "Natürlich, Vater. Gerne. Wenn wir Zeit sparen wollen. Dann gehen wir zusammen unter die Dusche. Ja?", sprach er fröhlich. _-Ha. Habe ich dich. Mal sehen ob du es wirklich so ernst meinst.-_ "Gut, Sohn. Eine gute Idee.", versicherte Lucius ein wenig zu schnell.

Trotz Lucius bedenken lief das duschen völlig leicht ab. Und Draco war entzückt wie sein Vater ihm den Rücken zudrehte und sich hinkniete, damit Draco ihm, wie er sagte, seine schönen, langen Haare waschen durfte. _-Ja der Trick mit deinen Haaren zieht in jeder Lebenslage.-_ Leise kicherte Draco bei diesem Gedanken in sich hinein.

Als sie ein wenig später angezogen am Frühstückstisch ankamen, sahen beide eine säuerlich drein schauende Narcissa. "Oh, die Herren gesellen sich auch noch mal an den Tisch. Draco, ich weiss was du gestern wieder angestellt hast. Nach dem Essen gibt es Ärger für dich. Guten Appetit ihr beiden.", zischte sie ruhig aber wütend. Draco schluckte ungewollt ängstlich. _-Nein. Sie hat uns im Bett liegend gesehen. Jetzt bin ich doch Tod.-_

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, fauchte Narcissa.:" So, junger Mann...", Draco an. Doch genau in dem Moment dröhnte Lucius Stimme.:"Narcissa! Las ihn in Ruhe. Sonst lande ich noch vor dem Mittagessen in Azkaban wegen dir, Weib." Dieser Ausspruch erschrak nicht nur Narcissa. Dracos Kinnlade war herunter geklappt. Eigentlich war sein Vater zu Hause immer ruhig und überliess die Erziehung seiner Frau, entgegen den Behauptungen, er wäre derjenige, der seinen Sohn schelten oder gar züchtigen würde.

Beleidigt fing Narcissa wieder an.:"Aber Lucius. Er hat..." Wieder hallte Lucius Stimme.:"Narcissa, gehe einkaufen. Besuche deine Freundinnnen. Gehe Verwandte besuchen. Aber. Las. Draco. In. Ruhe." Die letzten Worte kamen gepresst aus seinem Mund. Er duldete keine Wiederrede. _-Die bringt mich noch um den Verstand. Ich habe noch nie am Esstisch geschriehen.-_ Dann sah er Dracos erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck. _-Draco. Du ärmster. Es tut mir leid.- _Wütend verlies Lucius den Raum.

Draco sah nur noch, das sein Vater ihn allein lies, mit seiner Mutter. Und schiere Panik überkam ihn. Sofort rannte er seinem Vater nach. Der sich schnellen Schrittes in die Bibliothek begeben hatte. "Vater. Vater warte.", keuchte er. Als er die Tür weiter öffnete, sah er seinen Vater auf dessen Lieblingssessel sitzen. "Vater. Sei nicht wütend.", flüsterte er. Lucius umarmte seinen Drachen fest, während dieser sich zurückhaltend aber sicher auf dessen Schoss setzte.

Nach einiger Zeit kam ein Hauself rein und bestellt ihm von der Hausherrin, das diese einer Freundin übers Wochenende, einen Besuch abstatten würde. Man solle doch nicht vor Montagmittag mit ihr rechnen. Leise sagte Lucius endlich wieder lächelnd.:"Draco, wir werden viel Spass haben in den nächsten Tagen." "Ja, Vater. Nur wir zwei.", erwiderte Draco und küsste Lucius ein wenig unbeholfen auf die Lippen.


	6. So viele Möglichkeiten

...Danke...  


Ja, Cissy, wird noch bald ihren Auftritt haben.

Aber was es war, werdet ihr noch bald sehen.

Erst ist sie weg, sonst könnte es wirklich sein, das unser liebster Luc in Azkaban endet. Ihr müsst wissen, meine Version von ihm ist ungehaltener, wenn man ihm auf den Nerv geht, gerade wenn es Cissa ist.**_ ;-) _**

**_An Amunet, guter 'Verdacht'_**

**_An Luvaniel, danke, der Stil ist echt hart aufrecht zu erhalten. 'schwitz'_**

_Aber nun mal wieder zu unseren 'Turteltäubchen' -g- _

--- -

Zugegeben, es war immer noch ein komisches Gefühl, aber es gefiel Draco zunehmend. Sein Vater hatte so weiche Lippen. Gleich nachdem er von dem Elfen hörte, dass seine Mutter für lange Zeit erstmal nicht mehr stören könnte, küsste er ihn. Es war ein so tiefer, inniger Kuss und zugegeben, er konnte es jetzt schon ein wenig besser, dass bemerkte er schliesslich, an der hübschen, grossen Beule, die die Hose seines Vaters zierte.

_-Pfff. Vater. Nein, mein Geliebter. Ja, ich habe ihn nur für mich.-_ Es war schon kurz vor dem Abendessen, trotzdem spielte sich in Dracos Kopf stundenlang immer wieder nur diese Szene vom Morgen ab. Anfangend mit dem betreten des Esszimmers, bis hin zu dem Kuss. Egal was er tat, beim lesen, beim spazieren gehen oder wenn er einfach nur da sass. Er konnte immer nur an diese Geschehnisse denken. _-Aber was meinte Mutter, hätte ich nun getan? Hat sie mich mit Vater gesehen? Ist es etwas anderes? Was.-_ So im Gedanken vertieft ging er ins Esszimmer und erschrak wieder einmal, wie so oft in diesen Tagen. Der Raum war dunkel, bis auf ein paar Kerzen am Esstisch. Gedeckt für zwei, vor dem Tisch stand sein Vater. Lächelnd, verdammt er lächelte in letzte Zeit 'zu' oft, und fasste ihn an der Hand, geleitete ihn zu einem der beiden Stühle, lies ihn hineingleiten und schob den Stuhl vor. _-Wie ein Gentleman.-_ Danach setzte sich Lucius hin, sein lächeln immer breiter werdend und sagte kaum hörbar.:"Exsistere mensa." Die Teller, die Weingläser und die Porzellan-Schalen füllten sich mit Speise und Trank, wie von Zauberhand. _-Er, 'serviert', mir, das Essen. Höchstpersönlich!-_ Das war ein Schock, wenn sein Vater solche kleinen Tricks vollführte, nur um ihm den Abend zu versüssen, dann war da wirklich viel.

Still assen sie gemeinsam. Draco wollte sein Wasser trinken, nur um zu bemerken, dass er auch ein wenig Wein in seinem Glas hatte. Er trank einen Schluck, der Geschmack aber war eklig, schnell hielt er sich die Serviette vor die Lippen, bevor er alles in das Gesicht seines Vaters spucken konnte. Lucius lachte daraufhin. Mit einem amüsierten Unterton sprach er.:"Vielleicht solltest du doch etwas anderes trinken. Tut mir leid, das ich mich da 'vertan' habe. Es scheint so, als wärest Du doch nicht für so etwas bereit." Und im Gedanken fügte er hinzu. _-Und für andere Dinge wohl auch noch nicht.-_

Bei diesen Worten wurde Draco innerlich wütend. _-Wie kann er so etwas sagen? Verdammt. Das war so zweideutig, dass sogar ich es verstanden habe.-_ Er schluckte den Rest des Glases auf einmal runter. _-Bäh. Verzieh jetzt ja nicht das Gesicht. Sonst merkt er es. Oh, was ich alles tue, nur um ihm zu imponieren.-_ Und in der Tat verzog sich sein Gesicht nicht im geringstem. Lucius war fasziniert von der Stärke seines Sohnes, den Ekel aus seinem Gesicht zu bannen. Den Rest des Abendmahles assen sie in völliger Stille. Doch beide stahlen sich verstohlene Blicke, so oft sie konnten. Jeweils unbemerkt von dem anderen.

Es war ein Genuss für Lucius, ganz allein mit seinem Drachen zu speisen. Die feingliederigen Finger, die mit Gabel und Messer so geschickt das Essen in kleine, mundgerechte Stücke zerschnitten. _-Passend für seinen süssen, kleinen Mund.-_ Lucius musste an andere Dinge denken, wenn er gleich nach dem Essen sich nicht mit einer Erektion von dem Tisch erheben wollte. Aber er konnte es nicht. Er ertappte sich nun schon zum tausendsten Mal dabei, wie seine Gelüste in ihm aufstiegen, ihn innerlich zerfrassen ohne Platz für Ruhe und Gelassenheit zu zulassen.

Nach dem Essen, stand Lucius auf, stellt sich hinter Draco, zog an dessen Stuhl und nahm ihn wieder bei der Hand. Draco war neugierig wohin ihn sein Vater wohl bringen würde. _-In mein Zimmer? In sein Schlafzimmer?-_ Aber nichts von alledem tat Lucius. Stattdessen brachte er Draco in den Garten. Dort hielt er ihn ich mehr an der Hand, sondern hielt ihn mit seinem Arm um der Taille fest. Langsam umher gehend im Garten, ohne ein direktes Ziel, sprach er zu Draco.:" Sohn, ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, das wir beide uns Unterhalten um die Dinge, die in letzter Zeit geschehen sind. Taten allein, sind keine wahre Liebe. Du bist noch zu jung um darin Erfahrung zu haben, wie ich zufrieden stellend festgestellt habe. Du hattest noch keine Freundin oder gar einen Freund. Richtig?" Draco schluckte erst einmal, da dieses Gespräch eine peinliche Wendung nahm, und antwortete nur knapp.:"Nein, Vater hatte ich noch nicht."

Wieder sprach Lucius, beim Brunnen angekommen.:"Draco, ich würde gerne wissen, ob Du verstehst, wie ich für dich fühle. Es scheint mir nicht ganz der Fall zu sein. Du musst verstehen, das ich ein erwachsener Mann bin. Meine Gefühle sind sehr stark, glaube mir, es ist wichtig für mich, dass Du nicht unter mir leidest. Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen, dass Du nicht auch willst." Um dieser Aussage, Nachdruck zu verleihen, drückte Lucius Draco ein wenig näher an sich. "Aber Vater, ich weiss, das Du mir nie etwas antun würdest, gegen meinen Willen. Ich liebe dich doch auch. Ich weiss auch, dass Du mich nicht nur als Sohn liebst, sondern auch als Geliebten. Aber sei gewiss, dass ich genau so fühle. Ich habe sogar schon darüber gedacht, ob ich, wenn wir alleine sind, deinen Namen benützen darf. Ich denke die ganze Zeit an dich.", daraufhin drehte Draco sich zu seinem Vater und fasste ihm mit der rechten Hand auf die Brust, nahe dem Herzen und mit der linken Hand auf den Bauch und sprach weiter, "Hier in meinem Herzen fühle ich mich so traurig, wenn ich dich nicht sehen kann. Und sehe ich dich, habe ich dieses komische Gefühl in meinem Bauch." Während der Worte, drückte er jeweils auf die Körperpartien, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu geben. "Draco, ich hoffe, Du sprichst die Wahrheit. Falls es nicht so ist, glaube mir, würde es sehr weh tun, wenn ich herausfände, das Du mich in dieser Hinsicht belogen hast. Nicht nachdem so vieles zwischen uns passiert ist. Ausserdem habe ich vor, mit dir weitere Schritte zu unternehmen, die dich an mich binden werden. Denke darüber nach, bevor du antwortest. Denn wenn du dich für uns entscheidest, wirst du nie wieder einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen an deiner Seite haben können. Jedenfalls nicht in Sachen Liebe oder in sexueller Hinsicht.", wisperte Lucius in Dracos Ohr, während er ihn immer enger an sich zog. Draco atmete den Duft von Lucius Haaren ein. _-Wie könnte ich an jemandem anderen denken, wenn ich dich habe, Vater. Lucius?-_

"Mein kleiner Drache. Antworte mir, Bitte.", sagte Lucius mit einem leicht flehendem Ton nach einiger Zeit. "Ja, Vater. Ich will nur dich. Ich verzichte auf alles andere, solange ich dich habe. Aber wie soll ich mich verhalten wenn Mutter da ist. Oder wenn sie in meiner Nähe zärtlich zu dir werden sollte. Allein der Gedanke bringt mich um. Sie weiss nicht welch Glück sie an dir hat. Sie schätzt dich nicht im geringsten, Vater. Sie weiss es nicht zu preisen, welch Freude es ist, denn höchsten Platz in deinem Herzen und deinem Leben zu haben.", sagte Draco, während jeden Wortes, wurde seine Stimme mehr und mehr zu einem weinen, so das er zuletzt nur noch schluchzte.

Es brach Lucius das Herz, solche Worte von seinem liebstem zu hören. "Sie weiss es nicht zu schätzen, da sie diesen Platz nicht besitzt. Er gehört nu Dir, verstehst du? Und sie weiss das, nicht seit wir beide uns so nah gekommen sind, sondern seit deiner Geburt. Es macht sie Eifersüchtig, aber sie kann es nicht ändern.", mit diesen Worten nahm er Draco wieder an der Hand, und zog ihn weiter mit sich.

Als sie schliesslich an dem kleinen, runden Pavillon angekommen waren, hob Lucius Draco hoch und ging mit ihm auf den Armen hinein. In dem Pavillon lies er Draco auf die dicke, dunkelgrüne Satin-Decke ab, die auf dem Boden lag. Draco bemerkte das der ganze Raum, mit einigen Kerzen, einer gefüllten Obstschale und einigen anderen Accessoires sehr delikat arrangiert worden war. Was hiess, nach den Farben und allem anderen zu urteilen, war es die Tat seines Vaters und nicht die Arbeit eines Hauselfen, die absolut Geschmack besassen.

Sein Vater legte sich seitlich neben ihn, nahm eine rote Weintraube aus der Schale und rieb damit über seine Lippen, gerade als Draco seine Lippen drüber schieben wollte, zog sein Vater neckend die Hand zurück und küsste ihn. Danach zog sich Lucius wieder weg von diesem schönen Mund und gab Draco die Traube, der sie langsam und genüsslich ass.

_-Du bringst mich noch um den Verstand, Lucius.-_

An diesem Abend neckte, küsste, kitzelte und liebkoste Lucius seinen kleinen Drachen in den Schlaf. Es war viel befriedigender als einfacher, roher Geschlechtsverkehr. Obwohl sich dieser Gedanke auch nicht schlecht anhörte. Bevor auch er einschlief, saugte er noch einmal langsam an Dracos blassem Hals, während er das seidige Haar streichelte.

**-- - **

**Exsistere - (lat.) erscheinen**

**Mensa - (lat.) Mahl, Essen **


	7. Endlich

Also Leute jetzt nochmal eine Warnung.

Dieses Kapitel ist nix, für Leute, die Slash oder Incest ekelt.

Wer mich ansprechen möchte auf bestimmte Dinge, kann auch meine Blogger-Adresse benutzen, ich schreibe sie gleich in meinen Account rein.  


Dann an Katja1989 - Ja ich weiss, aber diese Story habe ich extra so angelegt, das sein Alter nicht wirklich sichtbar wird.

Amunet - Du bist ja echt gut im Timing. In diesem Kapitel wir er defloriert.** ggg**

Ich wollte in den vorigen Kapiteln nur zeigen, dass Lucius ihn wirklich liebt. Und ihn nicht nur wie ein Stück Fleisch behandelt.

--- - 

Es war viel geschehen seit Narcissa weg war. Lucius hatte jeden Tag, so viel wie möglich mit Draco unternommen, er hatte einfach die wichtigen Papiere an die Seite gelegt. Es war Wochende, Zeit für die, die man liebt. Draco wollte mit ihm nach Diagon Alley, um sich ein paar Bücher zu holen, Lucius kam mit. Draco zog ihn mit sich zu einem Spaziergang durch den angrenzenden Wald, Lucius lies sich mitreisen. Draco musste unbedingt kochen, mit den Händen, Lucius spielte seinen Gehilfen für einen Tag, ohne wirklich zu wissen was er da tat. Draco fütterte ihn, zum Frühstück, Lucius lies das erst Recht gewähren. Draco bürstete sein Haar, Lucius war höchst erfreut, konnte man ihn doch mit seinem Haar locken. _-Ja, Draco. Du weisst, wie man mich um den Finger wickelt, ohne mir das Gefühl zu geben, ich wäre ein Narr oder ohne das jemand anderes es merkt.- _Während Lucius diesen Gedanken formte, sass er im Garten und trank seinen 5 Uhr Tee. Es war nicht mehr so ganz sonnig und heiss. Lächelnd fiel ihm wieder ein, das sein Sohn, jetzt jede Nacht in seinem Bett, an seiner Seite schlief. Und morgens, immer ein bisschen länger beim duschen brauchte, um in Wirklichkeit zu sehen was Lucius sich für diesen Tag anzog, damit er seine Kleidung in Stil und Farben an seinen Vater angleichen konnte. Das! gefiel Lucius definitiv am meisten. Erst heute am Morgen, hatte er noch gefragt, ob er denn jetzt sein Haar auch wachsen lassen dürfe. Lucius bekam ein Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken, wie Dracos Haar lang aussah. _-Wundervoll. Es würde seiner Figur schmeicheln.-_

Draco ging in den Garten, um zu sehen, wie sein Vater zurück gelehnt in seinem Lieblingsstuhl aus Mahagoni im Garten sass. Das Rot des Holzes, war ein wunderschöner Kontrast zu den Grün- und Schwarztönen seiner Kleidung. Er setzte sich vor seinen Vater auf das Gras, lehnte sein Kinn auf die Beine seines Vaters und lächelte. Sein Vater setzte den Tee neben sich ab auf den Tisch und fasste liebevoll mit einer Hand Dracos Wange, mit der anderen Hand strich er über das Haar und sprach im tiefsten Ton.:"Geht es meinem Prinzen gut?" Draco nickte leicht. "Will er sich auf meinen Schoss setzen?" Wieder nickte Draco. "Dann komme her, mein Junge.", befahl Lucius in dem lieblichsten Ton, den er je von sich selbst gehört hatte. Draco stand wie in Trance auf und setzte sich seitlich auf den Schoss seines liebsten, dabei lehnte er seine Stirn in Lucius Halsbeuge. Langsam umarmte Lucius ihn, platzierte einen Kuss auf seine Wange und atmete zufrieden aus.

Im nach hinein, wusste keiner von beiden wie lange sie so da sassen, bis ein Hauself mehrere Male jammerte, dass es doch längst Zeit zum Abendessen sei und die Herren doch bitte reinkommen sollten, es wäre schon kühl. So hob Lucius seinen Sohn hoch und brachte ihn ins Esszimmer, in dem beide ein schönes Abendessen in Stile zu sich nahmen. Die einzige Ausnahme war, das Draco nicht mehr gegenüber sass, sondern darauf bestand, neben ihm zu sitzen. Es machte ihm nichts aus, ganz im Gegenteil, so konnte er zwischendurch mit seiner freien Hand über Dracos Haar fahren. Es war mittlerweile so etwas wie eine Obsession, Lucius konnte nicht anders.

Nach dem Essen sassen sie noch ein wenig in der Bibliothek, wo Lucius mit Draco eine sehr feine und harte Partie Schach spielten, in der Draco gewann. Aber auch nur, weil Lucius zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, sich von seinem Sohn abzuwenden um dem Spiel ordentlich zu folgen, was sehr schwer war. Es war schon spät als die beiden beschlossen ins Bett zu gehen.

Dort angekommen konnte die beiden sich kaum noch halten, Lucius war schon den ganzen Abend durch Dracos süssen Worte stark erregt, so das er ihn in wenigen Sekunden völlig ausgezogen hatte. Das nahm sich Draco zum Vorbild und hatte Lucius in wenigen Sekunden auch ausgezogen. _-Gut, dann habe ich nicht umsonst den ganzen Abend nette und anzügliche Zweideutigkeiten von mir gegeben, oder Lucius?-_ Draco zog Lucius auf das Bett und streichelte ihn. Lucius saugte zufrieden an seinem Hals. Das war vorerst der letzte Abend, an dem sie ungehemmt und laut stöhnen konnten bei ihren kleinen Spielchen. Schon jetzt vermisste es Lucius, seinen kleinen Drachen zum keuchen und wimmern zu bringen.

Draco küsste Lucius so ungehalten, dass Lucius stöhnen musste. _-Ich muss dich Heute haben. Morgen ist Mutter wieder da, dann werde ich mich zurück halten müssen.-_ Mit seinen Fingern streichelte er über Lucius Bauchnabel. Wieder ein stöhnen. Dann ging er langsam weiter runter und fasste mit seinen dünnen Fingern um das prächtige Fleisch seines Vaters, darauf folgte ein jämmerliches ächzen und Lucius sprach mit erregter aber gebrochener Stimme.:" Draco, was tust Du da? Bitte nicht. Sonst kann ich mich nicht mehr zurück halten." Draco fasste ein wenig fester zu und küsste wieder seinen Vater. _-Draco, nicht.-_ Aber Lucius konnte kaum noch denken. Diese feinen Finger, dort zu spüren, das machte ihn nur noch wilder.

"Lucius, bitte.", flüsterte Draco. _-Lucius? Oh, ihr Götter, gibt mir meinen Verstand zurück. Er ist noch nicht bereit.-_ Während er dies dachte, machte sein Körper schon genau das entgegen gesetzte. Er rieb sein Glied fester in Dracos Hand. Lucius fühlte wie er immer härter wurde, er biss Draco in den Hals, dieser quieckte daraufhin ganz leise. Aber sein Griff wurde nur fester, die Bewegungen schneller. Jetzt stöhnte Lucius leise in Dracos Ohr.:"Willst Du wirklich mehr, Draco? Denke daran, hiernach gibt es kein zurück mehr." "Ich weiss, aber ich will alles, ich will es jetzt, bitte Lucius.", bettelte Draco kaum hörbar.

Lucius wisperte.:"Lubricare." Woraufhin sein Zeigefinger mit einer sehr glitschigen, gallertartigen Masse überzogen war.

Draco sah dies und atmete schwer. _-Gleich. Ja, gleich, nimmt er mich.-_ Lucius erhob sich leicht von Dracos Körper und schob seine Beine zwischen Dracos Beine, um sie so auseinander zu ziehen. Mit den linken Fingern spreizte er die weiche, jungfräulichen Pobacken ein wenig, danach setzte er die Spitze seines rechten, schmierigen Zeigefinger an dem weichen, dennoch festen Muskel. Draco fühlte eine kühle an seiner noch unbenutzten Öffnung und verkrampfte.

"Nein, Draco. Lass locker. Vertraue mir. So schmerzt es erst recht, aber wenn Du dich entspannst, dann macht es Spass.", sprach Lucius ganz ruhig. Er wollte seinem kleinen nicht noch mehr Angst machen.

Draco lies wieder locker. Lucius schob ganz leicht seinen Finger bis zum ersten Glied rein und verweilte so ein wenig. Dann küsst er eine einzelne Träne weg, die aus Dracos Augenwinkel entlang rann. Wieder ein wenig tiefer und Draco zog die Luft mit einem scharfen Ton ein. Dann noch ein Schub bis zum letzten Ende, sein ganzer Finger war nun drin. Er zog ihn fast ganz raus und schob wieder nach. Draco stöhnte jetzt. Noch ein paar Bewegungen und er fühlte wie der Muskel nachliess. Bevor Draco ausruhen konnte schob er denn zweiten Finger rein, wieder folgten einige leicht schnellere Bewegungen. Dann drehte er seine Finger leicht um und wurde wieder ein wenig schneller. Er wollte schon fast aufhören bei dem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck von Draco.

"Aua, Lucius. Nein. Nicht aufhören. Bitte, nicht. Ich möchte mehr.", flehte Draco ihn an. Er zog seine Finger raus, strich das übrig gebliebene Gel auf seinen harten Penis und hielt die Spitze an der süssen, weichen Öffnung. Mit einem Ruck schob er sich bis zum Ende ihn seinen kleinen Drachen. "Ah. Mehr. Bitte.", die Worte waren kaum mehr als ein wimmern. Das spornte Lucius noch mehr an. Wann hatte ihn jemand freiwillig, trotz des Schmerzes so entgegen genommen. _-Nein, jetzt gehörst Du mir. Und ich höre nicht auf, bist du gefüllt bist.-_ Er fing wieder an sich zu bewegen, fühlte wie sein Sohn sich mit den Fingerspitzen in seinem Rücken bohrte. _-Ja, genau so, welch eine Passion. Mein Geliebter-_ Lucius wurde schneller, die stösse tiefer, und Draco weinte, jammerte und wimmerte. Es war eine Geräuschemixtur, die man nicht beschreiben konnte. Lucius in seinen kehligen, dunklen Tönen verschwamm mit Dracos hellen, schrillen Schreien. Lust und Schmerz war jetzt nur noch eins. Lucius fasste Dracos steifes Glied und rieb es in seinem Stosstakt. Draco wiederum streichelte langsam mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Lucius Lippen, um sich dann in sein Haar zu krallen. Lucius zog ihn tiefer an sich, er wollte ihn füllen bis zum Ende. So tief das er sich kaum noch heraus ziehen könnte aus dieser weichen, engen, dunkeln und so glitschigen Höhle.

Es war nicht mehr weit bis zur Erlösung für beide, als Draco leise sagte.:"Lucius? Bitte komme in mir. Ja?" Lucius nickte nur und vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos verschwitzte Halsbeuge, um seinen süssen Duft besser einatmen zu können.

Er rieb jetzt so schnell an Dracos Penis, das dieser nur noch zuckte. Lucius Hoden zogen sich zusammen und er fühlte, das er es nicht mehr lange halten konnte. Verzweifelt versuchte er seinen Sohn weiter zu bringen, indem er sein eigenes Glied in ihm leicht drehte, um einen gewissen Punkt zu treffen und wurde mit einem "Oh!", von Draco belohnt. Nun konnte er schneller werden, ohne befürchten zu müssen, das Draco ungenügend stimuliert wurde.

Draco hätte nicht gedacht, dass er seine Beine so weit auseinander und zurück ziehen. Auf einmal traf sein Vater einen Punkt in ihm, der ihn erschaudern lies, das einzige was er dazu sagen konnte war "Oh!". Er konnte kaum noch atmen, ihm wurde leicht schwindelig, als er auf einmal ein warmes kribbeln bekam, das von seinen Hoden ausging und sich in einer Art Schwall in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Vergessen war der Schmerz, vergessen die Scham.

Lucius konnte es nicht mehr halten, er ergoss sich in Draco, gleichzeitig fühlte er, wie seine Hand warm vollgespritzt wurde. Es war ein so schönes Gefühl. Sie waren wirklich 'zusammen' gekommen. Erst jetzt sah er wieder zu Draco ins Gesicht. Draco lächelte ihn schüchtern an und es sprudelte aus ihm heraus.:"War das 'so' richtig? Es war, wow, ich meine, also, es war so intensiv.", Lucius wollte sich gerade aus ihm fort bewegen doch Draco sprach weiter, "Nein. Bleibe noch ein wenig in mir, bitte. Bald kann ich dich nicht so schnell wieder in mir spüren." Bei den letzten Worten wurde er Rot. Lucius küsste ihn mit einem nassen, weichen Kuss und sagte ihm darauf.:"Ist gut Draco. Ich bleibe so. Jetzt Ruhe dich ein wenig aus." Draco umarmte Lucius voller Glück, er hatte noch nie so gefühlt. _-Lucius, jetzt gehörst du mir endgültig.-_

Nach einiger Zeit zog sich Lucius aus seinem liebsten langsam raus. Er legte sich neben ihn und strich ihm die verschwitzten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Draco drehte sein Gesicht zu Lucius. Es war so gelöst. "Ich glaube für heute hat mein Drache genug gelernt. Du solltest dir jetzt im klaren sein, dass es endgültig zwischen uns beiden ist. Du weisst, ich vertraue Dir. Aber denke daran, wir dürfen nie in der Öffentlichkeit zärtlich miteinander sein. Da du mein Sohn bist. Sonst nimmt man dich mir weg. Ich könnte nicht ohne dich leben." Draco nickte nur traurig und lehnte sich an seinen Liebhaber. _-Draco, ich hoffe nur, wir stehen diese Zeit durch, bis du alt genug bist um mit mir alleine zu reisen, an Orte, an denen uns niemand kennt. Wo wir unsere Liebe frei ausleben können.-_ Er zog Draco ganz fest an sich, damit sie beide Arm in Arm einschlafen konnten.

--- -

**lubricare - (lat.) schlüpfrig, glitschig, gleitend**


	8. Erzwungener Frieden

Ja, dieses Kapitel ist nach dem etwas sexuellerem Kapitel zuvor, eher was für die, die genre neben dem herum geppe noch ein wenig Plot mögen.

Ich meine, hey, ja, Lucius ist ein Sexgott. Aber auch er muss zwischendurch eine kleine Pause machen.

Von wegen Sperma-Reproduktion und so. XD 

So, Narcissa kommt in den nächsten Seiten öfters vor.

Mir fällt gerade auf, dass ich heute Nacht 3 Kapitel geschrieben habe. Jesus. 

Ok ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, Lucius wartet auf mich. ;-D sabber

---- - 

Als Lucius am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, lag sein Engel noch immer halb über seine Brust gelehnt und schlief fest. Sachte stupste er mit einem Finger an Dracos Nase. Nichts. Wieder ein leichtes stupsen, aber keine Antwort. _-Ein letztes Mal noch.-_ Stups. Draco öffnete langsam die Augen und küsste Lucius Hand. "Einen guten Morgen wünsche ich dir mein Drache.", hauchte Lucius seinem Sohn zu. "Guten Morgen, Vater!", nuschelte Draco, wobei Lucius gekonnt bei dem Wort "Vater" arrogant eine Augenbraue hochzog. "Guten Morgen, Lucius.", wiederholte sich Draco, diesmal ein wenig wacher. Lucius lächelte, bei dem raschen Auffassungsvermögen seines Sohnes. "Wollen wir beide denn Morgen noch mit einer Wiederholung einiger Lektionen beginnen?", fragte er Draco in einem steinernen, lehrenden Ton bei dem sogar Snape eifersüchtig geworden wäre.

Draco lachte und daraufhin schmiss Lucius ihn zur Seite, legte sich auf ihn und fing an, an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. "Da wäre, das Ohrläppchen, eine sehr delikate Stell, man darf ruhig ein wenig fester an ihr knabbern.", erklärte Lucius. Danach zog er eine Bahn an Dracos Hals entlang mit seiner Zunge. "Der Hals ist auf mehrere Dinge festgelegt, nicht nur das er Luft- und Speiseröhre beinhaltet. Er hat auch unzählige, feine Nerven in der Haut, die ihn umhüllt. Stimmulierbar durch lecken, küssen und beissen.", mit jedem Worte, vollführte er auch die Tat. Indem er sich noch einmal hoch küsste und dann wieder entlang runter biss, Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Draco konnte sich kaum noch halten, er musste immer lauter lachen, so fröhlich hatte er seinen Vater seit langem nicht mehr erlebt. Lucius fühlte sich so ausgelassen, sein Draco, hatte ihn seit langem wieder Glücklich gemacht. Er fing an erst die eine, dann die andere Brustwarze in kreisenden Bewegungen zu lecken. Keiner von beiden, war sich darüber bewusst, dass in diesem Moment ein blaugraues Augenpaar, ihre Taten und Spiele beobachtete.

Da es ihr letztes gemeinsames, lustvolles Frühstück für die nächste Zeit war, liessen sie sich Heute sehr viel Spielraum, für Neckereien, Spielchen und Liebkosungen während sie es einnahmen. Danach nahmen sie ein gemeinsames, langes Bad, in dem sie noch ausgiebig Küsse und Bisse austauschten. Spöter zogen sie sich an und verbrachten die restliche Zeit in der Bibliothek, in gemeinsamer Stille auf der Canapé.

Gegen Mittag setzten sich die beiden ins Esszimmer, es war schon wieder für drei gedeckt worden und Lucius konnte die Wut und auch Trauer in Dracos Gesicht sehen. Trotz der Gefahr das Narcissa reinplatzen würde, streichelte er Draco übers Haar und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal. Dracos Gesicht normalisierte sich umgehend. Und schon öffnete Narcissa die Tür, mit einem knappen.:"Guten Morgen.", grüssend in ihrem säuerlichsten Ton.

_-Oh, du kleine Schlange. Charmant wie eh und je.-_ Wütend sah Lucius zu ihr hinüber als sie es nicht bemerkte. _-Wie kann man seine Familie auf so eine Weise begrüssen. Verdammt, Cissa.-_ Dennoch sprach er sie lächelnd an.:"Guten Morgen, Schatz. Du bist doch nicht mehr wütend oder mein Goldkelchen?" Innerlich fügte er jedoch hinzu. _-Bitte sei wütend und verlasse uns für immer.-_

Draco ging seinem guten Beispiel nach, und sagte in seinem süssesten Ton.:"Mutter, egal was ich getan habe, es tut mir aus vollstem Herze leid. Ich gelobe Besserung. Verzeihst du mir?" Aber auch seine Gedanken waren absolut das Gegenteil. _-Verdammt, du blöde Kuh. Sollte Lucius mich auch nur einen Moment mit dir alleine lassen, erwürge ich dich eigenhändig.-_

"Aber natürlich bin euch zweien nicht mehr Böse. Ich war ja so dumm, euch 'alleine' zu lassen. Meine, mir liebsten Schätze, es tut mir auch so Leid. Ich bin einfach so gegangen. Lasst uns doch essen. Ihr seid bestimmt 'erschöpft' von diesem harten Wochenende.", säuselte sie jetzt zu Lucius und Draco. _-Ihr verdammten...-_

Das Mittagessen verlief sehr ruhig und fröhlich. Denn Umständen entsprechend. Lucius versuchte mit gekünstelter Frische, die Kälte die von Dracos Benehmen und Worten ausging zu überspielen. Er wollte nun ja wirklich nicht in Azkaban landen, falls er Narcissa mit einem 'Avada Kedavra' vollstreckte. Aber sollte sie Draco noch mal so anschreien oder ihn gar wieder einmal schlagen, würde er sie auf der Stelle in der Luft zerreissen.

Der Rest des Tages verlief sonst sehr ruhig. Lucius versuchte die Arbeit der letzten Tage, die er wegen Draco zur Seite gelegt hatte schnell zu bearbeiten. Aber schon nach einiger Zeit bemerkte er, dass die Freude und das leichte Leben mit Draco ihn ein wenig verweichlicht hatten. Mit beiden Zeigefingern auf seinen Schläfen kreisend, lehnte sich Lucius zurück.

Dünne, geschickte Finger kreisten über seinen Schultern, unter sein Hemd und streichelten seine Nippel. _-Oh, Cissa. Ich dachte du wärest aus dem Alter heraus. Verdammt, ich will dich nicht an mir haben.-_ Langsam wurde sein Kopf nach hinten überstreckt und weiche Lippen legten sich auf seine. "Nicht, Cissa, bitte. Ich muss arbeiten, siehst Du das denn nicht?", nuschelte er. Aber als er seine Augen öffnete, sah er in Dracos zufrieden grinsendes Gesicht. _-Ach, Draco.-_ "Wenn uns deine Mutter erwischt, sind wir beide nicht mehr sicher vor ihr. Und sie wird nicht bei Crucio verweilen, das weisst du doch.", sprach er leise, während er Draco auf seinen Schoss zog.

"Ach Lucius, Draco. Hier seit ihr zwei. Lucius du solltest 'unseren' Sohn nun wirklich nicht mehr auf deinem Schoss sitzen lassen.", flötete Narcissa fröhlich vor sich hin. _-Wie lange hat sie uns schon zugesehen? Hat sie unseren Kuss gesehen?-_ Bei diesem letzten Gedanken verkrampfte sich Lucius Magen. Wieder sprach Narcissa zu ihm.:"Lucius könnten wir beide kurz unter vier Augen sprechen. Bitte Draco, lass deinen 'Vater' und mich alleine für einen Augenblick." Wütend verliess Draco das Arbeitszimmer. -Ja, sie hat unseren Kuss ebobachtet.-

"Lucius, der Grund für meine Wut vor ein paar Tagen am Frühstückstisch war, das ich deinen 'geliebten' Sohn, an deinen, für ihn verbotenen Büchern, gesehen habe. Er hatte sich, glaube ich zumindest, eines über Halluzinogene Pflanzen genommen. Bei dem Umfeld, das er auf Hogwarts hat, musste ich eingreifen. Leider hast du mir nicht die Möglichkeit gegeben.", gab Narcissa an. _-Entweder betont sie wirklich einige Wörter extra stark heute. Oder es ist mein schlechtes Gewissen.-_ "Ich hatte es ihm erlaubt, Narcissa. Du musst wissen das einige Pflanzen, die er in Hogwarts bei Severus nutzt, auch dazu gehören. Und ich wollte ihm ein wenig Wissen vermitteln, damit er sich nicht durch Nebenwirkungen bei der Nutzung, zum Schulnarren macht. Dafür ist Potter schon da.", log Lucius. Innerlich war Lucius tief enttäuscht. _-Habe ich ihm nicht gesagt, er darf dieses Regal nicht anfassen. Ach Draco. Warum musst du mich so enttäuschen. Gerade wo ich dir immer mehr vertraut habe.-_ "Könnte ich jetzt bitte wieder allein sein, Narcissa. Morgen muss ich wieder arbeiten.", legte er ihr nett aber bestimmt nahe. Mit einem knappen nicken, verschwand Narcissa.

Als seine Mutter, das Arbeitszimmer wieder verlassen hatte, ging Draco wieder zu seinem Vater. "Lucius, darf ich dir helfen? Damit du Zeit sparst? Ich weiss, das du die Sachen auf Heute verschoben hast wegen mir. Ja? Bitte?", bettelte Draco liebevoll. Lucius war immer noch auf Draco wütend. _-Nein, benimm dich nicht wie, Cissa. Er wird einen Grund dafür gehabt haben. Er würde nie etwas gegen meinen Willen tun. Ausser wenn es wichtig ist.-_ "Hier Draco, sortiere diese Papiere, nach ihrem Datum, den Rest erkläre ich dir gleich.", sagte er einfach nur und gab Draco einen Stapel Pergament. _-Was ist los? Was hat die Hexe jetzt wieder mit ihm gemacht?-_ Draco tat wie ihm aufgetragen, war aber nicht mehr so gut gelaunt wie am Morgen.

Als Lucius an diesem Abend zu Bett ging, legte er sich nah an die Stelle, die am Morgen noch von Draco besetzt worden war. Er wollte am nächsten Morgen nicht arbeiten gehen. Nicht das er faul war, nicht bei seiner Arbeit, aber er wollte Draco nicht mit Narcissa alleine lassen. _-Draco. Ich kann es ja jetzt schon nicht mehr aushalten, wie fühle ich mich in einer Woche. Hm. Das Kopfkissen riecht nach ihm. Oh Merlin. Jetzt benehme ich mich schon wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen.-_ Bei dem Gedanken musste Lucius lächeln. Nach einiger Zeit schlief er doch ein. Wenigstens war Draco in seinen Träumen bei ihm.

Draco lag wach, gestern um diese Zeit, wurde er defloriert, doch jetzt, jetzt musste er wieder Abstand zu seinem Liebhaber halten. Wahrscheinlich lag seine Mutter bei Lucius und versuchte ihn gerade davon zu überzeugen, das diese Nacht zu schön sei, als das man getrennt schlafen sollte. _-Ach, du Idiot. Sie liegt nicht neben ihm. Sie liegt jetzt schon längst unter ihm und bekommt das, was dir zusteht.-_ Wütend schlief er nur sehr spät ein. In seinen Träumen war er immer noch allein im Hause mit Lucius.


	9. Narcissa und andere Lügen

_Ja geliebtes Leservolk, ein 'Hammer' langes Kapitel._** ggg**

_Amunet - Cissas' Rache wird frühestens im 10'ten Kapitel sichtbar. Ich muss ja sagen, alles Cissa-Fans werden mich hasse. Gerade wegen 'HBP'_

_niah lina - Malfoys sind keine Muggel. Vater sagt, Mutter und Sohn gehorcht. Mutter sagt, Sohn gehorcht. Sohn sat gar nix. ;-)_

_Ausserdem ist Cissa, bei mir in der geschichte so 'ne richtig Druchtriebene. -höhö-_

_Kalinetrine - Ja, Lucius liebt seinen kleine 'Racker'. Da kommt noch mehr von._

_Verrckte Hutmacherin - Nun zu dir. Intelligente Dame. Weisst du, die meisten haben den ersten Teil übersprungen. Darum hatte ich es so angegeben. Aber, gut aufgepasst. Vor allem zeigt mir das, dasss einige wirklich alles durchgelesen haben._

_Ich bin stolz. schniefff_

_Diese Kapitel ist wie ein Ü-Ei, 3 in 1._

_Sex, Plot und etwas zum schmuntzeln gegen Ende. - Ich weiss, nicht jeder wird darüber lachen. _

_--- -   
_

Süsse Lippen rissen Lucius aus seinen feuchten Träumen. Er erwiderte diesen Kuss nur all zu gerne. Leise stöhnte er in den anderen Mund.:"Draco." Als lange, feine Haare auf sein Gesicht und seinen Hals fielen, riss er sich weg von dem Kuss. _-Narcissa. Ich glaube es nicht. Habe ich gerade wirklich Dracos Namen erwähnt. Und dann habe ich mich auch noch von ihr weggezogen, als ich sie gesehen habe.-_ "Lucius, ich bin nicht Draco. Ich bin deine Frau, Narcissa. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an mich, oder? Die Narcissa, die dir ihre Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt hat!", fauchte Narcissa mit hochrotem Gesicht.

Lucius hatte in seinem ganzen Leben keine Angst, erst Recht nicht vor Frauen. Aber dieser Gesichtsausdruck von Narcissa, gab ihm ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl. "Schatz, ich..." _-Ja, was Lucius, was. Lass dir schnell etwas einfallen.-_ "... habe von Draco geträumt, du weisst, seine ersten Schritte. Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Du weisst wie sehr ich unseren Jungen liebe", log er. Es war danach sehr ruhig, so beschloss Lucius, schnellstmöglich aus dem Haus zu kommen. _-Hat sie etwas bemerkt?. Ihr Götter, hoffentlich endet das nicht noch mit rollenden Köpfen.-_

Lucius versuchte es schnellstens, seinen Arbeitstag zu meistern, damit er umgehend nach Hause konnte. Er wusste Draco würde es nicht alleine mit seiner Mutter aushalten, nachdem sie ihn vor einigen Tagen so erniedrigt hatte.

Draco ging seiner Mutter weitgehend aus dem Weg und dass auch nur auf seines Geliebten Geheiss.

Nach dem Mittagessen, sprach Narcissa zu Draco und Lucius.:"Ich werde mich gleich nach dem Essen mit einer Freundin nach Diagon Alley begeben. Es könnte länger dauern. Soll ich euch irgend etwas mitbringen?" Beide schüttelten nur langsam ihre Köpfe. Darauf stand sie auf und verliess den Raum. _-Na dann will ich euch mal alleine lassen.-_

Als sie später das Haus verlassen hatte, betrat Lucius Dracos Raum.:"Draco, du hast vor einigen Tagen, ein Buch aus der Bibliothek genommen, eines von denen, die sich in den, dir verbotenen Regalen befinden? Bevor du mir antwortest, will ich dich nur davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass ich deiner Mutter gegenüber behauptet habe, ich hätte es dir geliehen. Ich hoffe du hast einen guten Grund gehabt, mich zu enttäuschen. Nun?" Draco sah seinen Vater entsetzt an und sprach nur leise.:"Nein Vater." Bei dem Wort 'Vater' zuckte Lucius kaum merklich. "Ich habe keines von deinen Büchern genommen. Wir waren doch erst Samstag einige, andere Bücher für mich kaufen. Wieso sollte ich dann eines deiner entwenden? Und das nachdem du dich mir gegenüber so lieb verhältst? Ganz im Gegenteil, ich versuche dir zu zeigen, das du mir vertrauen kannst. Sonst hätte ich die Zweisamkeit mit Mutter genutzt, um irgend etwas mit ihr anzustellen. Aber ich habe es dir versprochen, also werde ich weiter nur den lieben Sohn spielen." Bei den letzten Worten trat er an seinen Vater heran, nahm seine Hand und küsste sie zaghaft. "Draco, nicht. Höre mir zu, du weisst, alles in diesem Haus hört auf mein Wort, wenn ich dieses Buch herbeirufe, und es kommt hier irgendwo aus deinem Zimmer zu mir, dann wird das Konsequenzen haben. Liebe oder nicht, ist daraufhin nicht mehr von Belang.", presste Lucius zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Draco bekam Angst, er hatte doch nichts getan. Wie konnte er nur so mit ihm reden? Es tat so weh, seinen liebsten so wütend zu sehen. Er konnte sehen, wie Lucius nur schwer seine Wut unter Kontrolle hatte. Langsam zog Lucius seine Hand von Dracos Hand weg. "Hiermit befehle ich Lucius Malfoy, Herr des Hauses, das sich alle Bücher, die Draco verboten wurden, vor mir Stapeln, alle. Parere!", befahl er in einem lauten, harschen Ton.

Unter Dracos grossem Himmelbett kam ein dickes Buch auf dem Holzboden angerast und hielt genau zu Lucius Füssen. Für einen Moment sah Draco, wie sich die sonst so schönen Gesichtszüge seines geliebten Vaters schmerzhaft verzogen, als er das Buch hochhob, doch dann sprach Lucius ohne ihn anzusehen.:"Draco, wieso hast du mich angelogen? Vielleicht hätte ich dich nicht gescholten, wenn du mir einen guten Grund genannt hättest, wieso ich es dir erlauben sollte. Alles was ich von dir erwarte ist Ehrlichkeit." Lucius vorwurfsvoller Ton schmerzte in Dracos Brust, hatte er doch keine Ahnung wie das Buch dort hingelangt worden war. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, er fing an bitterlich zu weinen, obwohl er es als peinlich empfand. Aber es rollten immer mehr Tränen, je mehr er sie zurück halten wollte. _-Verdammt.-_

Nein, Lucius konnte ihn so nicht sehen, vergessen war all die Wut. Vergessen war die Enttäuschung. Er würde ihn nicht weiter quälen können. Nicht seinen Drachen. Als er Draco umarmte, lösten sich die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht und er versicherte Draco leise.:"Ist schon gut. Ich weiss, das Du nichts schlechtes damit vor hattest. Lasse es uns einfach vergessen. Ich bin dir nicht mehr Böse, und Du weinst nicht mehr." Draco schluchzte nur.:"Du verstehst es nicht, Vater. Ich Lüge nicht. Ich bin nicht mehr klein, so das ich etwas unter dem Bett verstecken muss. Ich weiss wirklich nicht, wie es dort hin gelangen konnte."

Lucius küsste ihn auf die Stirn, während er Dracos Wangen mit seinen Händen sanft umfasste. Junge stählerne Augen trafen auf ihre ältere Pendants. Leicht zitternd streckte sich Draco seinem Vater entgegen und küsste ihn. Lucius erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich während seine Hände von den salzigen, von Tränen aufgeweichten Wangen runter zu Dracos Nacken wanderten. Lucius konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, zu gross war seine Liebe.

_-Meine Liebe. Mein Verderben.-_ Lucius hob seinen blonden Engel hoch, schritt langsam mit ihm zu dem Bett, legte ihn drauf und spreizte seine Beine. Dracos Umarmung wurde fester, während Lucius ihm seine Erektion entgegen drückte. "Lucius, lass uns die Zeit nützen. Ich halte nicht noch einen Tag ohne dich aus.", wisperte Draco leise in Lucius' Ohr. Daraufhin küsste Lucius ihn ungehalten und grob. "Belüge mich nie wieder. Ich lasse mich nicht von dir zum Narren halten," , zischte Lucius und biss ihm in die Unterlippe, bis er Blut schmecken konnte, "Nicht ein zweites Mal. Vergiss das nie oder du bereust es." Bei diesen Worten und dem Biss stieg die Angst wieder in Draco. Sein Vater drohte niemandem, er versprach.

Lucius riss Draco das Hemd von seinen weichen, blassen Oberkörper, während er an seinem Hals leckte. Draco streichelte über seine langen, weichen Haare und stöhnte ungehemmt. _-Bitte. Nimm mich.-_ Lucius wurde immer ungehaltener, und entkleidete Draco immer schneller und verzweifelter. Er musste die Zeit nutzen, bevor Narcissa wieder im Wege stehen würde, er müsste ihn tiefer an sich binden. Als Draco ihn auszog, half er mit, damit sie endlich das Bett nutzen könnten.

Als Draco Lucius ausgezogen hatte, sah er wie der sich flach auf das Bett legte und ihn dabei auf sich zog. Draco setzte sich auf Lucius Schoss, die Beine an beiden Seiten an den Hüften entlang, während er sich vorbeugte um Lucius Hals zu küssen. Er war wieder so froh, endlich konnte er auch diese schönen Brustwarzen seines Vaters lecken und an ihnen saugen, bis sie hart wurden. Lucius stöhnte bei dieser wundervollen Behandlung seiner Brust. _-Ich muss tiefer gehen.-_ Draco umspielte mit seiner Zunge erst Lucius Bauchmuskeln, dann glitt er runter zu dem Bauchnabel, umkreiste ihn auch nur um danach seine Zungenspitze rein zu dippen. "Draco, bitte...", Lucius Stimme brach abrupt ab, als Draco sofort tiefer glitt.

Weiter runter, bis er schliesslich an der Peniswurzel angekommen war. _-Was jetzt?-_ Mit seiner Hand zog er über das jetzt nicht mehr ganz so weiche Fleisch, umschloss es halb mit seinen kleinen Händen und saugte über die Spitze. Lucius keuchte schwer, dadurch fühlte sich Draco ermutigt weiter zu gehen. Er fing an seine Hände fester um das Glied zu ziehen und ahmte die Bewegungen nach, die sein Vater beide Male bei ihm vollführt hatte. Als sich auf der Spitze eine kleine Perle gebildet hatte, berührte Draco sie mit seiner Zunge.

Lucius versuchte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen ein wenig abzustützen, als er sah, wie gierig sein Draco, den Liebestropfen auf der Spitze wegleckte. Das war zu viel für ihn, er musste sich wieder zurücklehnen. Langsam spreizte er die Beine weit auseinander, damit Draco eine bessere Position einnehmen konnte.

Draco wusste es war richtig, sonst hätte sein Vater nicht die Beine auseinander gezogen. Jetzt in einer besseren Haltung beschloss er, mehr als die Spitze in seinem Mund aufzunehmen. Langsam öffnete er seine Lippen und stülpte sie über das Glied, saugte leicht, bis er wieder diesen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund schmecken konnte. Er versuchte es wie beim ersten Mal, als er den Finger seines Vater gelutscht und gesaugt hatte. Nur war es diesmal schwerer, es war zu dick, aber Draco versuchte es trotzdem, seinem Vater zuliebe. Erst als er die Hände auf seinem Hinterkopf spürte, fing er an das Fleisch in seinen Mund rein und raus zu schieben. "Ja, weiter so Draco.", stöhnte Lucius, während er mit seinen Händen immer tiefer in Dracos Haare fasste. Draco hatte Probleme mit dem Penis in seinem Mund, sein Vater schob sich ihm entgegen, obwohl er gar nicht mehr tiefer Einlass gewähren konnte.

Als Lucius bemerkte, wie Draco würgen musste, lockerte er seinen Griff und füllte wie Draco seinen Penis fast ganz wieder rauszog. _-Draco, nicht...-_ Er musste sich zusammen reissen. "Draco, wenn Du es nicht schaffst, kannst du mit der Hand nachhelfen. Bewege sie mit deinem Mund im gleichen Takt.", flüsterte Lucius. Draco tat, wie es sein Vater ihm erklärt hatte und konnte nun auch mit der anderen Hand die Hoden umfassen.

Nach einiger Zeit war Lucius Glied völlig schmierig und er sagte daraufhin zu Draco.:"Draco, willst du vielleicht noch mehr?" Draco hauchte ein kaum hörbares Ja und Lucius zog ihn an sich hoch, spreizte Dracos Beine weit auseinander, hob ihn an der Hüfte hoch und während er mit einer Hand sein Glied fest hielt, drückte er mit der anderen Hand Draco langsam runter.

Draco fühlte wie sich sein Muskel weitete, während sich seine Pobacken über das heisse, glitschige Fleisch stülpten. Es tat ein wenig weh und Draco wimmerte.:"Langsam Vater, bitte." Lucius verstand und nickte verständnissvoll. Er verweilte erst einige Zeit in dieser Haltung, um dann wieder beide Hände um Dracos Hüfte zu platzieren. Danach schob er Draco endgültig bis zum Ende auf sein Stück. "Ahh" hörte man beide gleichzeitig stöhnen. Nachdem Lucius Draco umarmte und zu einen Kuss rüber beugte, konnte man man nur noch ein Meer von Blasser Haut und hellsten, blonden Haaren erblicken ohne wirklich einen von beiden zu erkennen. Lucius Hüften hoben sich in einem langsamen aber stetigen Rhythmus an, um nach dem ablassen wieder aufzusteigen. Draco nibbelte genüsslich an Lucius Nippel, erst eines dann das andere.

Als der Takt schneller wurde, die Atmung stockender, fing Draco an, unstetiger zu werden. Leise sagte er zu Lucius.:"Lucius, ich kann mich nicht mehr halten, hilf mir." Lucius legte Draco flach auf seine Brust und rollte sich mit ihm um, so das er auf Draco lag, zog liebevoll die dünnen Beine über seine Schultern, um tiefer eindringen zu können.

Draco war froh, das er den Takt nicht mehr bestimmen musste, war er durch kurz vor seiner Erlösung, er verlor sich jetzt mit jedem starken Stoss, der von Lucius Hüften ausging, tiefer in das Bett gedrückt, es war himmlisch. Diese Kraft, die von seinem Vater ausging. Für einen Moment sah er seine Augen, fühlte die Wärme in den sonst so kalten Augen und wusste, dass er der Grund dafür war. Ohne weiter zu überlegen hob er seien Oberkörper an, umarmte Lucius wieder und stöhnte seinen Namen, zwischen den Küssen, die er auf der muskulösen Brust hinterliess. Es war ein Genuss, die wenigen, salzigen Schweissperlen auf seinen Lippen zu spüren, den Geschmack seines Vaters.

Lucius Verlangen wurde stärker, mit jedem Stoss, versuchte er vergeblich tiefer einzudringen. Sein stöhnen wurde immer lauter, er konnte Draco nur noch schwer halten, da sein Geist sich nur noch auf die Schübe konzentrieren konnte. Lucius war so verzweifelt, je mehr er sich in ihm bewegte, desto schwerer war es für ihn, Draco als sein Sohn anzusehen.

Draco zog eine Hand um sein Glied und machte immer schnellere Bewegungen, er wollte unbedingt wieder dieses Gefühl haben, bevor Lucius fertig war, zu gross war die Angst, er könnte es nicht mehr schaffen.

Im nächsten Augenblick hob Lucius Draco an den Hüften hoch und drang ein wenig tiefer ein, als auch schon Draco zu weinen anfing.:"Vater, bitte, langsamer, es schmerzt." Aber er konnte nicht mehr, er musste schneller werden, leise versicherte er Draco.:"Shh, Draco. Gleich sind wir soweit. Denke daran, verkrampfe dich nicht so." Ja, Draco erinnerte sich wieder und fühlte, wie es aufhörte Weh zu tun. Mit den Fingernägeln seiner linken Hand zerrte er grob an seines Vaters Rücken. Daraufhin biss Lucius in seinen Hals, saugte hart und fest, so das er einen grossen Liebesbiss hinterliess, der durch die blasse Haut, erst recht hervor gehoben wurde.

Es war zu viel für Draco, Lucius war so tief in ihm. Dann dieser Biss. Draco kam mit einem lauten stöhnen, während er seinen Liebhaber tief in den Rücken kratzte. Lucius fühlte die Nässe zwischen ihren Bäuchen, das Geräusch seiner Hüfte, an Dracos Arsch klatschend, gab ihm den Rest, er liess es einfach raus, während er, in einem viel zu hohen Ton wimmerte und stöhnte. Nachdem er kam, sackte er in Draco zusammen, während dieser leise weinend seine Haare streichelte.

Als Lucius einen Augenblick später wieder seine Augen öffnete und Draco weinen sah, fragte er ihn sanft.:"Hat es so sehr weh getan?" Draco schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und sprach.:"Ganz im Gegenteil, es war so intensiv. Lucius, bitte..." Weiter kam Draco nicht, als sich Lucius Lippen liebevoll auf seine legten. Der Kuss war mehr gehaucht, aber so beruhigend für Lucius. Da er für einen Moment dachte, er hätte Draco doch Schmerzen zugefügt.

Nach einiger Zeit, zog sich Lucius wieder aus ihm raus und trug Draco in dessen Badezimmer. Einige Minuten später, war die Badewanne mit heissem Wasser, einigen Kräuter-Essenzen und Dracos Lieblingsschaum gefüllt. Lucius starke Arme hievten Draco in die Wanne und er folgte ihm sofort.

Er zog Draco auf seinen Schoss, umarmte ihn und wisperte leise.:"Medicare" Draco fühlte wie sich sein unterer Körperteil nicht mehr so pochend in Schmerzen wand. "Penetralis curare.", flüsterte Lucius nun mit kaum hörbarer Stimme und küsste Draco auf die Stirn. Draco fühlte, wie sich eine weiche Kühle tief in seine schmerzenden Bereiche ausbreitete, ein leichtes kribbeln folgte und Draco ging es wieder etwas besser. "Danke, Lucius.", hauchte er seinem Geliebten zu und umarmte ihn jetzt auch, aus eigener Kraft.

Nachdem er Draco gewaschen hatte, zog er sie beide an und legte Draco ins Bett. Er sah auf seine Taschenuhr, sie hatten noch genug Zeit bis zum Abendessen. Schnell beseitigte Lucius Dracos zerrissene Kleidung und öffnete alle Fenster. _-Jeder, der jetzt hier reinkommt, kann es riechen, dass wir Sex hatten. Hoffentlich braucht Cissa noch ein wenig.-_

Lange sah er Draco beim schlafen zu, bis ein Hauself berichtete, dass die Hauherrin angekommen sei und das Abendessen in kurzer Zeit serviert würde. Lucius nickte nur und befahl mit einer lässigen Handbewegung, allein gelassen zu werden. Er hob das Buch hoch, es schmerzte immer noch, wenn er an die Vorfälle dachte, er wollte, musste Draco glauben, zu gross wäre die endgültige Gewissheit, das Draco gelogen hätte. Lucius weckte Draco langsam und sagte ihm das es gleich Essenszeit wäre, da seine Mutter wieder da sei. Ohne grosse Umschweife, stand Lucius mit dem schweren Buch unter seinem Arm auf und verliess den Raum. Er bemerkte nicht den verliebten, verträumten und tranceartigen Blick seines Sohnes.

Am Tisch war alles wieder bei dem Alten. Narcissa erzählte, von den teuren Dingen die sie 'ergattern' konnte, bevor sie irgendwelche dummen Neureichen mitnehmen konnten. Wie vom Blitz getroffen stand sie auf, rannte aus dem Raum, nur um einige Minuten später mit einem teuren himmelblauen, viktorianischen Kleid in ihren Händen wiederzukommen. "Cissa, ein einfaches Accio hätte auch gereicht.", kränkelte Lucius gespielt herum, zu offensichtlich, wollte er ja keinen Streit mit ihr anfangen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und hielt das Kleid mit einem irren Grinsen vor sich. "Und? Ist es nicht 'himmlisch'?", sprach sie Lucius an.

Eigentlich war Lucius in dem Moment nicht zum lachen, doch als er Draco sah, wie der seine Arme vor sich hielt, mit einem imaginären Kleid zwischen den Fingern und seine Mutter mit jedem Wort nachahmte, musste er grinsen. Draco lächelte zurück und hob seinen Zeigefinger vor die Lippen, während er ein lautloses 'Shh' mit dem Mund formte.

Jetzt laut lachend sagte Lucius.:"Es sieht grossartig aus. Was meinst du Liebling, warum ich so lächeln muss. Dich darin zu sehen, dass kann ich kaum noch abwarten." "Luc, machst du dich über mich lustig?", fauchte Narcissa leicht wütend. Wieder verzog Draco sein Gesicht und formte übertrieben ihre Gesichtszüge nach, schielte und machte nur faxen. "Nein, Schatz. Was denkst Du, der Gedanke, wie die anderen jetzt säuerlich drein schauen, weil sie es nicht kaufen konnten, für an Unmengen für Galleonen, gefällt mir.", gab Lucius maliziös zurück. _-Ja, bei dem Tonfall muss sie mir glauben. Verdammt Draco, dafür bezahlst du.-_ Lucius Laune war wieder etwas gehoben. Wie tat dieser Junge das bloss?

Die restliche Zeit des Essens war danach wieder Ruhe. Man beschloss diesen Abend früh zu beenden. Etwas später fing es an zu donnern und Gewitter durchzogen den nächtlichen Himmel. Ängstlich tastete sich Draco leise zu Lucius in das Schlafzimmer und legte sich zu ihm. Der vertraute Geruch beruhigte ihn sehr und kurz darauf schlief Draco ein. Lucius öffnete die Augen, lächelte und legte schützend seine Arme um seinen Drachen.

_** -- -**_

_**Medicare - (lat.) heilen**_

_**curare - (lat.) kurieren**_

_**Penetralis - (lat.) tief, im innersten**_

_**Japp, ich weiss, mein Latein ist nicht mehr das Beste. Aber ich meine, es wäre richtig so.**_

_**Küsschen **_


	10. Dracos Schmerz

_Und jetzt alle, stellt euch Jason Isaacs aka Lucius Malfoy mal so mit 'ner richtig bösen Miene vor. -Groar-_

_Amunet - Ja, jetzte siehst du einen Teil ihres Planes, der sich ja nicht ganz erfüllt hat Ausserdem musst Du Lucius verstehen, er ist immer noch ein bisschen ängstlich, ob sein Sohn ihm nicht doch etwas vorspielen könnte, immerhin sind die beiden Malfoys._

_Katja1989 - Ihre Rache ist nicht agnz so gut durchdacht, sie ist eine gekränkte Barbie-Puppe. Aber das wirst Du noch später sehen._

_Wieder einmal Danke an die Leser und Reviewer._

_Ach habe ich euch schön erzählt, dass das 07. Kapitel meine Rekorde gebrochen hat. Der Sex-Teil muss sich wohl sehr gut herumgesprochen haben._** ggg**

_Also dann noch viel Spass._

_-- - _

Als Draco an diesem Tag aufwachte, war sein Vater schon auf dem Weg zu seiner Arbeit. Draco zog das Kissen, welches den Kopf seines Vaters bettete an sich und atmete tief ein. Er sah nicht wie seine Mutter hinter ihm stand und ihn beobachtete. Ihr Gesicht in Wut verzerrt. Leise sprach Draco.:"Lucius, mein Geliebter. Wieso muss ich dein Sohn sein, wieso kann ich nicht ein Fremder sein." Das war zuviel für Narcissa, laut schrie sie.:" Draco, du kleines, elendiges, perverses Miststück, wusste ich es doch." Draco drehte sich erschrocken im Bett um. Seine Augen weit geöffnet, sah er wie ihr Gesicht, sich zu einer Maske aus Rage und Hass verformte. _-Verdammt. Sie hat es mitbekommen.-_ Er wollte gerade sprechen als Narcisa wütend fauchte.:"Crucio!"

_-Nein.-_ Lucius schrak von seinem Schreibtischsessel hoch. _-Was war das. Ich habe seit Jahren kein Crucio mehr gespürt. Wie komme ich zu solchen Schmerzen? Ich habe wohl zuviel gearbeitet, es ist ja niemand hier.-_ Wieder schmerzte es in ihm, Lucius bekam kaum noch Luft. -Was soll das?-

Draco krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. _-So fühlt es sich also an?-_ Er fühlte sich als ob er lebendig verbrennen würde. Seine Knochen, als wenn sie innerlich ausgehöhlt und danach gebrochen würden. In seinem Schädel kochte es. Blut floss aus seinem Mund.

"Mutter...", weinte er leise.

"Mutter? Du wagst es dich, mich so zu nennen? Du kleine Hure." Narcissa kreischte jetzt nur noch wie eine Irre.

"Mutter, bitte." Draco seufzte nur noch.

"Gefiel es dir wenigstens? Hat es sich gelohnt. Wäge es ab, Junge. Ein bisschen Sex für soviel Crucio?" schrie sie.

"Mutter. Mutter, verzeihe mir." Draco schluchzte nur noch, innerlich war er entsetzt, wie konnte er für so ein bisschen Schmerz, seine Gefühle, seinem Geliebten gegenüber für nichtig erklären. Aber sein Mund würde ihr jetzt alles versichern nur damit dieser höllische Schmerz endlich endete.

"Hat er dich gezwungen, Draco? Wenn ja, dann vertraue mir, ich werde ihn dafür büssen lassen." sprach sie nun in einem sanfteren Ton.

Nein, Draco konnte das nicht sagen, es war nicht wahr. Er wollte es. Ja, er hatte sogar seinen Vater aufgefordert, ihn zu lieben.

"Draco. Meine Geduld ist am Ende. Crucio!", donnerte es aus Narcissas' Mund.

Lucius wollte gerade aus dem Tor des Ministerium heraus, als ihn wieder dieser Schmerz durchfuhr. Krampfartig hielt er sich an seinem Gehstock fest. Hoffentlich sah ihn so niemand. Es wäre höchst peinlich. _-Aber, warum? Woher kam dieser Schmerz?-_ Er hatte noch einiges zu erledigen, falls er krank war, konnte er jetzt nicht nach Hause in sein Bett. _-Verdammt.-_

Narcissa sah Draco keuchen. _-Ja, keuche nur. Wenigstens stöhnst du diesmal nicht aus Lust. Verdammte Brut. Genauso versaut wie dein Vater.-_ "Ich habe euch die schon zweimal dabei beobachtet. Montag morgen war ich schon einmal hier, ich habe eure 'Lektion' mit verfolgt. Und gestern war ich auch nicht die ganze Zeit weg. Er hat dich ja ganz schön geweitet, wenn du von ihm so ein exquisites Bad mit Heilungssprüchen bekommst." Daraufhin spuckte sie Draco ins Gesicht.

"Mutter. Ich hasse dich. Du verdienst ihn nicht. Und er liebt dich auch gar nicht. Ich werde ihm alles erzählen." presste Draco zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und fügte hinzu, "Du warst das mit dieser albernen Idee. Das mit dem Buch. Richtig? So was kindisches kann auch nur ein dummes Weib wie Du planen."

Kühl lächelte sie Draco an.:"Ja, aber es war ein Versuch wert. Obliviate."

Zügig nahm sie eine volle Phiole und goss den Trank in Dracos Mund. Langsam hob sie seinen Kopf an und sprach in einem besorgten Ton.:"Draco, Draco. Geht es dir gut? Mein Junge. Alles in Ordnung?" Draco sah seine Mutter an, ihm war schwindelig und er sprach leise.:"Mutter. Ich habe Schmerzen. Bitte rufe Vater, er weiss immer was zu tun ist." _-Du kleine Ratte.Vielleicht würde er dir deinen Arsch füllen, würde dich das heilen?-_ Draco wurde Ohnmächtig.

Mit ihrem Stab hielt sie wieder auf ihn und sprach.:"Mobilicorpus" Draco erhob sich, wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gehalten lose über dem Boden und wurde von ihr in das Badezimmer geleitet. Narcissa wusste, dass Lucius bald nach Hause kommen würde, so wusch sie Draco schnell und brachte ihn in sein eigenes Bett. Sie rieb ihn mit einer Salbe ein, damit seine Wunden schnell heilen würden. Danach deckte sie ihn zu und ging in den Kunstraum um eine wenig zu malen. Es war ein so schöner Tag.

Als Lucius endlich zu Hause war, setzte er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lag immer noch 'das Buch'. _-Wieso dieses Buch? Das einzige was Draco in seinem Alter und Wissensstand damit anfangen könnte, wäre ein paar Rauschmittel herstellen und sich eine schöne Zeit machen. Nein, das ist es nicht.-_ Draco war nicht einer von dieser Sorte. Amüsiert dachte Lucius an die Geschehnisse mit dem Wein. -_Wieso, dann? Es ist eines der unbedeutensten Bücher aus dem Regal. Wen er eine Bestrafung fürchten müsste, dann würde er sich nicht für so ein niederes Werk entscheiden.-_ Es machte keinen Sinn. Lucius sass einfach nur noch da, bis ein Elf ihn zum Abendessen bat.

Als er den Raum betrat, sass Narcissa fröhlich lächelnd an ihrem Platz, aber von Draco war nicht die geringste Spur. _-Verdammt. Was soll das heute? Hat dem Schicksal wohl nicht gefallen, das ich mich zufrieden fühle,he?-_ Er setzte sich hin, und ass ein wenig. _-Bestimmt kommt er gleich runter.-_ Dann jedoch sprach Lucius.:"Accio Pfeffer. Narcissa, wo ist Draco? Ich dachte du hättest ihm Benehmen beigebracht?" Wütend nahm er das fliegende Pfeffer entgegen und würzte seinen 'Frass'. _-Verdammt, was hasst du? Es schmeckt doch. Wütend weil du ihn so viele Stunden nicht mehr gesehen hast. Tritt doch mal wieder einen Hauselfen. Das befreit, Luc.-_ Sprach seine innere Stimme. Abrupt stand Lucius auf und donnerte in seiner tiefst möglichen Stimme.:"Verdammt wo ist Draco? Weib, sprich jetzt, oder.." Narcissa flötete zu Lucius.:"Mon Amour. Rege dich nicht auf. Dein Sohn schläft, er ist ein wenig krank geworden. Ich habe mich schon um ihn gekümmert. Setzte dich, es gibt keinen Grund so ausfallend zu werden." Lucius sah sie nur ungläubig an, ihr Sohn war krank und sie stopfte das Essen einfach so in sich hinein.

Eiligen Schrittes lief er zu seinem Sohn. Als er die Tür zu dessen Schlafraum öffnete, murmelte er.:"Lumos." Einige Kerzen erleuchteten den Raum schwach. Lucius konnte seinen kleinen Jungen zusammengekauert im Bett liegen sehen. Er schlief, aber es war ein unruhiger Schlaf, wie Lucius feststellte. "Draco. Mein kleiner Drache. Ich bin es, dein Vater. Wie geht es dir?", sagte er leise in einem besorgten Ton. Als Draco quälend langsam seine Augen öffnete, bemerkte Lucius, dass sein Kind noch blasser war als sonst.

"Vater. Ich habe solche Schmerzen.", weinte Draco. "Draco, ich bin bei dir. Habe keine Angst. Ich schlafe heute Nacht bei dir im Bett. Ja?", wisperte Lucius leise in Dracos Ohr. Draco nickte ganz langsam. Lucius konnte sich noch an Dracos als Baby und Kleinkind erinnern. Sein armer Junge war immer schon schnell krank geworden. _-Genau wie Narcissa.- _Lucius selber wurde als Kind wie auch als Erwachsener nie schnell krank, es war ihm ein Rätsel, wieso sein Sohn in der Gesundheit so stark nach seiner Mutter schlagen konnte,wenn er doch ihm so ähnlich sah. Langsam fühlt er Dracos Stirn, heiss. Dann die Brust, heiss. Einmal über den Rücken, heiss und klamm. Lucius deckte Draco zu bis zum Kinn, schloss das Fenster und sprach schnell in Richtung Kamin.:"Incendio."

Als Lucius in der Küche angekommen war, fragte ein Hauself, was er begehre. Doch Lucius griff ohne ein Wort sicher nach einer grossen Schüssel und machte sich schnell an die Arbeit, ein heisse Schokolade zu kochen. Der Hauself, der erst seit einiger Zeit da war, sah ihn mit grossen Augen an. Der Hausherr persönlich tat etwas in der Küche und das auch noch geschickt und schnell. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Lucius alles vorbereitet und ging mit einem gefüllten Tablett nach oben, zu seinem Sohn.

"Lumos plus.", sprach Lucius nachdem er das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt hatte und sofort flackerten einige Kerzen mehr auf. Er gab Draco einen leichten Kuss auf die verschwitzte Wange und sofort schossen dessen Augen auf.

Glücklich darüber, das sein Vater nun bei ihm war, setzte Draco sich nun ein bisschen auf mit Lucius Hilfe und lehnte sich gegen die Kopflehne. Als er das Tablett sah, fühlte er sich an eine längst vergangene Zeit zurück erinnert. Sein Vater hatte ihm immer heisse Schokolade gemacht und das half meistens. Er gab ein gequältes lächeln von sich. Lucius musste auch lachen, er gab ihm die grosse Tasse in die Hände und sagte.:"Trinke langsam. Hast du Hunger? Ich habe dir ein paar Sandwich gemacht. Du musst sehr ordentlich kauen. Damit dein Magen nicht mehr so viel Arbeit hat, Verstanden?" Draco nickte, zu gut kannte er die Sätze, die sein Vater ihm vorsprach, wenn er krank war. Was er tun und nicht tun durfte. Wobei die letztere Liste länger war. Lucius hielt im ein Sandwich hin und sah ihn gespielt streng an.

Lucius sah seinem Sohn zu, wie dieser langsam ass und trank. Äusserlich völlig ruhig, zerfrass es ihn innerlich. _-Oh, Cissa. Verdammt, wahrscheinlich hast du ihm noch nicht mal etwas zum Essen gegeben. Er zittert so stark.-_ Er würde sich bis zum nächsten Wochenende frei nehmen, ja, er würde bei ihm bleiben, bis es ihm wieder besser ginge.

Als Draco mit allem fertig war brachte Lucius das Tablett nach unten in die Küche und nahm Draco noch eine volle Tasse Schokolade für die Nacht mit hoch. Als er wieder in dem Zimmer war, sah er wie Draco sich auf die hintere Hälfte gelegt hatte, damit er auch Platz hätte. Leise und müde entkleidete Lucius sich, seinen Blick dabei immer auf Draco ruhend.

Als er sich neben Draco legte und ihn langsam umarmte sah Lucius traurig wie dieser sich im Schlaf unbehaglich wegzog und schluchzte. Was war mit ihm los? Hatte er Lucius leid? Bei diesem Gedanken krampfte sich Lucius Magen in einer ihm ungeahnten Stärke zusammen. _-Nein. Es ist nur weil er so empfindlich wird wenn er krank ist.-_ Aber dieser Geruch, Lucius kannte diesen Geruch, wieso war es ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen? Sein Sohn roch nach irgend einer komischen Salbe, wahrscheinlich hatte sich Narcissa doch um ihn gekümmert. _-Natürlich, noch ist es ihr Sohn. Ich habe ihr unrecht getan. Ich werde mich gleich morgen früh bei ihr Entschuldigen.- _Bevor Lucius einschlief, fühlte er, wie sich Draco wieder an ihn klammerte und seine Gesicht in Lucius Halsbeuge drückte. _-Alles ist gut.-_


	11. Gelbe Nelken

_Hallo, habe ein wenig länger gebraucht für einige Recherchen. _

_ Amunet - Ja Narcissa ist eben Böse. Das mit Lucius und Dracos Verbindung habe ich selbst noch nicht ganz so verstanden. Nein, Scherz. Ich hatte eigentlich genau an so etwas ähnliches gedacht. Und, ja Lucius ist einfach nur ein besorgter Vater. Ergo menschlicher, wenn es sein muss. Das mit dem Buch, das werdet ihr noch sehen. Es ist nicht ganz leicht Lucius denkensweise zu verstehen._

_Verrückte Hutmacherin - Ja manchmal lade ich nur ein Kapitel alle 2 Tage hoch, manchmal 3-4 an einem Tag. Lucius ist sexy, wenn er so'Geil' ist. Nein, er wirft Cissa nicht aus dem Fenster, wegen dem Englischen Rasen, der ist teuer, musst du wissen. _;-P_ Ausserdem zu Dracos Alter, ich sage nur, der Sommer vor CoS/HP-II. Apropos, das mit dem auf die Fresse bekommen. Ich liebe deine blumige Ausdrucksweise. küsschen und kicher_

_Katja1989 - Ja, Cissa hat immer alles bekommen, das kann sie jetzt nicht so mit sich machen lassen. _;-) _ Krank eben. Aber hätte sie Draco nicht vergessen lassen, hätte er doch sicher gepetzt, ne?  
_

_SeverusSnapeFan - Hey, Danke. Ich hatte schon gehofft, es fällt jemandem auf. Ausserdem freue ich mich, das du ein Lucius-Fan bist. Wie findest du Snucius? (Snape x Lucius) Wird wahrscheinlich bald eine neue Story von mir beinhalten._

_An alle Lucius Malfoy aka Jason Isaacs Fans... ...Achtet mal auf den Namen seiner Sekretärin_ ;-)

_Ach und achtet auch mal auf die Farbe des 'Portraites' OK? Kuss an alle._

Ahm, in diesem Kapitel ist gegen Ende ein wenig Harsche Sprache zu registrieren. Also lasst es, wenn es euch anstöst. Ist aber gar nicht so schlimm. Pölease Read & Review macht Hundeaugen 

--- -

Als die Sonnenstrahlen Lucius im Gesicht tanzten, stöhnte er nur leise. War es schon wieder morgen? Wieder arbeiten? Oh, nein, Draco war krank. Sofort sah Lucius auf seinen Drachen. Draco hatte sein Gesicht tief in Lucius Brust vergraben. Er wimmerte immer noch zwischendurch in seinem leichten Schlaf. Lucius war so besorgt, er konnte nicht klar denken. Vielleicht sollte er doch einen Heiler aufsuchen. _-Nein. Ich warte noch einen Tag. Vielleicht war ich vorgestern zu roh zu ihm. Und sein kleiner Körper leidet noch darunter.-_ Bei dem Gedanken wurde Lucius ängstlich, liebte er seinen Draco doch so sehr.

"Draco, willst du frühstücken oder ausschlafen?", fragte Lucius ihn leise. "Schlafen.", kam die knappe Antwort leise von Draco. Lucius küsste ihn noch ein letztes mal und ging zu Narcissa in das Esszimmer. Er ass einfach still da sitzend. Als er fertig war. sprach er ruhig.:"Cissa, du hasst Draco eingesalbt und behandelt. Das war sehr lieb von dir. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so grob war gestern Abend." "Angenommen mein 'Liebster'. Ich könnte deiner lieblichen Art doch nicht länger wieder stehen, säusselte Narcissa vor sich her. _-Igit. Was will sie denn jetzt wieder? Geld? Hoffentlich keinen Sex.-_ Innerlich angeekelt sah Lucius sie an, aber sein Gesicht zeigte nichts davon. "Wenn Du mich suchen solltest, Lucius. Ich bin im Rosenzimmer.", sprach Narcissa in einem anzüglichen Ton und Lucius Magen krümmte sich, wie so oft in letzter Zeit zusammen. Vielleicht sollte er sich morgen auch von dem Heiler überprüfen lassen, wenn er ihn für Draco herbeiholte.

Als Narcissa im Rosenzimmer ankam, umspielte ein leichtes, süffisantes Lächeln ihre Lippen. Wie er über ihre anzüglichen Worte geschockt war. Es war auch zu köstlich, diese Reaktion. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie schon seit dem Tag, als ihr Sohn ihren Körper entstellt hatte, keine Lust mehr auf Lucius. _-Wer bin ich? Seine Geburtenmaschine? Seine Brut hat meinen Hüften geschadet. Ich sehe aus wie einfaches Fussvolk.-_ Verachtlich sah sie auf die Westwand des Raumes, der ein einziger Riesenspiegel war. Sie, einst die dünne, grazile Narcissa Black, sah nur noch aus wie ein Bauerntölpel, in teure Stoffe gehüllt. Sie konnte den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen, so begann sie ihr 'Nelkenportraite' weiter zu malen, heute wollte sie die Farbe der Nelken bestimmen, ja Gelb, dass wäre die perfekt Farbe. Geschickt schnappte sich Narcissa Tuch und Pinsel und begann zu malen.

Lucius ging in sein Studierzimmer, nahm ein wenig Flohpuder, schmiss es in den Kamin und sprach.:"Ministerium, Büro der Sekräterin von Lucius Malfoys, Miss Tavington." "Ja, Sir?" sprach eine junges braunhaariges Mädchen von etwa zwanzig aus den nun grünen Flammen. "Canceln sie alle Termine bis zum Wochenende für mich. Machen Sie Fudge mit anderen Worten klar, das er meinen Allerwertesten küssen kann.", spach er schnell aber bestimmt. Ein breites grinsen war nun auf ihrem Gesicht und sie sagte nur.:"Gerne, Sir. Geht es ihnen gut? Wenn nicht wünsche ich ihnen eine Gute Besserung." Lucius lächelte einfach in seiner brilliantesten Weise, war sie doch seine beste und ihm ähnlichste Sekretärin in all den Jahren.:"Mir geht es gut. Es ist mein kleiner Sohn... Und Tavington... Nehmen sie sich auch frei für den Rest der Woche. Sehen sie es als ein Geschenk von mir." "Danke, Sir.", gab sie zurück und so schnell wie sie da war, war sie auch schon wieder weg. -Ja, die kleine ist viel versprechend. Sie muss nur noch ein wenig geformt werden.- Welch eine Freude zu wissen, das es mehr von seiner Art gab. Es gefiel Lucius, kleine Miniversionen von sich, egal welchen Geschlechtes, zu formen. Ja, es war manchmal so schön ein Bastard zu sein. _-Sie brauch nur noch einen Mann, aber das schaffe ich auch noch. Erst kümmere ich mich um mein Baby.-_ Bei diesem Gedanken war er auch schon auf dem halben Weg zu Dracos Raum.

Draco sass aufrecht in seinem Bett und lass ein Buch, als sein Vater eintrat. Lucius war höchst erfreut zu sehen, dass sein Liebster wieder aus eigener Kraft sitzen konnte und begrüsste ihn mit einem weichen Kuss auf die Lippen, denn Draco nur all zu gerne entgegen nahm. "Wie geht es dir heute, Draco?", fragte Lucius besorgt, während er sich zu ihm ins Bett setzte und ihn umarmte. Doch Draco war nicht nach reden, stattdessen drehte er seinen Kopf zu Lucius und küsste dessen Kinn. Danach noch ein zweites mal, als Lucius ihn gerade etwas fragen wollte, fing Draco leicht zu knabbern an. Als er mit seiner Hand über Lucius Schoss fuhr, fühlte er, dass sein Vater wohl doch nicht mehr ganz so besorgt war wie noch vor wenigen Sekunden. Mehrmals strich Draco nun über Lucius Beule, doch Lucius zog seine Hand höher zu seiner Brust und sprach leise.:"Draco ich hatte gestern grosse Angst um dich. Was ist passiert? Warum warst du so fiebrig?" "Keine Ahnung Vater. Alle Erinnerungen an gestern morgen sind so verschwommen. Erst war Mutter Böse auf mich, danach strich sie mir über die Wange und war ängstlich um mich. Sie gab mir so einen faulig, nach schimmeligen Orangen riechenden Trank. Als ich wach wurde roch mein ganzer Körper nach komischen Kräutern, dass einzige was ich heraus riechen konnte war Arnika.", sagte Draco leise.

_-Götter, welch Altertümlichen Zutaten.-_ Lucius wusste das seine Frau ein bisschen komisch war, was Zutaten anging. Aber Arnika, dass hörte sich an als wenn Draco irgendwelche Wunden gehabt hätte. "Und du kannst dich an nichts mehr erinnern?", fragte Lucius in einem leicht warnenden Ton. Doch Draco schüttelte nur leicht seinen Kopf und sagte stattdessen nur.:"Aber ich weiss etwas anderes, ich kann echt nicht mehr bis zum Mittagessen mit meinem Hunger warten." Lucius lachte so herzlich über den Humor seines Sohnes. Er bestellte etwas leichtes zu Essen für seinen kleinen Drachen und fütterte ihn diesmal sogar wieder.

Nachdem Draco gegessen hatte, bat Lucius ihn darum, noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Als er sich sicher war, dass sein kleiner Drache schlief, stand Lucius auf um Narcissa zu besuchen. Er musste unbedingt wissen woran Draco sich verletzt hatte. Es machte ihn nervös, das Draco sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte. _-Vielleicht ein Obliviate? Aber wer würde es wagen, Lucius Mlfoys' Sohn so etwas anzutun? Warum Draco? Hat er irgendetwas gesehen?-_

Als er in den Raum trat, sah er Narcissa an der Staffelei. Mit federleichten und geschickten Schwüngen gab sie dem Bild die wundervollsten Züge. _-Wann haben wir uns so auseinander gelebt?-_ Dann fiel es ihm wieder schmerzhaft ein, es war der Moment als Draco geboren war und Lucius seinen Sohn umarmte und alles um sich herum vergessen hatte. Danach bestand sie immer darauf, dass er sie nicht mehr lieben würde, jetzt wo er doch seinen Erbe habe. Aber was sollte Lucius tun, sein Sohn war das schönste Baby auf der ganzen Welt. Er war so feingliedrig, so süss und seinen Augen waren so unnatürlich gross, im Verhältnis zu seinen Gesicht. Schlimmer wurde es als alle Bekannten aus ganz Britannien zu der Feier kamen, die Lucius abhielt für Dracos ankunft zu Hause. Draco war gerade erst sieben Tage alt und Lucius erstaunte es das Draco sogar seine reservierteren Freunde, wie Severus Snape zum lächeln brachte. Auch Monster wie Walden Macnair wurden weich bei dem Anblick und bettelten regelrecht Draco halten zu dürfen. Das gab Narcissa damals den Todesstoss. Eigentlich war sie immer und überall der Höhepunkt, doch nun war es ein Säugling dessen Erscheinung alle in sich gierig einsaugten. Mit einem Seufzer setzte sich Lucius in einen burgunderfarbenem Ohrensessel.

Narcissa legte die Mal-Utensilien hin und drehte sich zu Lucius, mit einem Anblick, der Lucius das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. Leicht eingeschüchtert durch Narcissa begann er dann.:"Ich frage mich, was Draco passiert ist? Wo hast du ihn gefunden? Welche Wunden waren es die du heilen musstest?" Narcissa setzte sich an den Flügel, sie liebte es zu spielen, dadurch konnte sie besser denken ausserdem machte ih so etwas nervös und spielte die 'Mondlicht-Sonate' an, dann sprach sie ruhig.:"Wie lange geht das schon?"

Lucius war etwas verwirrt und fragte weiter.:"Cissa, ich glaube jemand hat unseren Sohn einem Obliviate unterzogen. Du musst mir alles erzählen, alles was du weisst."

Auch hierauf antwortete sie nicht, sondern sprach nur weiter in ihrem ruhigen Tonfall.:"Unser Sohn? Wie ist er denn so? Befriedigend? Lernt er schnell?"

Lucius sah sie verwundert an und fragte jetzt eindringlicher.:"Cissa, ich mache keine Witze. Ich glaube, dass jemand oder etwas, unserem Kind wehgetan hat. Sprich endlich ordentlich mit mir!"

Narcissa sah ihm direkt in die Augen und zischte.:"Ist er weich? Ist er eng? Warst du schon immer auf dieser Schiene? War ich nur dein Alibi, damit dich niemand als Schwuchtel auslacht?"

Lucius schluckte hörbar laut, aber er konnte nicht reden. Nicht mit dem Knoten im Mund. Langsam dämmerte es in ihm. _-Sie weiss es! Diese verdammte Hure weiss es.-_ Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte fing Narcissa wieder an zu sprechen.:"Du bist genauso verdorben wie der Rest deiner Familie. Du pädophile Ratte. Du hast unseren Engel geschändet. Er glaubt sogar daran, was er sagt. Er meint er würde dich, egal wie oft ich 'Crucio' an ihm ausgeführt habe, Lieben. Hast du dir von Severus einen Liebestrank brauen lassen? Glaube es mir, er liebt den Jungen, wie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Würde er heraus bekommen, was du mit Draco tust, würde er dich sofort töten. Oder ist Draco einfach nur ein Malfoy, der von seinem innersten her schlecht ist? Wäre doch auch möglich?"

Lucius hatte sich geschworen, nie wie sein Vater, seine Ehefrau zu züchtigen, doch diese Worte waren zu schmerzend und mit einer starken Handbewegung schrie er .:"Crucio." In seinem innersten war es geschockt, wie er das tun konnte, seine eigene Frau, Mutter seines Sohnes. Doch der Gedanke wie sie mehrere male dies bei Draco tat, lies ihn weitermachen. Als er nach einigen Minuten aufhörte, sah er, wie Narcissas Nase und Mund blutete, doch das war ihm jetzt egal. Nur mühsam brachte er die folgenden Worte kontrolliert heraus.:"Narcissa Black Malfoy. Wenn du hierüber noch ein einziges Mal ein Wort zu jemand anderem verlierst, töte ich dich. Fügst du meinem kleinen Drachen noch ein einziges Mal schmerzen zu, töte ich dich. Tust du irgendetwas zu deinen Ungunsten, töte ich dich. Doch sei gewiss, bevor ich dich töte, lasse ich alle Death Eater über dich, in jede Öffnung auf deinem ganzen Körper. Danach lasse ich dich als Ehebrecherin und Death Eater entlarven und werde deinen Namen von allen Ahnentafeln dieser Welt löschen lassen so das du in Schande fällst."

Darauf ergriff er sie an ihren Handgelenken und hob sie hoch und fuhr fort.:"Weiterhin will ich dich davon in Kenntnis setzten, das ich dir nicht das Privileg des Obliviate gebe, denn du sollst dich an die Schmerzen erinnern wann immer du Draco oder mich siehst, Hure. Ausserdem wirst du ab sofort kein Geld mehr zur Verfügung haben, wenn du mir nicht genaue Gründe gibst, wofür du es brauchst. Von jetzt an werde ich dich schlechter behandeln als einen Hauself." Dann lies er sie wieder fallen.

Mit einer Genugtuung, wie Lucius sie seit langem nicht mehr empfunden hatte, begab er sich zurück in Dracos Zimmer, zog seine Schuhe aus und legte sich zu seinem kleinen Drachen unter die Decke. Draco schwang im Schlaf sofort seine Arme um Lucius Taille.


	12. Was man bereut oder auch nicht

_Bitte nicht Böse sein, dass das diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber ich musste noch ein bisschen Recherchieren, sonst würde die Story ab diesem Kapitel, denn Bach runter gehen._

_Verrückte Hutmacherin - Danke, ja Luce kan schon gemein sein, wobei er das in meiner Story nicht freiwillig ist. Dann zu den 2 Tipps. Gelb ist die Fabre des Neides. Sie ist so eine Egoistin, das sie ohne es zu merken, die Farbe des Neides nimmt für ihr Bild. Dann zu dem Namen, Wie Kalinetrine in der Review schon sagt, Das ist Isaacs Name in der Patriot. Nein, ich glaube nicht das Cissa sich einschüchtern lässt, hat sie jedenfalls gerade gesagt. ;-)_

_Amunet - Behave, Baby. Nein Severus ist bis jetzt noch nicht vorgesehen. Ich dachte jedenfalls nicht daran. Also 3'er, du, du, du. XD... Aber zu den liebenden Männern. Ja, gerade wenn es so starke Männer wie Luius sind. _

_Kalinetrine - Perfekt das mit Tavington. Ja, ja Dr. Qunicy. Ich fand seine intlligente, leicht arrogante (zu Recht) Art so was von yummy. Zu Cissa sage ich nur so viele. Du wirst über sie in diesem Kapitel mehr hören. Darum habe ich recherchiert. _

_Katja1989 - Hm. Luce hat das nur dank seines scharfen Verstsandes gepaart mit ihrer blatanten Dummheit Verstanden. Und das mit dem Happy-End. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es mit oder ohne werden soll. Aber vielleicht lasse ich das Ende offen, so das man sich selber was dazu denken kann. Schaun wa mal._

_Oi Sixrules - Danke. -küsschen links und rechts-_

_--- - _

_-Verdammt.-_ Narcissa schmerzte es in jeder erdenklichen Stelle ihres Körpers. Krächzend rief sie nach einem Hauselfen, der sofort zur Stelle war. Als er sie in ihr Schlafzimmer brachte, legte sich Narcissa blutbeschmiert und dreckig wie sie war, in ihr Bett. Wie konnte sie nur so doof sein, wollte sie ihn doch nur ängstigen, ihn dazu bewegen das er einen Fehler macht. Und wie war es geendet? Sie hielt und hielt nicht mehr ihren Mund, bis das Unheil angerichtet war. _-Nein, ich muss meine Pläne ändern. Und diesmal muss ich mich daran halten bis zum Ende.-_ Leichter gesagt als getan. Durch den Schmerz ermüdet schlief sie schnell ein.

Als Lucius am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich schuldig. Er hatte seine eigenen Grundprinzipien über Bord geworfen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er legte bei seinem Sohn an der Stirn die Hand auf und war erleichtert, das es sich wieder völlig normal anfühlte. Langsam fasste er Draco an die Wange, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn seitlich seiner Lippen. Dracos Augen öffneten sich während sein Mund sich zu einem lächeln ausbreitete. "Morgen.", hauchte er sanft. Lucius nutzte die Gelegenheit um die Lippen mit seiner Zunge weiter zu öffnen. Draco erwiderte in dem er leicht mit seiner Hand Lucius Haare zur Seite zog und seinen Kopf entgegen lehnte. Lucius biss ihm jetzt leicht in die Lippen und strich mit seiner Hand immer leicht über Dracos Nachthemd hoch und runter, es war faszinierend wie schnell man seinen kleinen Drachen zum stöhnen bringen konnte. Er küsste Draco längere Zeit einfach weiter, knabberte noch nebenbei und streichelte ihn bis er Dracos Hand an seinem Schritt fand. Sanft fasste Lucius um Dracos Hand und drückte ein wenig zu, nur um festzustellen, dass Draco sich tiefer in ihm vergrub und leise in sein Ohr flüsterte.:"Lucius, ich möchte mehr, ich bin auch ganz leise. Dann kann sie uns nicht hören. Ja?" Lucius schüttelt sanft den Kopf. Er wollte seinen Drachen nicht nehmen, nicht jetzt wieder, er musste erst wieder gesund werden.

Stattdessen nahmen er ihn mit zu einem ausgiebigem Bad. Er wusch ihn sanft und ruhig, zwischendurch küsste er ihn und neckte seinen Liebsten. Draco wollte dann gar nicht mehr aus dem Bad, aber wurde dann doch noch eines besseren belehrt. Beide zogen sich an und Lucius kümmerte sich dann um ihrer beider Haare.

Draco an seiner Hand ging Lucius in das Esszimmer und bemerkte, dass Narcissa nicht da war. Es war ihm auch eigentlich egal, war sie sowieso nichts mehr für ihn wert. Das einzige, was er bereute, war das 'Crucio'. Mag sein das Narcissa, dies bei einem Familienmitglied so leicht schaffte, aber Lucius war seine Familie heilig, er hatte nie die Vorzüge, die Narcissa hatte, sein Vater Abraxas, hatte ihn, trotz dessen er ein Einzelkind war, immer nur als Müll behandelt, nein, nicht ausserhalb, nur Daheim. Narcissa hingegen, war die jüngste von drei Schwestern und wusste immer mit dem Charme, dass sie besass, nur so um sich zu schmeissen und alle, Fremde, Eltern wie auch die älteren Schwestern taten alles für sie. Allein schon ihr Name war ein Verhöhnung, für alle sie umgebenden, Lucius fiel ein, wie oft sie sich unnötig ordinär in Umgang mit anderen Frauen der Societé gab, nur weil sie, zugegeben, die hübscheste war. Lucius war hingegen immer für pietät, natürlich war er eitel und trug sein Haar lang, weil es so schön war, aber einem Geschäftspartner unter die Nase zu reiben, das sich bei Geheimratsecken bildeten, nein, das kam gar nicht in Frage. _-Sie hat einfach keinen wirklichen Stil.-_

Draco hatte grossen Appetit und ass dementsprechend, bemerkte aber auch wie sein Vater gedankenverloren in seinen Spiegeleiern rumstocherte, bis das Eigelb fast schon zu einem 'Kunstwerk' zerlaufen war. Sanft wisperte er ihm zu.:"Vater, geht es dir gut? Du hast kaum gegessen. Wenn du heute Zeit hast, würde ich gerne auf der Canapé in der Bibliothek ein wenig mit dir in der Stille lesen? Bitte." Lucius zwang sich zu einem lächeln, strich ihm über das feine, helle Haar und nickte versichernd. Danach versuchte er doch ein wenig von seinem Essen zu geniessen auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

Als Narcissa versuchte gegen Mittag aufzustehen, bemerkte sie, das sie lieber so oder so im Bett bleiben sollte, ihre gestrigen Fehler könnte sie jetzt nicht eingestehen und Lucius mit seinem kleinen Spielzeug zu sehen, brachte ihren Mageninhalt zum brodeln, so beschloss sie, den Tag im Bett zu verbringen. Sie würde sich soviel Zeit wie möglich lassen um einen neuen, besseren Plan zu schmieden, nur müsste sie diesmal acht geben, dass sie nicht ihre Eifersucht alles verderben liese.

Draco war an diesem Tag der Mittelpunkt von Lucius. Nach stundenlangem lesen in der Bibliothek, nahm Lucius ihn zu einem Spaziergang mit in den Garten, wo sie sich in einer versteckten Ecke, nur sich zwei hatten, Lucius liebkoste Draco an jeder erdenklichen Stelle, sprach ihm zu, wie sehr er ihn liebte und las ihm jeden Wunsch von den Lippen. Draco war sein kleiner Prinz und alles war wieder in Ordnung. Als er nach einem kleinen 'Schönheitsschlaf', wie Draco es zu seinem Amusement immer nannte, wach wurde, bemerkte er, das Draco in beobachtete, noch nie hatte er seinen Sohn so interessiert gesehen.

"Lucius, du siehst so schön aus, wenn Du schläfst. Ganz anders, als wenn du wachst. Deine Gesichtszüge sind so losgelassen, dass ich dich kaum wieder zu erkennen vermag.", sagte er ganz leise ins Lucius Ohr und dessen Nackenhaare standen ganz starr auf, während sein Atem schneller wurde. Zuerst streichelte Draco mit seiner Hand über Lucius Wange, ganz leicht nur. Danach berührte er eben die feine Nase seines Liebhabers, der darauf schwer ausatmete. Es gefiel Draco, wie Lucius war, wenn er ihn berührte. Lucius Reaktionen auf jeder seiner Taten, raubte ihm ein wenig mehr den Verstand. Er konnte meistens erst wieder klar denken, wenn beide kurz vor dem Höhepunkt waren. Auch wenn diese Experienzen noch sehr rar gesät waren, konnte Draco sich an jede Bewegung lebhaft erinnern. Langsam zog er den Finger über die Lippen und fühlte leicht für einen Moment dir Zunge an der Spitze. Draco musste lachen, es war wie ein wundervoller Traum und er hoffte, dass dieser Traum nie enden würde. Sein jetzt eben nasser Finger war am Kinn und er konnte die leichte Falte spüren, die dieses Kinn so einzigartig machte.

Lucius war ganz perplex, sein kleiner Drache war gerade dabei ihn zu Verführen, aber trotz alle dem, war es ein schönes Gefühl. Als Draco bei seinem Kinn angekommen war, sah Lucius und wartete auf die nächste Berührung, als Draco sich herüber beugte und sich langsam mit seinem Mund an Lucius Hals festsaugte. Lucius konnte genau fühlen wie dabei eine Hand zu seiner Hose fand und die Knöpfe öffnete. Er konnte kaum noch atmen, denn er wusste das er nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, wenn Draco so weiter machte. Langsam bewegte sich die Hand in seine Hose und Lucius strich mit seiner Hand über Dracos Arm und spreizte ein wenig die Beine, als seine andere Hand sich in Dracos Haaren festkrallte.

Draco wusste, wenn er nicht bald loslassen würde, dann hätte Lucius einen riesigen Flecken an seinem Hals und er selbst hätte bald keine Haare mehr. Aber es war zu schön, um jetzt aufzuhören. Er fasste langsam um den Schaft und rieb mit seinem Finger über die Spitze, auf der sich sofort Lusttropfen bildeten. Draco war höchst erfreut zu sehen wie Lucius seine Augen schloss. Langsam gesellte sich sein Kopf, zu seiner Hand dazu und Draco durfte wieder in leichten Schüben seinen Penis spüren.

Lucius winkelte die Beine an, er wollt damit besser die Hüften heben und senken, so dass er den Rhythmus besser zeigen konnte. Lucius, der von dem ganzen Vorspiel schon viel zu weit war, stöhnte nur noch laut, während seine Hände fest an Dracos Kopf hielten. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, heute nicht mit seinem kleinen Drachen so weit zu gehen. Doch waren die kleinsten Sünden, immer die köstlichsten.

Draco fühlte, wie Lucius seinen Kopf 'nahm'. _-Er fickt meinen Mund?-_ Das war schön, es gefiel ihm. Leider hatte Draco ihn schon zu sehr vorbearbeitet und Lucius kam viel zu schnell und viel zu laut in ihm. _-Hoffentlich hat Mutter uns nicht gehört.-_ Bei dem Gedanken musste Draco lachen. Lucius zog ihn an sich hoch und küsste ihn in einem satten und nassen Kuss. Wie hatte er je ohne diese Beziehung leben können. Lucius war überglücklich. "Draco, ich liebe dich. Lass uns bitte noch ein kleines bisschen schlafen", sprach Lucius leise zu Draco ins Ohr. Beide lagen seitlich, Draco in Lucius Armen und Schoss eingeschlossen und schliefen zufrieden ein.


	13. Neue Pläne

_Als erstes Mal, ein riesengrosses Sorry. fast ganze vier Wochen habt ihr jetzt gewartet. Aber ich musste einen kleinen Zwangsurlaub machen. Habe mir am Bein super weh getan, daher hat das sitzen am Compi Sau-weh getan._

_Sixrules - Eigentlich muss ich auch für dieses Kompliment danken. Ich versuche auch wieder öfter zu schreiben._

_Amunet - Ja, es wird noch einges kommen. Äktschen-mäßig. Aber ich werde die Geschichte nicht zu sehr auslutschen. Auf jeden Fall wird euch der Rest auch gefallen. _

_lexx-chan - 100 Dank. Ich, ah, ich werde gerade Rot. Danke. Ausserdem, werde ich morgen die neue Version posten. Ich habe die Fehler auch gefunden, als ich die Geschichte einmal ganz durch gelesen habe. knuff zurück XD_

_So jetzt noch an alle. Meine Recherchen dauern manchmal so lange, weil ich mir wirklich sogar den Namen von Lucius Vater aus dem offiziellen HP-Lexicon ausarbeite._

_Ach noch was. So viele Leser. Aber immer nur die gleichen treuen Leute schreiben mir eine Review. Ich habe eine Krankheit die heisst, Ex-recenseo... Die kann nur geheilt werden wenn ich mehr und von verschiedenen Leuten Reviews kriege XD_

_---≤-  
_

"Dobby!", schrie Narcissa wütend, es war kaum zu überhören, welche Freuden Lucius gerade wieder durchlebte im Garten. Mit einem Male stand Dobby vor ihr und fragte mit zitternder Stimme.:"Ja Herrin?" "Du wirst mir einen Gefallen tun. Du wirst das Abendessen servieren und meinen Mann und meinen Sohn darüber informieren das ich mich ausruhe und deswegen mich nicht dazu gesellen kann. Danach kommst Du ins Arbeitszimmer und hilfst mir bei etwas wichtigem, sage niemandem etwas davon. Verstanden?", wisperte sie in einem bedrohlichem Ton dem Ende entgegen. Der Hauself nickte kurz und verschwand wieder.

Als Draco und Lucius sich zu eine Narcissa-freiem Abend zum Essen setzten ahnten sie nichts von alle dem. Es war eine ausgesprochen unterhaltsame Zeit. Sie sassen sehr lange an dem Esstisch.

Nachdem Narcissa sich sicher war, dass die beiden in ihrer Liebelei während des Abendmahles verfangen waren, ging sie in Lucius' Arbeitszimmer. Sie konnte sich noch genau erinnern, wie Lucius erst vor einigen Wochen einen Brief und ein altes Buch von einem anderen Deatheater geeult bekam. Das musste irgend etwas neues sein, an dem er arbeitete für den Lord. Nachdem sie Dobby an der Tür als Wache abgestellt hatte, durchkämmte sie vorsichtig Lucius' Schreibtisch, aber sie konnte es nicht finden. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. -Dieser nostalgische Idiot. Bestimmt hat er es in seinem Sekretär verstaut, wie die meisten seiner wichtigen und familiären Schreibangelegenheiten.- Als sie den Sekretär einige Minuten lang durchsucht hatte, fand sie es.

Einen dicken und dunkel-schwarzgrünen Umschlag. Sie öffnete ihn langsam und entnahm die beiden einzigen Gegenstände die es enthielt. Das alte Buch, das sie schon vor einiger Zeit erspähen konnte und ein Pergament. Es war ein Brief von Macnair. Sie las sich seine klägliche, krakelige 'Schrift' durch.

**Lucius,**

**Pettigrew hat vor einiger Zeit mir dieses Buch gebracht, nachdem dieser Weasel ihn lange genug alleine gelassen hat. Er sagte, es gehörte einst dem Dark Lord, aber du weisst wie dumm diese Ratte ist. Grunzte irgend etwas von irgendwelchen Schreckens-Kammern und die Wiederbelebung des Lords vor sich her. Tja, und ich bin nicht so der Denker. Wie wäre es wenn Du, dir mal wieder etwas einfallen lassen würdest. Ich hoffe Du kannst wenigstens etwas damit anfangen. Grüsse an dich und deine Familie.**

**Walden**

Ja, das war es. Narcissa brauchte nicht lange um zu überlegen. _-Ha... Schreckens-Kammer. Idioten. Das ist die Kammer des Schreckens. Vater hat mir davon erzählt. Walden, du hast es ehrlich nicht mit dem Denken.-_ Schnell legte sie wieder alles zurecht. Sie wusste welch Adleraugen Lucius' besass, er würde es sehr schnell bemerken, wenn nicht alles wieder an seinem Platz war. Zufrieden verliess sie den Raum, Dobby im Schlepptau, ihn würde sie noch brauchen.

Als Draco in seinem Bett lag an diesem Abend, war er sehr froh darüber das er noch ein wenig krank war. Dadurch konnte er Lucius bei sich im Bett behalten. _-Irgendwie, jedenfalls.-_ "Vater? Könntest Du noch eine Nacht hier bleiben? Nur zur Vorsicht. Bitte", bettelte Draco. "Geht es dir so schlecht? Heute im Garten warst Du doch eher sehr gesund.", neckte Lucius' Draco. "Ah, vielleicht sollte ich ja doch noch eine Nacht bleiben. Man kann ja nie wissen. Du warst ja schon immer ein wenig empfindlich." Draco machte eine ganz trauriges Gesicht und nickte langsam zustimmend während er bei dem Wort 'empfindlich' die Unterlippe vorschob als würde er schmollen. Lucius zog sich aus und legte sich zu ihm.

Er umarmte ihn langsam, deckte sie beide zu und sah sich seinen kleinen Drachen ganz genau an. Bis ihm wieder der Tag einfiel, wie sein Sohn das Licht der Welt erblickte. "Draco. Habe ich dir schon zu oft von dem Tag deiner Geburt erzählt? Oder möchtest Du es noch einmal hören?", fragte Lucius sanft mit einem Funken von Hoffnung in seiner Stimme. Er liebte diese Gschichte, wenn er sie erzählte, fühlte er sich, als wenn er alles wieder genau erleben würde. Der fast schon bittende Tonfall entging Draco nicht, ausserdem liebte er es wie sein Vater in dieser Geschichte fast platzte vor Freude, wenn er davon erzählte. Mit einem perfekten, süsslichen Ton sagte er.:"Vater, wenn Du sie erzählst, kann ich sie immer wieder hören. Ich liebe sie." Dafür erntete er tausende von ungezielten, weichen Küssen auf seinem Gesicht. So fing Lucius an, Draco seine Geschichte zu erzählen.


	14. Lucius Ängste

Jeses. Harte Zeiten warten auf dich Black-Cherries. Whoops, falscher Film. XD

Amunet - Ja in den nächsten Kapiteln lasse ich mehr Plot kommen, aber immer nur Bit by Bit. P.S.:Danke. Jetzt muss ich nur noch alles nacharbeiten, wo ich wieder normal laufen kann. ;)

Hassa, Kalinetrine - Die Geschichte fängt fast mitten in den Sommerferien zwischen 1'tem und 2'tem Jahr an, da aber Draco laut JKR am 05.06. seinen Geburtstag feiert, ist er schon 12. Ich weiss es ist schon ein wenig jung. Aber nur Fiction. Nicht die Weasleys hatten das Buch. Er wusste ja schon immer wo Riddle-Mansion ist und du passt ja auch nicht 24h am Tag auf dein Haustier auf. Ergo... :) Ich kann immer nur wiederholen, ich brauche immer mal länger, weil ich sehr gerne ordentliche Plots in die Shose reinmassiere. :D

Blind Guardian - Dankeschön. Ja es werden noch so um die 5 Kapitel kommen. Plus, Minus 2. Ich freue mich, dass es dir gefällt.

Lucindana Sakurazukamori - Whoa. Danke. Pionierarbeit. Gott, ich fühle mich sowas von geehrt. Danke... Schmatz. Knuddel. Danke für diesen exzellenten Tee. Er mundet mir absolut.

Nochmal ein grosses Sorry, dass das immer mal wieder so lange dauert. Aber ihr wollt doch was ordentliches lesen. 

So nun aber. Nicht so viel gequatschte, lest. Und denkt daran, auch ihr anderen, R+R. Aber zack zack. XD

--------- 

Als Lucius am nächsten Morgen aufstand, war er sich sicher, dass er langsam mit den neuen Plänen anfangen musste. Während seiner Morgentoillette, legte er explizit die einzelnen Fragmente seiner Gedanken zusammen. Es beunruhigte ihn zunehmends, wie er von Tag zu Tag immer weniger hinter dem Weltbild seines Dunklen Lords stand. Vor allem der eine Gedanke, falls sein Lord wieder zurückkommen sollte, Lucius litt selbst als Junge unter den lustvollen Blicken, villeicht, nur vielleicht könnte es bei dem viel fragileren und androgyneren Aussehen seines Sohnes zu mehr als nur versehentlichen Berührungen kommen. Lucius erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. Leise trocknete er seine platinfarbenen Haare mit einem gewispertem.:"Arificum". Als er sich das Haar bürstete, kam ihm der Gedanke, wie diese verdammte Ratte es geschafft hatte, an dieses Tagebuch zu kommen. Was er mit dem Tagebuch anfangen würde wusste er schon, aber er hoffte nur für seinen Sohn das Wormtail recht hatte und dass dieser gottverdammte Basilisk, wirklich nur Muggle-Geborene oder Halb-Blüter tötete.

Draco pieckte kurz in das Zimmer seines Vaters, um nach zu sehen, was dieser Heute tragen würde, um sich dem entsprechend zu kleiden. Danach ging er wieder zurück in sein Zimmer um sich fertig zu machen. Als er am Frühstückstisch ankam, stellte er verwundert fest, dass seine Mutter in einer exquisiten Laune war, ihn sogar zur Begrüssung auf die Wange küsste, das hatte sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr getan. Und mit Entzücken stellte er noch fest, das sein Vater ein wenig Eifersüchtig aussah, als er das mitbekam.

Narcissa wusste es, diesmal würde alles klappen. Genau so wie sie es wollte. Sie nahm sich vor, diesmal alles abzuwarten, ihre Pläne in die Realität um zu setzten. Wenn Lucius und Draco vor ihr kriechen würden. _-Genau das, was ich will.-_

Nach dem Frühstück, nahm Lucius seinen Drachen mit in sein Arbeitszimmer. Er bedeutete Draco mit eine Geste seiner Hand, sich zu setzten. "Draco, ich habe ein paar Geschäfte in den nächsten 48 Stunden zu erledigen, ausserdem möchte ich, dass du dich darauf einstellst, das wir in ein paar Wochen Diagon Alley besuchen, für dein neues Schuljahr. Ferner möchte ich, dass du ein wenig acht gibst, auf deine Umgebung. Vor allem deiner Mutter gegenüber solltest du vorsichtiger sein. Frage nicht. Sei ein lieber Junge und höre auf deinen Vater. Ausserdem würde mich deine stille Anwesenheit erfreuen, während ich arbeite. Wenn ich schon nicht mit dir die nächsten Tage geniessen kann, möchte ich mich doch wenigstens an deinem Anblick ergötzen.", erklärte Lucius mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Gerne Vater. Aber dürfte ich etwas lesen. Es wäre schon langweilig, wenn ich nur auf meine Hände starren könnte.", lächelte Draco und fügte hastig hinzu.:"Natürlich wäre ich auch schon zufrieden, wenn ich dich einfach nur ansehen könnte."

_-Kleiner Charmeur.-_ Lucius deutete auf die Bücher und sagte nur.:"Lies, was dein Herz begehrt. Egal aus 'welchem' Regal." Draco sah seinen Vater an. Sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich an seinem Schreibtisch setzte und sofort zu arbeiten anfing, als es ihm verständlich wurde. _-Egal 'welches' Regal? Wow. Ich darf mir sogar seine Privatsammlung, hinter ihm, durchlesen.-_

Aber erst nahm er sich ein Buch, das er schon vorher hätte lesen dürfen. Eines über Liebestränke. Er hatte es schon hunderte von Malen gelesen. Aber er wollte seinem Vater zeigen, dass er nicht in der ersten Sekunde von dem neuen Vertrauen Gebrauch machen würde. Ja, er könnte abwarten, ein oder vielleicht sogar zwei Bücher. Dann würde er sich an die 'verboteneren' Dinge heran pirschen. _-Wundervoll.-_

Erst arbeitete Lucius die Papiere aus dem Ministerium ab, die er mit der Express-Eule gesendet bekam am Morgen. Danach bearbeitete er rasch die Rechnungen, die Dank Narcissa, bevor er ihr 'Das Verbot' auferlegte, angekommen waren. Zwischendurch nahm er noch mit Draco sein Mittagessen in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu sich. Manchmal würde er sich auch nur für einen Moment Draco ansehen, zur Ruhe. Dann stand er wieder vor seinem kleinen Problem. Der Plan. Er würde wohl mit zwei Tagen nicht auskommen. Lucius vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

** -----**

**Arificum - (lat.) trocknen  
**


	15. Theorie und Praxis

Also ich habe ein 10 Tages Sprung gemacht, weil ich sonst nicht mit dem Plot ausse Pötte komme. Aber es wird euch dennoch gefallen. Bitte. Bitte. R+R. schnief 

Apropo. Bitte aufpassen, nochmals, diese Story beinhaltet Slash und Chan/Shota. Incestös... Absolut Non-Con.

Äh, noch ein wenig Werbung. Ich werde gleich ein neues Geschichten-Upload vornehmen. Severus-Lucius. 'Noch' nichts perverses drin. Ausserdem werde ich aus dem Ende von Kapitel 13 aus dieser Story (der Teil mit Dracos Geburt) eine eigene Mini-One-Shot machen.

Also Checked meine Front-Side.

--------------------- 

Aus den 48 Stunden, wurden 10 Tage. Draco war nicht zu unzufrieden, da er fast gänzlich in Ruhe bei Lucius war in dieser Zeit. Trotz seiner Recherchen in diesen immensen Büchern, die er nun zum ersten Mal lesen durfte, fand er immer ein wenig Zeit, seinem Vater eine Massage zu geben. Ihm ein wenig Brandy einzuschenken, damit er sich entspannen konnte. Dann waren da die eher spärlichen Momente, in denen er sich ihm auf den Schoss drängen würde, um in ein wenig mehr abzulenken. Dann war da etwas, ein Geheimnis, das seinem Vater Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, so das er nicht viel von seinem Liebsten abverlangen konnte in den Nächten ausser ein bisschen Kuscheln und viele weiche Küsse. Da 'es', wie Lucius darauf antwortete, was ihm so viel Stress anmass, sogar für ihn eine schwere Entscheidung wäre. Was 'es' war, würde er Draco jedoch nicht erklären.

Was Draco gefiel an diesen Tagen, war, als er ein Buch fand, in dem er vieles über gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe lesen konnte. Es gab Sprüche und Angaben über so genannte Penetrationswinkel mit denen man die exquisitesten Emotionen hervorrufen konnte. Und all die Namen, Schneeball; Rimmen; Doppelpenetration, einfach deliziös. Und es gab noch so viele mehr, unter denen Draco sich beim besten Willen einfach nichts vorstellen konnte.

Als Lucius gerade wieder ein paar Ministeriums-Papiere unterzeichnete, bemerkte er Dracos Blick auf sich. "Kann ich dir irgendetwas beantworten, kleiner Drache?", fragte er ihn. Draco sagte nur.:"Vater, was ist rimmen?" Lucius bemerkte förmlich wie sich seine eigenen Augen weiteten, während sich eine unangenehme Hitze auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete. _-Und er fragt das auch noch in so einen ausgelassenen Ton. Entweder will er genau jetzt, oder... Verdammt das Buch, hatte ich es nicht zu denn schlimmsten in den Kerker gestellt?- _"Accio Buch. Draco, das ist nichts für dich. Diese Sachen solltest du noch etwa ein oder zwei Jahre ruhen lassen.", mit den Worten stopfte Lucius das Buch regelrecht in seine unterste Schublade, so tief nach hinten wie irgend möglich. Bevor Draco auch nur protestieren konnte fuhr er weiter fort.:"Dies ist eines der Bücher, die dich eher vor dem, was uns beide seit neuem verbindet, abschrecken könnten. Denn es könnte dir das Gefühl vermitteln, Du müsstest das alles unbedingt machen. Hasst du das verstanden?" Draco nickte nur obwohl er sehr enttäuscht war. Mit diesen Dingen hätte er seinem Liebhaber ein wenig von dem neuen Glück, das er ihm schenkte, zurück geben können. Hielt Lucius ihn für so dumm? Ihn könnte nichts abschrecken, dass er mit seinem Liebsten bewerkstelligen könnte.

Nach dem Abendessen lehnte sich Lucius zurück und schloss die Augen. "Lucius... Lucius... Lucius...", hauchte es ihm mit heissem Atem an sein Ohr. -Das Buch hat ihm heute definitiv Lust auf mehr gemacht. _-Ah, es ist ja nicht so, als wenn ich nicht ein Mann der Taten wäre.- _Als er langsam seine Augen öffnete, setzte sich Draco auf seinen Schoss, eine Hand zwischen den Knöpfen, unter seinem Hemd. Und mit der anderen zog er Lucius Hand in seinen Schritt. _-Hmmm. Komm schon. Ich möchte mehr.-_ Langsam setzte Draco seine Lippen unter Lucius Kinn an, um dort einen leichten Kuss zu platzieren. Dafür erntete er ein tiefes, gutturales Geräusch von seinem Vater. Als er sanft an diesem schmackhaften Adamsapfel nagte, entran Lucius ein kehligeres Raunen. Und ehe Draco sich versah, waren sie ins Schlafzimmer appariert. Etwas das sein Vater sonst nicht tat. Im Hause herum apparieren, wie barbarisch, würde er sonst sagen. Aber die letzten Tage machten ihn genau so hungrig auf mehr wie Draco.

Lucius zog Draco und sich selbst in einer Rekordzeit aus, die sogar ihn im nach hinein positiv schockte. In dem Moment als Lucius die Wäsche vom Bett gänzlich verschwinden lies, wisperte Draco während er schnell mit seinem Zauberstab auf seine linken Mittelfinger zeigte.:"Lubricare." und ein weiteres.:"Titillare Firmum."

Lucius stöhnte hastig ein, "Lubricare.", als sich auch schon Draco erneut auf seinen Hals stürzte. Schnellstens preparierte er Draco auf die kleine, anale 'Attacke', als dieser sich auch schon an Lucius straffen, starken Pobacken festklammerte. Als er in sanft füllte mit seinem harten Glied, fühlte er wie Draco mit seinem linken, leicht schmierigem Finger immer zwischen seine Backen fuhr. Während er langsam ein und aus glitt, sprach er sanft aber schwer atmend.:"Wenn du vorsichtig bist, dann darfst du ein wenig mehr machen. Aber sei genau so sanft, wie ich es bin zu dir, mein kleiner Drache."

Hierauf küsste Draco ihn innig und glitt mit seinem Finger in die weiche Rosette. -Oh, so eng. Vater hat das noch nie gemacht.- Er schob langsam Glied um Glied tiefer, wartete ein wenig und fing dann an nach dem richtigen Winkel zu fingern. Danach suchte er nach dem kleinen Knoten, wie es in dem Buch hiess. Als er etwas ähnliches fühlte, zog er ihn leicht drückend raus und schob ein wenig fester wieder zurück. Der Zauber, so hiess es im Buch, würde eine sozusagen, stetiges kitzeln hervorrufen auf bestimmte Nervenenden.

Draco hatte die Bewegung nur wenige Male wiederholt, als Lucius zusammenzuckte mit einem für ihn unnatürlichem quiecken und Draco fühlte nur noch, wie sein innerstes mit Wärme gefüllt wurde. Danach sah Draco nur noch, wie sein Vater eine feine, fragende Augenbraue hochschwang. Draco schluckte nur schwer. "Du weisst, das du dich gerade um einen schönen Abend gebracht hast, mein kleiner Drache?", sprach Lucius sehr leise. "Ich dachte, es wäre einmal an der Zeit, dir zu zeigen, wie ich mich fühle. Was du mir gibst. Entschuldige, wenn ich etwas falsches getan habe.", entgegnete Draco ihm traurig.

"Ah. Es war schön. Aber ich glaube nicht, das ich noch irgend etwas in dieser Form für die nächsten Stunden zustande bringen kann. Ah, das heisst, ich kann dich nicht mehr, so stimulieren. Aber danke, das du deinen Spass dafür geopfert hast. Ich habe ja noch Hände und Mund.", flüsterte er in Dracos Ohr.

Lucius verlor keine Zeit, er platzierte sich mit seinen Lippen an Dracos Penis und gab in dieser Nacht sein bestes. Er war eigentlich doch schon recht erfreut, denn so war er schon Äonen von Zeiten nicht mehr gekommen. Er musste dringend in Form von lustvollen Taten seinen Dank zeigen. Und Draco schien sich dementsprechend zu amüsieren.

**-------**

**lubricare - (lat.) schlüpfrig, glitschig, gleitend**

**Titillare - (lat.)**** kitzeln, 'Nerven' stimulieren**

**Firmum**** - Ohne Rast, durchgehend, firm, stetig **


	16. Die Wette

Yap, the Plot thickens. Habe ich das nicht perfekt in die Bücher integriert?. Supi, was? Okay. Viel Spass noch beim lesen.

--------- 

"Draco, schlafe Heute ruhig aus. Ich werde das letzte bisschen alleine im Arbeitszimmer bearbeiten, danach wecke ich dich und wir nehmen ein Brunch ein. Einverstanden?", hauchte Lucius ihm ins Ohr. Das Draco nur mit einem leichten nicken bejahte. Danach nahm Lucius eine Dusche, zog sich an und verschwand in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Einige Zeit später kam Narcissa herein. _-Man sollte doch meinen, dass sie mir für eine längere Zeit von Leibe rückt. Was sie jetzt bloss wieder will?-_ "Wie kann ich dir helfen?", fragte Lucius Narcissa. "Ich wollt nur fragen, ob ich Draco zu den Einkäufen für sein neues Schuljahr begleiten soll in einigen Tagen. Leute würden sich fragen, wenn ich es nicht täte. Und du wirst ihn bestimmt nicht alleine gehen lassen. Oder?", sprach Narcissa gelassen, während sie sich vor seinem Schreibtisch auf den Stuhl setzte. Mit einem stark gelangweilten Ton fragte Lucius.:"Was ist es, das du wirklich begehrst? Bis dahin ist es noch ein wenig, meinst du nicht auch? Hast du wieder in meinen Papieren herum gewühlt? Ist es wegen dem Kaufverbot? Willst du mir und Draco zu sehen beim nächsten Mal? Komm schon, was ist es?"

"Ich weiss von dem Buch, Wormtail, Macnair und dem Dunklen Lord. Ich finde, das alles ist eine gute Idee. Aber wie willst du das Buch in diese Idiotenburg herein bringen? Du wirst doch nicht etwa deswegen Draco verführt haben? Damit er die Kammer öffnet?", hakte Narcissa nach. "Nein, ich habe nicht vor ihn dafür auszunützen. Ich bin nicht Du. So, was ist sonst noch? Ich bin schwer beschäftigt. Mache das alles hier kurz, ja?", presste Lucius mit nur noch wenig Patienz aus. "Ich weiss das du nicht dumm bist, Lucius. Aber ich bezweifle dein gelingen in dieser Sache. Wobei, es kommt darauf an, wem du es unterjubelst. Dementsprechend wette ich mit dir. Wenn du gewinnst, lasse ich mich von dir scheiden, ohne einen Gallone von dir zu bekommen und gebe deinen Namen wieder ab. Ausserdem werde ich nicht ein Wort über Draco und dich verlieren. Dennoch, gewinne ich, dann will ich, das alles wieder so ist wie früher. Du fickst nicht mehr mit deinem Sohn, ich darf wieder einkaufen wie mein Herz begehrt. Oh, und Draco darf sein Haar nicht lang wachsen lassen, damit sieht er aus wie eine kleine Boy-Stute. Dann ist da die Sache mit Liebhabern, ich will freie Wahl, ohne das du mir sie verbieten kannst. Natürlich nur wenn du die Wette verlierst. Einverstanden, Luc?", sprach Narcissa aus.

_-Verdammt. Sie hat irgendetwas vor. Aber so könnte ich sie los werden. Und ich müsste nicht mehr um Draco fürchten, während ich nicht da bin. Denk Lucius, denk. Nenne ihr einen Namen, so das sie in die Irre geführt wird.- _"Harry Potter. Gegenstand deiner nassen Träume, Cissa.", grinste er sie frech an. _-Oh ihr Götter, seid bitte mit mir.- _Narcissa stand langsam auf und sprach nur noch.:"Gut ich nehme an. Bleibe fair." Darauf verliess sie den Raum.

Narcissa rannte so schnell sie konnte und freiwillig in die Küche, schnappte sich Dobby auf undamenhafte Weise und gab ihm seine Aufgabe auf. Danach lies sie sich in der Sauna des Hauses nieder. _-Harry Potter? Oh, Lucius, du bist so ein Dummkopf. Das wird leichter als ich dachte.-_

Lucius beendete seine Arbeiten und ging in sein Schlafzimmer, es war an der Zeit Draco zu wecken für ihr spätes, gemeinsames Frühstück. Irgendwie schmeckte heute alles viel besser.


	17. Shopping mit meinem Liebhaber

Amunet - Du bist das Epitom der Loyalität . Danke. Vielen Dank.

An alle anderen. Ich habe die Szenen von Borgin & Burkes und aus Flourish & Blott's extra raus gelassen, da ich davon ausgehe, ihr kennt diese Teile durch das Buch oder den Film.

Ach noch zwei Dinge... Bitte R+R... Ausserdem, Jason Isaacs is yummy. XD

----------- 

Absolute Helligkeit. _-Ah, meine Augen.-_ "Dobby. Verdammt, schliesse die Gardinen wieder, oder du bekommst einen Arschtritt. Du hässlicher Wicht!", konnte man Draco unter seiner Bettdecke schreien hören. "Höre gut zu Junger Mann. Erstens; Du solltest dich freuen, das ich dich persönlich wecke. Zweitens; Erinnere dich daran mit wem du redest. Drittens; Benutzte nicht noch mal so ein Ausdrucksweise.", eine kleine Pause bevor Lucius amüsiert fortfuhr, "Viertens; Das berühren oder beschimpfen eines Hauselfes ist unter deiner Würde, mein Kind. Und jetzt stehe endlich auf. Es ist soweit. Wir müssen nach Knockturn Alley und Diagon Alley."

Die einzige Antwort die Lucius daraufhin war nehmen durfte, war ein absolut Un-Malfoy-isches gegruntze, dass ihn eher an die zwei bulligen Schulfreunde seines Sohn erinnerte als an jene Person selbst. "Los, stehe jetzt auf. Dann bin ich auch ganz nett zu dir, wenn wir wieder nach Hause kommen. Hmmm?", wisperte Lucius ihm verführerisch ins Ohr um danach in sein Ohrläppchen zu beissen. Draco jammerte darauf kläglich.:"Lass uns morgen gehen. Ich will ausschlafen." "Ausschlafen? Junger Mann ich war schon im Ministerium und wieder zurück. Raus aus dem Bett. Oder du wirst es bereuen.", schrie Lucius empört. Draco musste ja nicht wissen, das er nur für eine halbe Stunde weg war und es dementsprechend noch relativ früh war.

_-Gut! Jetzt geht er definitiv zu weit.-_ Langsam schob Lucius den teil der Decke weg, die Dracos Po bedeckte und schlug ganz leicht aber gezielt mit seinem Spazierstock zu. "Wahhh! Fuck!", schrie Draco nur noch. Und Lucius fuhr in seinem kühlen Ton fort.:"Los. Oder der Stock und dein Po treffen sich beim nächsten mal auf schmerzhaftere Weise. Du musst wissen er ist sehr Spitz." Bei den Worten sprang Draco auf und rannte in sein Badezimmer und hörte Lucius nur noch laut lachend hinterher sagen.:"Und gewöhne dir diese Sprache ab."

Angekommen in Diagon Alley verschwanden beide erstmal um einige der dunklen Artefakte loszuwerden. Lucius wusste dass ihm dank Weasley eine Hausdurchsuchung bald bevorstand. Während sie ihren Weg in die Knockturn Alley machten erklärte Lucius.:"Unser Plan sieht vor, das wir erst diese Box loswerden bei "Borgin & Burkes", danach gehen wir ins "Fortescue", wo Du dir etwas süsses genehmigen kannst, danach darfst du deinen Wissensdurst stillen und deine neuen Bücher holen im "Flourish & Blott's". Wenn es etwas an der Planung auszusetzen gibt, teile es mir bitte jetzt mit." Draco schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. _-Mein kleiner Drache. Immer perfekt wenn wir draussen sind.-_ Bei dem Gedanken erlaubte sich Lucius eine rare Berührung an der Schulter Dracos'.

Nachher als Sie im "Fortescues" sassen, zischte Lucius kaum hörbar zu seinem kleinen Drachen.:"Draco, passe bitte nächstes Mal auf was Du in diesem dubiosen Geschäft anfasst. Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber Du hasst mir Grund zur Panik gegeben. Die Sachen dort sind fast alle Verflucht oder haben irgendeinen Haken." "Ja, Vater. Es tut mir Leid.", war alles was Draco nur noch herausbekam.

Für Draco war der Tag ab dann nur noch ein Desasster. Als sein Vater in der Buchhandlung ankam um ihn abzuholen, war er gerade mit dem Potter-Idioten am 'Spielen'. Und dann diese Art wie sein Vater dieses Narbengesicht berührt hatte. Das war definitiv zu Nahe. Und da war auch definitiv zu viel Interesse in den Augen seines Vaters. Und zu allem Überfluss hat dann dieser alte Sack, Arthur Weasley seinen Vater in eine Schlägerei hereingezogen. Wie barbarisch und ärmlich. Und sein armer Lucius, das Auge muss schrecklich weh getan haben.

Zu Hause angekommen, hatte Draco viel mehr darüber geweint als sein Vater hätte können. Draco rannte mit Tränen in den Augen eine Heilsalbe holen, bevor Lucius auch nur ein Wort verlauten konnte. Massierte sie schleunigst ein und küsste alles wieder Gesund, sozusagen. Darauf musste Lucius lachen und wischte ihm erst einmal seine Tränen weg. Während er beschwichtigend Dracos Rücken massierte fragte er nur.:"Kleiner Drache. Wenn hat er getroffen? Hm? Dich oder mich? Sei nicht traurig."

Als Draco sich nach einiger Zeit beruhigt hatte, fragte er gekränkt.:"Vater, wieso warst Du so sehr an Potter interessiert. Ihr wart euch so Nahe. Du hättest ihn nur noch küssen müssen, dann wäre das Bild perfekt gewesen." Lucius sah ihn für einiger Minuten an mit einem völlig verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck. _-Moment einmal...-_ "Draco. Bist du eifersüchtig? Ich kann dir versichern, ich stehe nicht auf Jungen oder Männer, im generellen. Ausserdem ist er mir viel zu jung.", als Lucius Dracos verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah fuhr er fort, "Du, Draco, bist für mich kein kleiner Junge. Ich liebe dich auf eine Art, die ich nie in dieser Form verspürt habe. Das zwischen uns beiden, ist etwas einmaliges. Glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich nie so glücklich war. Ich liebe Dich. Und nichts und niemand wird uns ausseinander treiben. Wer es dennoch versucht, wird augenblicklich von mir getötet. Das verspreche ich Dir." Daraufhin küsste er seinen kleinen Drache innig und drückte ihn an seine Brust. Draco hielt sich an ihm fest wie ein ertrinkender und sprach nur sanft und zaghaft.:" Ich liebe dich auch."


	18. Der Abend vor Hogwarts

Okay, wieder einmal für dieses Kapitel explizit die Warnung. Chan, Slash, Non-Con und viel schnülzige Wortwahl.

Also, wer nicht will. Der nicht soll ! 

Danke Amu - Ja, ich denke er ist Lucius 'noch' nicht hörig. Aber umgekehrt ist es schon eher soweit glaube ich. ggg Danke für deine Reviewe. knuddel Hier noch einen heissen Zitronentee für dich ;-)

Boa ey Schu12 - Danke für die vielen Reviewes hintereinander. Ja das Alter hat schon etwas verbotenes. Vielleicht werde ich mal eine unabhängige Story mit anderem Alter von Draco aus schreiben. Dann zu deiner anderen Review, Ja Lucius ist und bleibt ein Aristrokrat. :-§ Danke, das dir mein Schreibstil gefällt, es ist echt schwer zu halten. Das mit Cissas gemeckere wirst du wohl in den späteren Kapiteln verstanden haben. Cissa hat sie ja beobachtet, wie sie später selber zugibt. Ich freue mich das du solchen Spass an der Story hast.

So, jetzt aber weiter. Und denkt alle daran, ich bin unheilbar krank und meine einzige Medizin sind Reviews. :D 

---------  


Ab da an, vergingen die Tage wie im Fluge. Zu schnell war es wieder an der Zeit für Draco, nach Hogwarts' zurück zu kehren. Am letzten Tag vor der Abfahrt im Bahnhof, war Draco in seiner miessesten Laune, obwohl im klar war, dass er den letzten Tag in Freude mit seinem Vater geniessen sollte. Seine Mutter hatte ihn weit gehend in Ruhe gelassen seit er kurzzeitig erkrankt war. Aber die Trauer über die baldige Abreise und der Trennung von seinem Liebsten machte Draco sehr schwermütig.

Lucius bemerkte dies alles, denn auch er litt insgeheim darunter. Obwohl er sich dank seines Alters und seiner Selbstkontrolle besser zusammen reisen konnte. Nach dem Abendessen nahm er ohne ein Wort Draco mit in sein Schlafzimmer, legte ihn in die Mitte des grossen Himmelbettes, setzte sich zu ihm und während er ihn langsam und zart umarmte, wie feinstes, chinesisches Porzellan erklärte er ihm in einen sehr sanften Ton.:"Höre mir gut zu Draco. Es ist nicht lange dahin, dann hasst du Weihnachtsferien. Aber bis dahin zählst Du die Tage einfach rückwärts. Schreibe mir, wenn du dich dadurch besser fühlst, sogar jeden Tag. Ich werde dir auch jeden Tag eine Antwort schreiben. Egal welch wenig Zeit ich haben sollte. Sei dir darüber Gewiss. Und wenn es zu schlimm wird, gehe zu Onkel Severus und bitte ihn um einen Kamin-Anruf. Er wird es dir bestimmt nicht verwehren, wenn es zu schlimm ist und er wird dir ausreichend Privatsphäre garantieren können. Noch etwas zu den Weihnachtsferien. Wenn ich mit dir erst einmal fertig bin am Ende der Ferien, werden wir beide nur so in lustvoller Sünde gebadet haben. Glaube mir auch das. Du wirst dich wundern, wie unhaltsam ich sein kann, wenn ich von meinem Liebsten, für eine unangemessen lange Zeit getrennt bin."

Dracos Lippen umspielte darauf sofort ein ehrliches Lächeln. Das erste an diesem ganzen Tag. Ein wenig besser gelaunt erwiderte er nur.:"Ich weiss, Vater. Ich werde mein Bestes geben und auch wenn Du es nicht zugibst, weiss ich dass Du mich auch jetzt schon genauso vermisst. Bitte, lasse mich heute Nacht noch ein letztes Mal bei dir schlafen. Du musst nichts tun, wenn Du nicht willst. Aber ich will etwas zur Erinnerung haben um diese Trennung besser verkraften zu können."

Und Lucius gab ihm etwas zum erinnern. Er zog ihn langsam aus, ohne Magie und zog sich danach selber auch aus während er immer wieder zwischendurch einen Kuss auf Draco platzierte. Nach einiger Zeit half Draco ihm und berührte ihn manchmal zaghaft, als wenn es wieder ihre erste Nacht wäre. Als beide Nackt da lagen, streichelte Lucius langsam über Dracos Brust und küsste seine Nase. Draco hielt seine streichelnde Hand fest, zog sie hoch an seine Lippen und küsste die Innenfläche um sie sich darauf an die Wange zu halten. Bevor Lucius irgendetwas sagen konnte, rann eine Träne an Dracos Wange entlang. Er küsste sie ihm langsam weg und umarmte ihn. Es war ein unschuldiges Bild, Draco in Lucius' Schoss, beide ineinander umschlungen, sahen sie aus wie Eins.

Nach einer langen Zeit hatte sich Draco wieder weitgehend beruhigt und fing an Lucius zu küssen, der daraufhin seine Hand an Dracos Po legte und ihn so fester an sich zog während er den Kuss inniger werden lies, mit seiner anderen Hand strich er ihm über die Haare. Draco spürte nach einigen Minuten das erwachen in ihren Lenden und drückte sich stärker mit seinem Unterkörper an Lucius halb erigierten Penis. Lucius griff stöhnend fester um Dracos Pobacken und rieb seine Eichel leicht zwischen ihnen. "Mehr Lucius.", stöhnte Draco und Lucius küsste ihn wieder.

Als er seine Lippen wieder von denen Dracos wegzog, schob er stattdessen seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger in dessen Mund und lies Draco soviel wie möglich daran lutschen, damit er ihn auch zufrieden stellend preparieren konnte. Er lies sich Zeit beim weiten und küsste Draco immer wieder. Zuletzt hockte er sich noch einmal seitlich vor Draco, damit der ihm das warme, schon ein wenig tropfende Glied nass saugen konnte.

So platzierte er sich vor Dracos gestreckte Öffnung und schob sich in einem Zuge hinein in die willkommene Wärme, dabei sah er Draco tief in die Augen und sah zufrieden wie Dracos Augen sich verdunkelt hatten vor Lust. Er konnte sich vorstellen in ihnen zu schwimmen, sich in ihnen zu verlieren, in seinem kleinen Drachen für immer zu verweilen. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich langsam ab um mit der anderen Hand seinen Drachen Lust zu bereiten, indem er ihn in seinem Stossrhythmus langsam streichelte und massierte.

Draco hob seine Beine an um sie Lucius um die Taille zu verschränken und ihm tieferen Einlass zu gewähren, mit seinen Handflächen auf den Arschbacken seines Liebhabers versuchte er ihn tiefer in sich zu schieben. Lucius fing an schneller und tiefer zu stossen und gleichzeitig auch Draco zu befriedigen. Draco konnte fühlen wie sein Geliebter immer unkontrollierter und härter wurde und lies sich deswegen auch locker, um so mit ihm kommen zu können.

Nur noch wenige Sekunden und beide kamen in einer wundervollen, perfekten und einmaligen Vereinigung. Körper schweiss bedeckt, stöhnend in einem Gemisch von Schmerz und Sinnlichkeit. Draco jubilierte in einer Art Preisung an seinen Liebsten anhand der Nennung seines Namens, die in ihrer Läutstärke immer höher wurde. Während Lucius nur leise seinen Namen und Lobpreisungen an seine liebliche Weise raunte.

Heute Nacht zog Lucius sich nicht aus Draco heraus, er rollte sie beide einfach zur Seite und hielt ihn schlafend für den Rest der Nacht. Die ungewollte Trennung würde sowieso bald kommen. Auch wenn beide sie nicht wollten mussten sie sich ihr beugen.


	19. NeunDreiViertel

Ok. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel... Sorry, aber ich konnte erst Heute wieder in FF-Net. Die haben woll einen Serverproblem gehabt. 

  
Danke Amunet - Für die Review, ich habe mir die einmalige Freiheit genommen und denn Satz verändert. Denn bei näherem betrachten, hat es mir Dolche in die Augen geschossen... XD

---------------- 

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh, als Draco aufwachte, war Lucius noch da, seine Haare um sein Gesicht verteilt wie eine Fächer. Draco zog ihm die breite Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn überall. Es war so schmerzhaft für ihn, als er denn salzigen Geschmack auf den Wangen bemerkte. Sein Vater war ein starker Mann, es musste ihm viel bedeuten, wenn er für Draco weinte.

Draco wollte nicht aufstehen, doch nach einigen Minuten kam ein Hauself herein um ihn zu wecken. Draco hielt seinen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen und machte nur.:"Schhh..." Als der Elf wieder verschwunden war, strich er Lucius wieder sanft über die Wange und sagte nur leise.:"Bitte wache auf, Lucius."

Lucius öffnete seine Augen nur langsam, es tat ihm weh, zu sehen, dass es schon wieder Morgen war. Das konnte auch Draco bemerken, als er das überwiegend, triste Grau in Lucius Augen sah. "Hast Du mir nicht erst gestern Nacht noch gesagt, ich soll einfach nur die Tage rückwärts zählen?", fragte Draco mit einem traurigen lächeln.

Lucius hatte die ganze Nacht verkrampft, mit Draco in seinen Armen gelegen, hinzu kam dass er sich nun auch wieder aus Draco heraus ziehen musste, was für ihn durch die bevorstehende Trennung noch mehr an Symbolik darstellte. Er seufzte nur leicht.

Einige Zeit später wurde Draco von seinem Vater in die Badewanne getragen, wo er ihn noch ein letztes Mal wusch. Als Draco danach an seinen Schrank wollte, hielt er ihn nur fest und sagte sanft.:"Lasse mich deine Sachen aussuchen. Bitte, mein kleiner Drache." Draco nickte mit einem lächeln. Lucius suchte lange und mit grosser Sorgfalt Kleider aus, legte einige wieder zurück, nahm andere und betrachtete alles mit kritischem Auge und Draco wusste, heute würde er wirklich wie ein Mini-Lucius zur Schule fahren. Denn Lucius hatte einen eigenen Stil, unübertrefflich und besonders.

Nach dem ankleiden, bei dem Lucius auch half, mehr aus Sucht nach einer letzten Nähe als wegen irgendwelcher Zweifel Draco könnte es nicht selbst ordentlich anrichten, bürstete er das seidenweiche Haar seines Sohnes durch und gelte es zurück, so wie Draco es immer tat. Doch dann zog er einen hauchfeinen, nur leicht angedeuteten Seitenscheitel, auf der Seite wie er ihn auch trug. Bei dem Anblick im Spiegel musste Draco laut lachen. "Magst Du es nicht? Ich kann es wieder rückgängig machen, falls es dir nicht gefällt.", sagte Lucius leicht enttäuscht, doch Draco antwortete sofort während er die Hände seines Vaters zurück hielt.:"Nein, nicht. Lasse es so. Es sieht gut aus. Ich werde mich das ganze Jahr so zurecht machen. Nur für dich." Und auch Lucius konnte jetzt wieder ein wenig lächeln. Er platzierte ihm eine weichen Kuss auf die Stirn, nahm ihn an die Hand und geleitete ihn zu einem letzten, gemeinsamen Frühstück.

Später stand Draco vor seinem Vater, sie würden schnell in einem versteckten Apparations-Platz des Bahnhofes hin materialisieren. Lucius umarmte Draco, damit er sie beide an die besagte Stelle apparieren könnte. Draco schloss seine Augen und atmete noch ein letztes Mal den Geruch ein, der in den letzten Wochen für ihn mehr als nur normale Vaterliebe bedeutete. Auch verband er damit viel mehr als nur karnale Lust. Es war sein Lucius, der nur ihm gehörte, wie auch er nur Lucius gehörte. Da die ganze Prozedur für einen starken Magier wie Lucius nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde dauerte, endete die Umarmung auch schon wieder, bevor Draco an mehr denken konnte.

Je näher sie ihrer Destinazion, dem Gleis 9 3/4, kamen, desto verzweifelter wurde Draco, konnte Lucius ihm nicht Heimunterricht geben lassen, am Geld lag es ja wohl nicht. Sie unterhielten sich noch für einige Minuten, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre in den Ferien, Malfoy-Maske bei beiden wieder an Ort und Stelle, Haltung gerade und ein kühler Unterton in der Stimme. Aber innerlich war Draco zum weinen.

Dann jedoch ertönte der erste Laut des Zuges, der ihnen zeigte das es Zeit für die Trennung war. Draco wollte sich gerade umdrehen um zu gehen, als Lucius ihn am Arm ergriff, zu sich an die Brust zog und ihn umarmte. Ihre Gesichter berührten sich an den Nasen Lucius Haare an ihren Seiten wie ein Schutzschild aus Seide, als Lucius mit dicker, emotionserstickter Stimme sprach.:"Celavio!", dann sagte er ein wenig klarer, "Küsse mich Draco." Erst wurden Dracos Augen gross, doch dann küsste er Lucius inniger, als er es je zuvor getan hatte.

Er lies erst wieder los, als wer zweite Ton erklang, völlig atemlos und traurig wisperte er leise.:"Ich werde dich sehr vermissen." Lucius wollte ihm antworten doch nach einem weiteren Ton rannte Draco los, um den Zug noch nützen zu können. Als Draco sich in seinen Abteil begab, öffnete er sofort das Fenster und sah seinen Vater an, der nur eben lächelte, als er ihn mit den Augen erfasste. Draco schaute ihm weiter vom Fenster aus nach, als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte. Auch nachdem der Zug schon aus dem Bahnhof heraus war, versuchte er ihn zu sehen, denn er wusste, das sein Vater erst gehen würde, wenn er den Zug nicht mehr erkennen könnte.

**-----------**

**Celavio - ist eine derbe verbalhornung von (lat.) celavi; celare und heisst verstecken, verheimlichen im dunklen halten**


	20. Lucius Brief

Die Reviews werde ich gleich im nächsten Kapitel beantworten.

'Nexus' habe ich als Namen gewählt, da es auch soviel wie_ 'In Sklaverei an einen gebunden zu sein' _, bedeuten kann. 

Ich weiss das beide Kapitel sehr klein sind, aber ich unterteile Kapitel in etwas ähnlichem wie Akte.

* * *

Es war die Hölle für Draco. Seit dem 01. September zählte er die Tage, wie sein Vater ihm geraten hatte, bevor sie diese schöne Nacht verbracht hatten. -_107 Tage sind jetzt schon vergangen. Noch 2 Tage, und ich bin wieder bei ihm.-_ Bei dem Gedanken erhellten sich Dracos Gesichtszüge, sie waren gerade am Frühstücken. Das ganze Warten wurde dadurch schlimmer, dass ihm dieser Wichtigtuer Potter so auf die Nerven ging. Dann diese ganze blöde Sache mit der Schreckenskammer, er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es etwas wichtiges war. Ja, gerade wichtig für ihn.

Er wollte gerade aufstehen als 'Nexus', die Adler-Eule seines Vaters, die er extra für den Briefverkehr zwischen ihnen beiden gekauft hatte, erschien um grazil auf seiner ausgestreckten Hand zu landen. Er gab ihr ein wenig von dem Rest seines Toasts und nahm ihr den Brief weg. Danach verschwand er ohne weitere Worte mit dem Brief und Nexus. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, setzte er sich ihn sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Was war so wichtig, dass sein Vater nicht noch zwei Tage warten konnte? Hastig öffnete er den Umschlag und sah sofort die feine Schrift in grüner Tinte...

**Mein kleiner Drache,**

**Ich hoffe Du wirst mir vergeben für das was ich Dir gleich schreiben muss. Schliesse die Vorhänge, setzte dich ordentlich hin und sei tapfer. Ich bin darüber informiert worden, das uns noch eine Hausdurchsuchung bevorsteht, diesmal eine weitaus grössere. Man wird mir keine ruhige Minute lassen und die Durchsuchung, wie du erahnen kannst bei dem Umfang unseres Manors, wird einige Tage dauern. Ich kann und will dich nicht damit belasten, ausserdem würde man die Gelegenheit ausnutzen und dich auch ausfragen. Denke jetzt bitte nicht, das ich Dir nicht vertraue, aber ich habe auch die Befürchtung, dass jemand mein Verhalten dir gegenüber deuten könnte. Der Gedanke daran, macht mir Angst. Ich schäme mich nicht dafür, als was man mich beschimpfen würde. Aber Du weisst, sie würden dich mir wegnehmen. Das kann und will ich vermeiden, den ohne dich bin ich nichts wert. Verstehe mich bitte. Ferner werde ich Dir rechtzeitig Deine Geschenke schicken, es werden mehr sein als je zuvor. Von ganz kleinen, bis hin zu dem grössten und teuersten, die es gibt. Irgendwann wirst Du es verstehen.**

**In Liebe, dein Lucius**

Es konnte nicht sein, es durfte nicht sein. Er hatte es ihm versprochen, er hatte ihm versprochen, eine schöne Zeit zu verbringen mit ihm zu verbringen. Draco las alles noch einmal durch, er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Als er den Brief ein zweites Mal zu Ende gelesen hatte, sah er kleine Tropfen auf der Unterschrift seines Vaters und musste seine Augen schliessen. Was hatte er getan, das sein Vater ihm das antat. _-Das ist alles nur eine Ausrede. Eine dumme Lüge.-_ Es tat so weh, seine Brust schmerzte stechend. Das atmen war so hart, nie hatte Draco sich so verlassen gefühlt. Er nahm Pergament und Feder um schnell eine Antwort zu schreiben, schob es in einen Umschlag und band es um Nexus' Fuss. Nachdem er die Eule aus dem Fenster gelassen hatte machte er sich für den Unterricht bereit.


	21. Dracos Antwort

Ehrlich gesagt Blind Guardian sieht es so aus. Aber nicht traurig sein, wer weiss, vielleicht ist ja bald wieder alles in Ordnung.

Danke kira-aoki sama - Ja sie sind putzig, obwohl ich glaube, das Lucius uns beide für dieses Wort einen Avada auf den Hals hetzen würde. Wer weiss, vielleicht bleiben sie zusammen, aber vielleicht siegt auch die böse Narcissa. Würde ich es dir sagen, wäre ja die Luft raus, nech?

Sorry, Leute, das es so lange gedauert hat, ich musste meinen Computer-Calender auf 1992 setzen, um die Story besser zu bearbeiten, seitdem ist mein Respekt für JKR gestiegen, sie hatte nämlich die gleiche Idee. ;-)

* * *

Lucius sah von seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und bemerkte Nexus, die gerade durch das Fenster herein geflogen kam. Schnell und froh über eine so rasche Antwort nahm er den Brief ab, bestimmt hatte Draco ihm viel zu erzählen, wenn sie sich schon nicht sehen konnten. Es kam ihm sogar so vor als wenn er Draco durch das Pergament alleine riechen könnte. Glücklich begann er zu lesen...

**Vater,**

**ich werde hier bleiben, wie Du wünscht. Ausserdem, sei gewiss, ich werde ich nicht verstehen. Ich will nicht verstehen.**

**Dein Sohn**

Nachdem Lucius diesen kurzen, sehr unpersönlich und harschen Brief gelesen hatte, war ihm nicht mehr zur Fröhlichkeit zumute. Draco hatte in den letzten drei Monaten jede liebevolle Form von 'Liebster' bis hin zu 'Lucius' als Anrede benutzt, Lucius konnte erkennen, das sein Drache enttäuscht war. Aber was ihn am schlimmsten traf, war wie Draco auf subtile Weisse zum ersten mal in dieser Zeit mit 'Sohn' unterzeichnet hatte. Es machte Lucius einmal mehr klar wie falsch und verboten dies alles war, aber was konnte er dagegen tun, er liebte ihn so sehr. Er hatte sogar für ihn Tränen vergossen, verstand sein Drache den nicht, wie kostbar er für Lucius war?

Lucius lehnte seine Stirn auf seinen Schreibtisch, in einer Hand den Brief zerknüllt in seinem Schmerz dachte er nur bei sich allein. _-Ich fühle mich so alt. Ach, Draco. Bitte, bei allen Göttern, hasse mich nicht dafür. Es wäre wie ein Todesstoss in meinem Herzen.-_ Aber es war kein kleiner Drache da, der ihn trösten würde, der ihn besänftigen könnte. Er würde wieder für mindestens vier Monate warten müssen um ihn bei sich zu haben. Damit sein Drache ihm Stärke geben könnte und an seiner Seite stehen würde.

Aber würde Draco, das dann überhaupt noch wollen? Würde der Hass und die Enttäuschung nicht vielleicht soweit führen, dass sein Drache ihm sein Herz herausreissen würde bei lebendigem Leibe um es mit einem Spei zu verbrennen? Lucius fühlte sich schon jetzt ausgelaugt, obwohl es noch lange dauern würde, bis ein Auror oder Beamter sein Haus betreten würde.


	22. Acht Wochen

Bitte, bitte, bevor ihr mich in den Schlund der Hölle verwünscht. Sorry, das ich drei Wochen nichts neue gschickt habe. Es kam einfach nichts bei heraus. Egal welch Mühe ich mir gab, da war keine Muse. Die 2 folgenden Kapitel habe ich in 20 Tagen sechs mal neu geschrieben und bestimmt 10 oder 12 mal umgeändert. Sorry.

Zu meiner Grammatik. Schaut nicht darauf. Lesst über die schlimmen Typos weg. Ich gebe mir echt Mühe. :(

Tina1982 - Wem sagst Du das, bei einegen Kapiteln weine ich, während ich sie schreibe. Aber warte ab. Es gibt so eine Wendung, das alle erschrocken und überrascht sein werden zugleich.

Danke Rumilll - Ich bin so ein Romantiker. Gerade wenn es um Jason... ehm, Lucius geht... ;-)

Blind Guardian - Ganz ruhig. Das kommt noch, Du wirst sehen. Aber ob Du zufrieden sein wirst, weiss ich nicht. Mal sehen.

Alle anderen Reviews von eingeloggten, schreibe ich eine private Reply ab jetzt. Ist ja ein neues Feature.

Ich kann euch nur bitten, wenn es mal zu lange dauert, schaut ab und zu in meine LJ rein. 

* * *

  
Draco lies die Tage an sich vorbei ziehen, äusserlich natürlich konnte ihm niemand etwas anmerken. Aber innerlich brodelte er regelrecht. Sein Vater hatte ihm die vielen versprochenen Geschenke zu Weihnachten geschickt, darunter einige sehr wertvolle Dinge. Auch schickte er ihm danach jede Woche einen Brief, doch Draco antwortete nicht auf sie, weder schrieb er seine eigenen, täglichen an seinen Vater.

Drei Wochen waren seit dem Brief mit der Absage vergangen, vor zwei Tagen hatte das neue und dritte Viertel angefangen und Draco sass wie immer am Slytherintisch mit seinem Frühstück. Und wie auch jeden Mittwoch seit diesem einen Tag kam ein neuer Brief mit Nexus. Er öffnete ihn genervt...

**Draco,**

**Du hast mir schon zu zwei Briefen nicht geantwortet, geht es dir nicht gut? Severus sagt es wäre alles in Ordnung. Bitte schreibe zurück, oder ich muss vorbei kommen, willst Du das? Wenn ja, dann sage es einfach. Bitte benimm dich nicht so. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, Du wärest deinen Altersgleichen weit überlegen, habe ich mich etwa getäuscht?**

**Ich vermisse dich sehr, mein kleiner Drache. Ich verfolge gerade einen Gedankengang, wie wäre es wenn ich dir einen Portkey schicken würde, für das Wochenende um den Valentinstag? Würdest Du kommen? Ich für meinen Teil, wäre höchst erfreut. Schicke mir bitte schnell eine Antwort.**

**Dein Lucius**

Draco zerknüllte den Brief, schmiss ihn auf seinen Teller und murmelte wütend.:"Incendio." Während der Brief in Flammen aufging machte er sich für seine Klasse bereit. Das einzige, was Draco in diesen Tagen ein wenig erheiterte war der Fakt, dass das 'Mudblood'-Granger in der Krankenstation lag und ihn nicht mit ihrem ewigen kindischen Finger hochhalten und 'ich...ich' Gejammer nerven konnte. Die nächsten fünf Wochen vergingen auch sehr schnell. Doch dementsprechend folgten fünf Briefe von Lucius an Draco. Der erste war noch sehr entschuldigend...

**Draco,**

**bitte, ich gebe zu, ich habe mein Versprechen nicht gehalten. Es tut mir Leid. Tue mir das nicht an. Das ist nicht richtig. Ich wollte dich nur vor den Auroren schützen. Du bist so jung, Du solltest nicht mit so etwas in Kontakt kommen. Verzeihe mir. Ich vermisse dich sehr.**

**Dein, dich über alles liebender Lucius**

Eine Woche später jedoch wurde der Ton härter in dem sein Vater an ihn schrieb. Das alles war Draco egal, den er fühlte sich betrogen, seit er mit ihm mehr als nur ein Sohn zu seinem Vater war, empfand es Draco auch nur als natürlich, dass sein Vater seine Versprechen hielt.

**Drache,**

**denke nicht das Du so etwas mit mir tun kannst. Ich wollte dir helfen. Und ich wollte nicht das Du mit kriegen musstest, wie dein Heim von Oben bis Unten auseinander genommen wird. Ich wollte, das Du dieses Haus mit Geborgenheit in Verbindung behältst. Und das ist der Dank dafür. Ich hoffe Du verstehst mich endlich. Und bitte antworte mir.**

**Dein Lucius**

Der dritte Brief den Draco bekam war beschuldigend, sein Vater sichtlich verärgert, doch in seiner Sturrheit konnte Draco Lucius noch um Längen schlagen und so beantwortete er auch denn nicht...

**Draco,**

**ich bin sehr wütend darüber wie Du dich benimmst. Du solltest dich schämen für solch ein kindisches Benehmen. Ich habe dir rational erklärt warum Hogwarts sicherer für dich war zu dem Zeitpunkt, ich habe als Wiedergutmachung, dir alles was Du dir gewünscht hattest und viel mehr geschenkt. Dennoch Du kannst mir nicht antworten? Habe ich dir so etwas beigebracht? Langsam glaube ich, dass Du dir deine Mutter als Beispiel nimmst. Ich hoffe Du wirst mir endlich antworten.**

**Lucius**

Draco wollte schon nachgeben aber diese Worte verletzten ihn endgültig, wie konnte er ihn mit dieser Hexe vergleichen. Er wusste zugleich das er sich sehr viel bei seinem Vater erlauben konnte, doch irgendwann gelangte man bei Lucius Malfoy an einer Grenze. Auch er Draco Malfoy. Sohn, alleiniger Erbe, Liebhaber und dessen grösster Stolz. Aber er wollte ihm zeigen, wie er sich gefühlt hatte in den letzten Wochen. Doch der nächste Brief war ein wenig schmerzhaft, auch für Draco...

**Mein kleiner Drache,**

**es tut mir Leid, alles tut mir Leid. Und noch mehr tut es mir Leid, das ich dich mit deiner Mutter verglichen habe. Verzeihe mir, bitte, ich ertrage das nicht mehr. Ich werde dich nicht mehr bedrängen, ich habe sowieso viel zu viel Fehler begangen in der letzten Zeit. Aber sprich wieder zu mir. Bist du dir meiner überdrüssig geworden? Ich kann mich immer nur wiederholen, es tut mit Leid.**

**Dein Lucius**

Langsam war sich Draco nicht mehr so sicher ob ihm die Wendung, die die Lage genommen hatte gefiel. Wollte er Lucius doch eigentlich nur beweisen, das er ihn nicht so behandeln konnte wie ein Spielzeug, hatte er ihn jetzt zum betteln gebracht. Aber was sollte er ihm antworten? Hinzu kam, dass er in den nächsten Tagen viel lernen musste. Doch diese Entscheidung wurde ihm auch abgenommen. Ehe er sich versah, war wieder eine Woche vergangen und er hielt den letzten Brief vor dem Valentinstag in der Hand. Nexus war schnell wieder weg geflogen, als wenn sie Angst hätte vor dem Briefinhalt. Zitternd öffnete Draco den Brief und setzte sich hin um ihn zu lesen...

**Draco,**

**bereite dich darauf vor, das ich sehr bald zu einem unvorangekündigten Besuch vorbei komme. Das heisst, irgendwann in den nächsten Wochen, wenn Du es am wenigsten erwarten wirst. Ich hoffe für dich, das sich bei dir nicht allzu viel geändert hat, den solltest Du mich auch in dieser Hinsicht enttäuschen, wird das für dich ein schlechtes Ende haben. Dies ist keine Drohung, es ist ein Versprechen. Du hast es entschieden zu weit getrieben.**

**Dein Vater**

Draco fing an zu weinen, er bekam sehr grosse Angst und war verzweifelt, dachte sein Vater etwa..? _-Nein. Bestimmt nicht so etwas. Dann hätte er mich schon längst in Stücke gerissen._- Draco meldete sich für den Tag krank um sich im Bett zu verstecken und alleine zu weinen, bis seine Augen keine Tränen mehr hergaben und er erschöpft einschlief.


	23. Alles wird wieder gut

Elena - Der letzte Brief impliziert uns doch klar wie Klossbrühe, das Lucius 'enttäuscht' wäre, wenn sich 'etwas' bei Draco geändert hätte. Hogwarts ist voll mit Jungens und Mädchens und die Nächte in den Kekern sind ja so kalt. Ja?_ Du verstehst schon, ne? ;-)_

Merci für die prompte Review

* * *

Lucius stand im Schatten des Kerkerflures und war ausser sich, wo konnte sein Drache bloss stecken, es war schon kurz vor Abenddämmerung, vor allem bei wem war er. Er war wütend, aber nur auf sich selbst und auch sehr traurig, den er hatte den letzten Brief nur geschrieben, weil er ihn warnen wollte, es nicht so weit zu treiben, er wollte ihm nicht wirklich drohen. Aber hatte er ihn damit noch mehr in die Arme eines anderen oder einer anderen getrieben? _-Wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht sogar jemand so jung wie er selbst.-_ Doch er würde seinen kleinen Drachen wieder besänftigen, er würde alles wieder ungeschehen machen, aber vor allem würde er Draco überschütten mit Küssen und Geschenken. Da sah er Draco auch schon aufgeregt mit einem anderen Jungen, der recht exotisch aussah, reden. Und als er ihm dann auch noch einen Brief überreichte sah Lucius nur noch Rot. 

Draco stand aufgeregt im Flur, es war schon spät am Abend und sie müssten jederzeit in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, er hatte es ganz schwer geschafft den Brief noch fertig zu schreiben. Es war Samstag, am Abend vor Valentinstag und sein Vater war noch nicht da. -Dann wird er wohl vorerst überhaupt nicht mehr kommen. Merlin sei dank. Er hätte mich bestimmt umgebracht.- Endlich kam Blaise zu ihm und er flüsterte nur leise.:"Blaise bringe den Brief in die Eulerei und schicke ihn direkt zu meinem Vater. Schaue nicht rein, sonst trete ich dir in deinen Arsch. Hast Du verstanden?" Blaise wollte gerade den Brief entgegen nehmen als Lucius Malfoy persönlich neben ihnen stand, wie aus dem Nichts und ihn ihm vor der Nase weg schnappte. Blaise sagte nur gelassen.:"Das hat sich dann wohl erledigt Dray. Gute Nacht. Mr. Malfoy." Und schon war er weg.

All seine guten Vorsätze hatten sich in Luft aufgelöst und Lucius zog Draco roh mit sich in sein Gästequartier, das er immer bezog wenn er für eine längere Zeit zu Besuch war. Er zischte wütend das Passwort und eine Sekunde nach dem sich die Tür geöffnet hatte, schob er Draco mit einer rauen Handbewegung hinein, als wenn Draco nichts wiegen würde. "Aua, Vater. Du tust mir weh.", wimmerte Draco elendig als er zu Boden fiel.

"Nenne mich nicht Vater. Silencio! Wer denkst Du, bist Du, mir das anzutun?", mit einer Bewegung lies er alle Bilder im Raum verschwinden und sprach weiter, "Erinnere dich an unsere Unterhaltung im Garten. Erinnere dich! Ich habe dich darum gebeten, dir sicher zu sein, bevor es zu mehr kommt zwischen uns. Und kaum kann ich nicht zu dir eilen, rennst Du dem nächsten in die Arme. Ich habe dich auch daran erinnert, das ich dein Vater bin. Damals hat es dir keine Probleme bereitet. Serae Ponderosum! ...Was ist es jetzt? Hast Du bemerkt das ich alt bin? Ich würde sagen, dafür ist es ein wenig zu Spät. Denkst Du nicht auch?", schrie Lucius.

Draco sass immer noch auf dem kalten Kerkerboden, Augen weit aufgerissen. Würde er ihn schlagen? Würde er ihm auf andere Weise wehtun? Er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und begann erst kläglich zu schniefen, "Bitte tue mir nicht weh.", jammerte Draco. Und nach einigen Sekunden weinte er nur noch, während er sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht hielt, er wollte nicht das Lucius ihn so sah.

"Draco, shh. Es ist alles in Ordnung, verzeihe mir. Ich bin dumm. Du hast doch eine Erklärung dafür, nicht wahr? Du hast immer eine Erklärung.", wisperte Lucius, erschrocken über sich selbst uns seine Reaktion während er Draco hochhob und in seinen Armen hielt. Zaghaft umarmte Draco seine Liebsten. Erst hatte er ihn so sehr vermisst, doch diese Worte hatten ihm viel mehr weh getan, als alles andere, das sein Vater hätte tun können. Und das nur weil er sich kindisch angestellt hatte. "Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dir nur zeigen, wie traurig ich war. Ich dachte, es wäre nur richtig, dich auch so fühlen zu lassen. Ich war so kindisch und verdiene es genauso wenig wie Mutter, dass Du dich für mich aufopferst, mich liebst und mir alles gibst, das ich mir wünsche." schniefte Draco leise in Lucius' Brust.

"Ist ja gut meine kleiner Drache, aber warum einen Brief an diesen komischen Jungen.", sprach Lucius leise über seinen Kopf hinweg. "Vater, er sollte denn an dich schicken. Seit deinem vorletzten Brief, tat es mir schon Leid. Und als du gestern und heute nicht da warst, nahm ich mir die Zeit, dir zu schreiben. Verzeih' mir, bitte." sagte Draco nach dem er sich erst erschrocken von Lucius weggedrückt hatte um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Lucius kam sich so dumm vor. Das Draco sich so benommen hatte in den letzten Wochen, war nicht das schlimme, er war noch so jung und deswegen war alles verzeihlich. Aber das Lucius kurz davor war ihn zu prügeln, konnte er jetzt selbst kaum fassen. Er hatte ihn ja schon angeschrien, was wäre wohl danach passiert? Langsam zog er ihn wieder an sich und fühlte nach einigen Sekunden in dieser innigen Umarmung, wie Draco sich entspannte, dennoch an Lucius fest krallte.

"Ich habe dich so vermisst.", wisperte er sanft ihn Lucius Brust und wurde prompt mit einem weichen Kuss auf seine Wange überrascht. Lucius hob Dracos fragilen Körper hoch und setzte sich auf das Canapé vor dem Kamin, Draco auf seinem Schoss fest an ihn gedrückt. Zärtlich strich er ihm über das Haar und küsste ihn wiederholt auf die Wange. "Draco, ich habe Severus gebeten ein Auge zuzudrücken, damit Du hier bei mir schlafen kannst bis Montag. Bleibst Du hier?", flüsterte er Draco ins Ohr. Draco hob seinen Kopf an und sah ihm in die Augen, wieder liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen und er sprach ganz heisser.:"Willst Du mich überhaupt noch hier haben? Nachdem ich mich so töricht benommen habe?"

Lucius lächelte ihn an und nickte ihm bejahend zu. Dracos Gesichtszüge erhellten sich sofort und er küsste Lucius wild und erdrückend auf die Lippen und alles war wieder wie vorher, all der Schmerz vergessen und alle Dummheiten vergeben. "Ich liebe dich. Und ich werde mich nie wieder so schlecht benehmen, weder werde ich je irgendetwas, das Du sagst bezweifeln, Lucius.", sagte Draco kaum hörbar und küsste ihn wieder.

* * *

**Silencio - (lat.) Ruhe, Stille Damit kein Ton hinaus kann  
**

**Serae - (lat.) schliessen eines Schlosses. Befestigung für diesen Vorgang (also eine Verbalhornung)**

**Ponderosum - (lat.) schwer, zum schliessen oder ablegen**


	24. Valentinstag

Das hier meine Lieben, war ein Pain-In-The-Arse Kapitel. Ich habe 20kb geschrieben, das ist Mammut.

Bitte nicht lesen, wenn ihr Snowball oder Soft Rimming nicht mögt. Nur soviel verrate ich, am nächsten Tag wird der nicht richtig laufen oder gar sitzen können. reibt die Hände hämisch zusammen

Elena - Also ehrlich, da fragt die so blatant. Aber ich antworte dir ehrlich. Natürlich gibt es da Slash, sonst wäre ich nicht die schwarze Kirsche, ne?

BlindGuardian - Die beiden sind so doof. Ich sage denen immer, die sollen sich gegenseitig zuhören, aber nein, die kreischen sich nur an. Schauen wir mal...

P.S.: Ich habe ein Forum? Schreibt rein, los. Sonst werde ich krank...

* * *

Lucius stand langsam wieder auf, Draco immer noch eng an sich festhaltend und ging einen Raum weiter in sein Schlafzimmer. Mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck sah er auf die Einrichtung. _-Das macht Albus mit Absicht.-_ Sanft legte er Draco, der schon ein wenig Müde erschien, auf das Bett und zückte noch mal seinen Zauberstab um die Beschaffung des Bettzeugs zu ändern und seinen Engel zu entkleiden. Draco lächelte nur verschlafen, als Lucius sich normal seiner Kleidung entledigte und zu ihm ins Bett stieg, zur Vorsicht verschloss er auch diesen Raum mit einem starken Spruch, sodass sie nicht gestört oder gar 'entdeckt' werden könnten. Während wohl niemand ein Problem damit hätte, das er mit seinem Sohn im gleichen Bett läge, wäre es ein anderer Eindruck, das beide Nackt und Lucius vielleicht sogar mit einem erigierten Glied schliefen. Sanft zog er Draco an sich, der auch sofort seine Arme so weit wie möglich um ihn schlang und küsste ihn auf die Stirn um gleich darauf einzuschlafen.

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen dem Schlaf der Gerechten entwich, fühlte er etwas, das er seit Monaten vermisst hatte. Sein Lucius nackt, neben ihm auf einem Bett. Seine heisser und steifer Penis gegen Dracos Hüfte gepresst, beide in einer innigen, jedoch zärtlichen Umarmung verfangen. Da Draco auf dem Rücken lag, musste er sich ein wenig seitlich drehen um Lucius sehen zu können. Dessen Gesicht war entspannt, sehr gelassen und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Draco küsste erst den einen Winkel, dann den anderen, leise hörte er Lucius darauf immer noch schlafend, seinen Namen stöhnen. Jetzt war er endlich wieder glücklich und schloss noch einmal seine Augen, damit er Lucius langsamen, rhythmischen Atem hören und seinen einmaligen Geruch geniessen konnte.

Lucius erwachte und fühlte Dracos' Körper an sich gepresst und sofort wusste er dass endlich wieder alles wie zuvor war. Draco würde ihn nicht verlassen. Er würde ihn nicht wie ein altes, aufgebrauchtes und ausgenutztes Spielzeug liegen lassen. Auch spürte er, was diese vermisste, lang ersehnte körperliche Nähe in ihm erweckt hatte. Er küsste Draco sanft in dessen ihm zugewandte Halsbeuge und wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen. Draco öffnete die Augen, wandte sich ihm zu und küsste ihn mit einer Vehemenz, dass Lucius lachen musste.

"Mein kleiner Drache, ich wünsche Dir einen wundervollen Valentinstag. Du darfst Dir alles wünschen an diesem Tag. Ich werde alles tun, egal was es ist, das verspreche ich Dir.", sprach Lucius sanft in Dracos Ohr, um ihn sofort wieder zu küssen. "Liebe mich den ganzen Tag.", wisperte Draco verträumt, darauf schwang Lucius eine Augenbraue fragend hoch und schnell fügte Draco schelmisch grinsend hinzu.:"Ausserdem sollst Du mich mit Trank und Speisse verwöhnen wann und wenn es mir beliebt." Lucius lachte einmal laut auf und küsste seinen Drachen erneut, wie zur Bestätigung.

Ein wenig später ging Lucius in das angrenzende kleine Badezimmer um seine Morgentoilette zu vollführen. Als er ins Zimmer zurückkam sah er, dass Draco wieder eingeschlafen war. Lucius bestellte das Frühstück und entschied sich ihn nicht zu wecken bis es antraf. In dieser Zeit sah er seinem Sohn beim schlafen zu.

Draco wachte erneut aus einem kurzen Schlaf auf, als ihm ein delikater Geruch in der Nase kitzelte. Als er hochsah, bemerkte er dass seinen Vater angezogen und für die grosse Halle bereit war. -Dann heisst es wohl kein privates Frühstück.- "Draco, hast Du Hunger? Ich nahm mir die Freiheit, uns etwas ins Zimmer zu bestellen und es ist gerade angekommen.", sprach Lucius sanft zu ihm und Draco entgegnete froh darüber das sie alleine waren.:"Gerne. Und ich nehme dich bei deinem Wort. Das heisst, mein erster Wunsch für Heute ist, dass Du mich füttern sollst." Diesem Wunsch kam Lucius gerne nach und so kam es, das Draco wie ein Prinz behandelt und gefüttert wurde von Lucius, der für seinen Teil auch daran seine Freude hatte da Draco sich zwischendurch die Freiheit nahm ihm seinerseits etwas zu essen zu geben oder zu küssen. Diese küsse wurden aber von Lucius meistens beendet bevor sie zu mehr führen konnten, denn er hatte noch grösseres an diesem Tag der Liebenden vor mit Draco.

Nachdem das Frühstück sich lange hinausgezogen hatte, zog Lucius seine Robe und sein Hemd aus, hob Draco aus dem Bett und brachte ihn in die Badewanne. Die Wanne schnellstens mit heissem Wasser, Badelotion und verschiedenen Inzensen gefüllt, nahm er einen Schwam und wusch Draco mit langsamen, weichen und kreisenden Bewegungen von Kopf bis Fuss. An einigen Stellen de Körpers gab er sich besondere Mühe, damit sein kleiner Drache sich auch ja sicher sein konnte, das ihm dessen Wohl am Herzen lag, es glich schon einer lustvollen Massur.

Als Lucius Draco abtrocknete nach dem Bad und wieder ins Bett brachte, hielt Draco ihn an seiner Hand fest und sah ihn bittend an. Es war zu viel für Lucius und ohne ein einziges Wort hatte er in wenigen Sekunden seine Kleidung und alle guten Vorsätze achtlos auf den Boden geschmissen und war zu Draco ins Bett gestiegen.

Kaum das er sich zu ihm gelegt hatte, warf Draco sich regelrecht auf Lucius und küsste ihn so innig, das Lucius die Sinne schwanden. Doch mit einem letzten bisschen an eigenem Willen drückte er Draco von sich, nahm seinen Zauberstab und sagte schwer atmend.:"Accio kleines Geschenk." Danach gab er es Draco und flüsterte nur in dessen Ohr.:"Öffne es!" Draco öffnete sachte die Verpackung, bis er ein rubinfarbenes, schön verziertes und fast schon zerbrechlich wirkendes Kristallflakon in der Hand hielt. "Was ist da drin?", fragte er ein wenig verwundert und Lucius antwortete eine wenig aufgeregt, "Öl aus Vorderasien. Mit den Eszensen aus den Rosen von Galatia, Mandeln aus Arabia und Nelken aus Persia. Es ist sehr kostbar. Es heisst, es verstärkt das Erlebnis bei dem gleichgeschlechtlichem Liebesakt für beide Seiten."

Draco drückte sich wieder an Lucius, hielt ihm das Flakon an die Brust und forderte seinen nächsten Wunsch.:"Nimm mich so lange und so feste, dass ich die nächsten Tage nicht mehr sitzen kann." Lucius stöhnte leise auf und rollte sich auf Draco um ihn noch ein weiteres Mal zu küssen und ihm zu antworten.:"Zu Befehl, mein Prinz."

Draco lachte und sah mit unverhohlener Aufregung und Freude, wie Lucius quälend langsam das Flakon öffnete und seine Finger leicht einrieb mit dem betörend riechendem Inhalt. Draco schloss sie danach wieder, damit Lucius endlich weiter machen konnte mit ihm und schon spürte er den ersten Finger an seiner Öffnung. Leise wimmerte er und schob sich dem Finger entgegen, was ihm einen Kuss erntete.

Lucius versuchte sich zurückzuhalten, war es doch so lange her, das sein kleiner Drache von ihm genommen worden war, doch nach einigen Minuten wurde er schneller mit dem ausweiten und lockern, einen Finger nach dem anderen hinzufügend. Noch einmal rieb er sich sein tropfendes Glied ein und kurz darauf drückte er mit seiner Penisspitze an Dracos Öffnung. Mit einem langen dennoch schnellen Schub füllte er Draco bis an dessen Grenze und hielt inne, damit der sich langsam daran gewöhnen konnte.

Einige liebliche Küsse später bewegte er sich langsam ein und aus wobei er sich an Dracos Hals festsaugte, mit dem Drang ihn als sein zu markieren. "Lucius, schneller. Bitte...", mehr konnte er nicht sagen als Lucius auch schon, Dracos Namen wie eine Liebesformel stöhnend, seine Hüfte anhob und sein Tempo rasant anhob. Es schmerzte erst ein wenig, doch das zeigte Draco nur, das alles Real war, er wieder mit Lucius vereint war und beide ihre Liebe geniessen konnten. Mit beiden Händen stützte er sich vom Bett ab um Lucius tieferen Einlass zu gewähren und beide bewegten sich miteinander in schnellen und hitzigen Stössen.

Zu früh bemerkte Lucius wie er sich seinem Höhepunkt unaufhaltsam näherte. Er fasste mit einer Hand um Dracos Glied und stimulierte ihn im Rhythmus seiner Stösse. Dabei immer darauf bedacht, Dracos Prostata so hart, schnell und stark wie möglich zu treffen.

Es wurde zunehmends zu schwer für Draco sich so zu halten und seine Arme schnellten hoch und um Lucius Hals, bevor er das Gleichgewicht verlieren konnte. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an als er Lucius wiederholt küsste und dessen Hals anknabberte. Er war dem Höhepunkt nicht mehr weit, als seine Ohren etwas wahrnahmen, dass ihm grosse Genugtuung und Freude bereitete.:"Ich liebe dich, Draco. Tue mir das nie wieder an, ohne dich bin ich nichts. Verzeihe mir." "Immer Lucius. Ich liebe dich doch auch.", flüsterte er schwer atmend zurück.

Lucius spürte kurz danach eine Wärme auf seiner Hand und Dracos, in Extase zuckender Körper. Dieses Gefühl molk ihn regelrecht aus und Lucius lies es zu, mit seiner freien Hand Dracos Gesicht haltend und einem letzten fieberhaften Kuss, während er sich in Draco ergoss. Draco entspannte sich langsam, während Lucius seinen Orgasmus genoss und ihn dabei immer wieder abwechselnd küsste. Ausgemergelt glitt Lucius langsam wieder aus ihm hinaus und legte sich neben ihm, seine Arme dabei um Dracos feinen Körper geschwungen.

Dracolag ruhig in der Umarmung und dachte nach einiger Zeit daran, wie er sich in den Ferien einige Bücher durchgelesen hatte und was er darin gefunden hatte. Nachdem Lucius das eine, besondere Buch hastig in seine Schreibtischschublade gestopft hatte, nahm Draco es am nächsten Morgen ganz früh wieder weg um es manchmal Nachts alleine in seinem Zimmer zu studieren. Bei dem Gedanken fiel ihm wieder der Vorfall ein, als er Lucius zum ersten mal mit seinem Finger stimuliert hatte und dieser sofort gekommen war und Draco lachte leise. "Was ist so amüsant, kleiner Drache?", fragte Lucius ihn und Draco antwortete nur leise,"Ach, nichts besonderes. Aber wenn Du so nett fragst, könnte ich es dir sofort zeigen anstatt es umständlich zu erklären?"

Lucius antwortete ihm mit einem Kuss und einem leise gehauchten:"Gerne." Draco entzog sich aus Lucius Umarmung und kroch langsam auf dem Bett runter, spreizte Lucius Bein um sich gleich darauf zwischen ihnen zu setzen, so dass er dessen Unterkörper genau vor sich hatte. Noch einmal sah er auf ihn dessen Gesicht und lächelte während er mit seinen feinen und dünnen Fingern die Innenseiten der muskulösen Oberschenkel massierte. Lucius schloss die Augen und fragte in einem sehr ausgelassenen Tonfall.:"Wer verwöhnt hier wen, Drache?" Draco lachte einmal mehr leise, während Lucius stöhnte und seine Beine weiter spreizte.

Immer noch die Schenkel massierend beugte er sich leicht vor und küsste die Eichel, die schon wieder etwas feucht war und erneut war Lucius stöhnen zu vernehmen, als er Dracos Haare berührte. Draco hob darauf jedoch seinen Kopf wieder und schob Lucius Hände fort wobei er mahnend seinen Kopf langsam schüttelte. Lucius schluckte einmal schwer und krallte seine Hände in die Laken fest um auch sofort wieder Dracos feuchte, warme Zunge an der Unterseite seines Penis' zu spüren.

Aber anstatt ihren Weg nach oben zu bahnen, glitt sie hinunter um zwischen Glied und Hoden leicht aufzudrücken. Lucius stöhnen war diesmal lauter und er sah an sich entlang auf Dracos Stirn, als dieser seine Hoden in seinem Mund aufnahm und erst sanft doch dann fester zu saugen anfing. Es pendelte zwischen Lust und Schmerz, wobei die Massur deutlich dazu beitrug, das Lucius weniger Schmerz empfand als wahrscheinlich da war. Doch diese Gedanken wurden abrupt weggewischt aus ihm, als er Dracos Zunge an seinem Eingang spüren konnte. "Draco, nicht!", war das einzige, das Lucius in seinem benebelten Verstand zustande brachte, doch Draco hörte nicht auf.

Er kreiste immer wieder mit seiner Zunge drum herum ohne einzudringen. Nachdem er sich sicher war, das er diesen Bereich weich und nass genug vorbereitet hatte, saugte er seinen Zeigefinger ein und benetzte ihn genügend um mit ihm weiter zu kreisen um die Öffnung. Als Lucius leise wimmerte wusste Draco, das er sich jetzt ein wenig mehr um dessen Härte kümmern musste und saugte sie geschwind soweit wie möglich ein.

Lucius stöhnte sanft auf als Draco soviel wie möglich einnahm und schob seine Hüfte leicht auf, doch Draco presste darauf nur seine Zähne leicht zusammen und Lucius fiepte ungewollt auf.:"In Ordnung Draco. Es tut mir Leid, aber bitte tue das nicht noch einmal." Sofort lies dieser wieder ein wenig locker und drückte seinen Finger ein wenig ein in die feine Rosette. Lucius hielt seine Reaktionen zurück trotz des leicht brennenden Gefühls, aus Angst Draco könnte diesmal zur Strafe fester zubeissen doch wimmerte er leise auf und kniff seine Augen zu.

Draco schob in leichten Abständen seinen Finger immer weiter ein und drehte ihn langsam bis er sich sicher war, den einen Punkt gefunden zu haben und drückte auf ihn auf beim rausziehen, worauf Lucius seinen Atem zitternd ausstiess und leise stöhnte. Draco wiederholte diese Bewegungsfolge mehrmals während er weiter saugte an dem mittlerweile sehr harten und dickem Schaft, der kaum noch in seinem Mund passte. "Mehr!", stöhnte Lucius laut auf und Draco wurde mit seinem Finger immer schneller, wobei er dessen Glied endgültig bis zum Anschlag einsaugte. Auch trotz seines Würgreflexes hörte er nicht damit auf.

Die Schluckbewegungen seines Rachens gepaart mit dem rapiden, wiederholenden schaben an seiner Prostata liessen Lucius mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Schrei kommen. Während Lucius sich schwer atmend und am Kissen festhaltend ergoss, schluckte Draco geduldig, doch nach dem letzten bisschen erhob er sich, zog seinen Finger aus Lucius und bewegte sich auf sein Gesicht zu. Mit einem Finger drückte er sanft Lucius Kinn hinunter und öffnete seinen Mund in einem offenen Kuss auf dessen Lippen.

Lucius konnte spüren wie sich eine kleine Menge seiner eigenen Körperflüssigkeit in seinem Mund ausbreitete, es war so ein Schock das er seinen Mund nicht mehr rechtzeitig schliessen konnte und nur ein (eifersüchtiger) Gedanke hämmerte in seinem Kopf. _-Merlin, wer hat ihm 'dass' beigebracht?-_ Doch auf eine perverse Weise gefiel es Lucius, es war ja eigentlich nur ein Teil von ihm.

Während Draco ihn küsste, rieb er sich an dem langsam wieder erschlaffendem, schmierigen Glied und stöhnte in Lucius Mund. Dracos Hände fingerten an beiden, harten Nippeln entlang und Lucius umarmte seine Taille mit einem Arm, wobei er langsam mit der anderen Hand Dracos Glied massierte und es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis dieser auf Lucius Bauch und Brust einen feinen Film von Samen verteilt hatte. Völlig erschöpft legte sich Draco neben seinem Liebsten und kuschelte sich an ihm und Lucius umarmte ihn, sodass sich beide umschlungen ein wenig ausruhen könnten.

Der Rest des Tages war ein Fest der Sinne für Draco. Lucius neckte ihn mit dem Mittagessen und schloss es auch in ihr folgendes Liebesspiel mit ein. Danach lagen sie einige Zeit wieder einfach nur im Bett und Lucius erzählte ihm wie die Auroren im Hause der Malfoys herum gewütet hatten. Nachdem er es ihm sehr plastisch beschrieben hatte, gab Draco zu dass die Idee seines Vaters vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht war. Auch erzählte Lucius ihm von der Arbeit in die er sich gestürzt hatte, um sich nicht zu sehr um ihn Gedanken zu machen. Draco fühlte sich darauf wieder schuldig, doch Lucius versicherte ihm schnell, das alles in Ordnung sei und das sich nie wieder irgendetwas zwischen die beiden schieben würde..

Nach einiger Zeit verführte Lucius Draco erneut mehrmals nach allen Regeln der Kunst, und er zog das alles genüsslich hinaus bis das Abendessen serviert wurde. Nach dem Essen und endlich wieder sexuell gesättigt lag Draco in Lucius starken Armen, er wollte das dieser Abend nie endete, doch er döste ein wenig bis ihn schliesslich die Müdigkeit übermannte. Lucius schlang ihn fester an sich, auch er wollte sich nicht noch mal so lange von seinem kleinen Drachen trennen. Doch wusste er auch, dass es keine Ausrede für ihn gab, seinen Sohn einfach so mitzunehmen oder ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit über Nacht bei sich zu haben am Wochenende in seiner Gäste-Suit. Es war unvermeidbar. _-Gäste-Suit? Das ist Rassismus. Nur weil ich mal Slytherin war, heisst das nicht, das ich bei meinen Besuchen wieder in der Kälte der Kerker schlafen will.-_ Mit diesem letzten Gedanken schlief auch Lucius zum ersten mal seit langem zufrieden aber auch erschöpft ein.

* * *

**Ich denke bei HP immer, weil ich die auch auf English gelesen habe, dass das Wizarding Folk alte Ausdrücke für Länder benutzt, wegen sowas wie Britain oder Irish Kingdom...**

**Darum nahm ich auch altertümliche Namen, wie folgt...**

**Galatia - Türkei**

**Arabia - Arabien**

**Persia- Iran **


	25. Der Traum

Wie ihr sicher merkt, hat diese Geschichte nicht mehr viele Kapitel vor sich. Da sie ja nur das Schuljahr beinhalten soll. Ganz á la JKR...

mimaja - Danke sehr für die Review. Ja in Wirklichkeit wäre ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht so ganz davon angetan. Aber es ist ja nur Fanfiction aus meinem kranken Hirn. Weiter viel Spass.

* * *

Draco wachte schweissgebadet auf. Er hatte einen schrecklichen Alptraum, doch als er sich im Zimmer umsah wurde ihm ganz schrecklich zumute. Sein Vater war nicht mehr da, der ganze Raum war ohne eine Spur von Lucius, von seinen privaten Gegenständen war auch nichts mehr da. Draco biss sich auf seine Unterlippe und sah ängstlich umher, doch nichts geschah, nach weiteren Minuten, die er in der Hoffnung sein Vater könnte aus dem Badezimmer kommen, gewartet hatte stürmte er in das Badezimmer, doch es war leer, auch die Toilletterie seines Vaters war verschwunden. Draco ging wie ihn Trance zurück ins Bett und sackte auf der Kante ein. 

Genau wie in dem Traum, ohne sich zu verabschieden und dann so früh. Draco sah auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing, es war gleich erst 06:00 in der Früh. -Warum tut er mir das an?- Draco fing wieder an zu weinen, es war etwas das er in den letzten Monaten sehr gut beherrschte. Sein weinen wurde immer lauter, als auf einmal die Tür aufschwang und Lucius hereineilte.

Schnell umarmte er Draco versichernd.:"Draco es ist alles in Ordnung. Geht es dir gut?" Draco sah ihn an und umarmte ihn in einem Todesgriff und flüsterte nur.:"Bitte gehe nicht noch einmal so weg, ohne etwas zu sagen." "Wovon redest Du Draco? Ich war im angrenzenden Raum, weil ich nicht mehr schlafen konnte.", sprach Lucius ruhig während er sanft das Haar von der verschwitzten Stirn seines Kindes zurückschob.

Der fing an zu erklären.:"Ich hatte einen Traum und in dem Traum waren Du, ich, Narcissa, Onkel Severus und sogar dieser dumme Potter, er war Blut verschmiert. Sie haben dich und mich angeekelt angesehen. Und 'Mutter' sagte, Du sollst endlich deinen Teil der Abmachung halten. Es wäre vorbei. In dem Traum wusste ich genau worum es ging. Es war sehr wichtig. Dann hast Du mich ein letztes Mal geküsst und bist ins Dunkle verschwunden, ohne dich wenigstens einmal zurück zu drehen. Vater, bitte bleibe noch hier. Gehe nicht, irgendetwas schlimmes wird passieren."

Kaum hatte er die letzten Worte zu Ende gesprochen, da rannen ihm wieder die Tränen an seinen weichen Wangen hinunter und Lucius umarmte ihn, während er beruhigend belanglosen Nonsens vor sich her flüsterte. Doch seine Stimme war sehr beruhigend und schon nach wenigen Minuten war Draco wieder ein wenig ruhiger und lies sein Griff ein wenig lockerer.

Der Traum gefiel Lucius nicht. Hatte Draco durch Zufall etwas von seiner Abmachung mit Narcissa mitbekommen und jetzt davon geträumt, wegen der ausgestandenen Ängste in den vergangenen Wochen? Wobei, Präkognition nicht ausserordentliches war in dieser Welt. Oder war es etwas anderes? Er müsse wohl vorsichtiger sein in der nahen Zukunft.

"Draco. Ich muss heute wieder zurück. Noch zirka sechseinhalb Wochen und Du bist zurück für zwei Wochen in den Ferien. Dieses mal kommst Du nach Hause, egal wer oder was bevor steht, verstanden?", sprach Lucius jetzt in einem liebevollen, jedoch starken Ton und Draco zwang sich dazu ihm ruhig zu antworten.:"Ja Vater. Ich werde mein bestes geben, bis wir uns wieder sehen." Lucius hielt seinen kleinen Drachen in einer festen Umarmung und küsste ihn hier und da, bis es Zeit war für ihn sich zu verabschieden und aufzubrechen.


	26. Endlich wieder vereint

Oha Tina1982 - Also das ist mal eine Review. Beruhige dich, das ist nicht gut für's Herz. Das mit den Keksen wird wohl nicht ganz so funktionieren. Ich habe nämlich den roten Faden für die Geschichte schon vorgeschrieben. Aber man sollte lieber abwarten. Es gibt immer Überraschungen...

Danke Schu12 - Ja, Draco ist so Girly, ne? Das gefällt mir auch, aber hast Du auch gemerkt, dass das nur so ist, wenn er bei seinem Lucius ist? ;-) Aber jetzt kommt wieder ein Chap mit freuden und Lemon

An euch alle da draussen, frohes, neues Jahr. kuss

Apropo -Ich habe doch Dracos 'Geschichte' in Kapitel 13 erwähnt. Geht auf meinen Account und klickt auf 'Der Tag des Drachen', wenn ihr es lesen wollt. Ist eine echt süsse, dennoch kurze Story. Richtig fluffy, nix versautes.

* * *

Als Draco mit dem Portkey, einer Rose, in der Hand im Foyer des Manors ankam, war er überglücklich. Sieben Monate war er nicht mehr Daheim gewesen. Bevor er einen weiteren Gedanken formen konnte, wanden sich zwei starke Arme um seine Taille und zogen ihn an einen warmen Körper. Sein Nacken wurde sofort mit feurigen Küssen attackiert und Draco lachte laut auf.

"Wilkommen mein kleiner Drache. Willst Du erst speisen, dich entspannen und ausruhen oder darf ich dich zuallererst ein wenig unterhalten.", schnurrte Lucius regelrecht in Dracos Ohr wobei er mit seinen Händen überall auf dessen Körper zugleich war. Draco fühlte sich angenehm begehrt, er zog Lucius Hände auf seinen Bauch, hielt sie über Kreuz und flüsterte sanft.:"Tue wonach dir beliebt, 'Lucius'." Das musste Lucius nicht zweimal gesagt werden, denn schon hatte er Draco hoch gehoben und war mit ihm nach oben appariert.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, lies er sich mit Draco auf das grosse Bett fallen und attackierte erneut dessen Hals mit leichten küssen und bissen. Draco stöhnte auf und spreizte seine Beine in eine ihn willkommdenen Geste für Lucius. Lucius platzierte sich sofort in die Nische, die ihm sein Liebster anbat und rieb sich langsam an dessen Körper, dabei feine, betörende Komplimente flüsternd.

Doch nach einiger Zeit war auch das ungenügend und Lucius schob Dracos Robe hoch um die weiche, blasse Haut seiner Brust mit der Zunge zu liebkosen. Dracos leises wimmern spornte ihn immer mehr an und zu guter letzt riss Lucius den teuren Stoff in Fetzen, der seinen kleinen Drachen umgab am Unterleib. Er strich mit seinen Finger ganz leicht über das zarte Fleisch, das noch weich und schlaff war, es bald aber nicht mehr sein würde. Dann rieb er sich wieder an Draco, nur um kurz darauf wieder mit seiner Hand daran zu fassen und Draco zum aufstöhnen zu bringen.

"Sage mir, das Du mich vermisst hast, Drache! Sage mir, das Du mich brauchst!", befahl er sanft. "Ich habe dich unendlich vermisst, Vater. Ich brauche dich... Lucius!", flüsterte Draco schwer atmend. Lucius lächelte und küsste Draco einmal mehr, um gleich darauf mit seinem Gesicht auf Hüfthöhe zu verschwinden.

Draco wusste genau, dass er gleich einen seidigen Kopf kraulen konnte, während Lucius ihn mit seinem Mund befriedigen würde und zog die Beine weiter auseinander. Erst kitzelte Lucius Dracos' weiche Eichel mit seiner erfahrenen Zunge und Draco lachte einmal mehr auf, glücklich über diese einmalige Behandlung, die er als einziger von Lucius bekam. Danach umschloss Lucius die feine, samtene Spitze mit seinem Lippen und saugte das ganze Glied ein, dabei die Hoden in seiner Hand zärtlich massierend. "Ah! Lucius, fester!", schrie Draco auf als die Intensität zu stark wurde und zog etwas fester an Lucius Mähne. Dieser lies jedoch nicht ab, im Gegenteil er saugte und massierte schneller als zuvor. Draco zog seine Beine um Lucius Nacken und seine Hüfte hob sich seinem Liebsten entgegen als er kam und dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn.

Draco öffnete die Augen, obwohl er sich sicher war sie nie geschlossen zu haben, als er Lucius neben sich bemerkte, mit einem sanften lächeln auf dem Gesicht. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er völlig perplex, eigentlich mehr zu sich selbst als jemanden anderen, doch Lucius antwortete ihm.:"Du warst einige Minuten...ah, sagen wir... nicht ganz bei Bewusstsein." Draco bekam erst grosse Augen, doch dann wurde er Rot und er war sich ganz sicher das 'dieses' mal die Schamesröte bis zu seinen Zehen ging.:"Heisst das ich bin Ohnmächtig geworden? Morgana, wie peinlich! Ohhh." Langsam drehte er sich zur Seite und versteckte sein Gesicht in Lucius Brust.

Der wiederum darüber lachen musste und ihm versicherte.:"Das kann manchmal passieren, wenn es sehr gut war oder der Körper seinen ersten ultimativen Orgasmus hat. Das ist lediglich ein Kompliment an mich, mein Drache, das ich dich endlich und wirklich glücklich gemacht habe. Dafür musst Du dich nicht schämen." Jeden Satz beendete er mit einem Kuss an dessen Hals.

Als sie wenige Zeit später sich zum Abendessen in das Esszimmer begaben sass Narcissa schon an ihrem Stuhl. "Hallo Mutter.", grüsste Draco sie und gab ihr aus Höflichkeit einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. "Willkommen Draco, mein Junge. Zwei Wochen ohne dümmliche Professoren und nervige Gryffindors, ist das nicht schön? Setz dich und geniesse das Abendessen hier in deinem Zuhause.", gab sie zuckersüss zurück und Lucius wurde das Gefühl nicht los, sie habe wieder irgendetwas vor, obwohl sie sich seit 'dem Vorfall' sehr musterhaft benommen hatte. Draco war auch ein wenig verdutzt nickte jedoch und setzte sich an seinen Platz.

Nach einiger Zeit fragte Narcissa in die Stille.:"Draco, ist dieser dumme Potter immer noch im Quidditch-Team der Gryffindors und macht dir das Leben schwer?" "Ja, leider Mutter. Aber ich kann ihn ja schlecht töten. Glaube mir, ich wäre der erste Verdächtige in der Schule, sogar vor Professor Snape. Wieso? Willst Du mir das abnehmen?", lächelte Draco sie an. "Oh, nichts lieber als das. Keiner legt sich mit uns an, nicht wahr mein Junge? Wir halten unser Wort, egal wie schmerzhaft es ist. **Wir** sind Malfoys!", bestätigte sie ihn und ass weiter. Mehr Information benötigte sie nicht.

_-Was hat sie vor. Das war doch ein eindeutiges Innuendo für mich... Bei Merlin und Slytherin, dieser verdammte Plan. Hätte ich doch bloss nicht mit ihr diese Wette abgeschlossen. Aber bis jetzt sieht alles gut aus für Draco und mich. Wem habe ich ihr genannt? Ach ja, Potter hätte das Buch. Naja, so schlage ich zwei fliegen mit einer Klappe.-_ Den Rest der Zeit assen sie danach in Stille.

Nach dem Essen nahm Lucius Draco zu einem Spaziergang in die Gärten mit und Draco war sehr aufgeregt darüber wie Lucius ihn immer wieder aus dem Augenwinkel ansah, was wenn er hier mit ihm Sex hätte, oder Draco dazu bewegen würde ihn mit dem Mund zu nehmen. "Draco, hörst Du mir zu?", fragte Lucius ihn und er drehte sich leicht zu ihm und öffnete den Mund, doch keine Worte kamen. Lucius sah ihn mit einer gewissen Kuriosität an, was war mit seinem Drachen wieder los, das er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. "Es tut mir Leid, Lucius ...äh... Verdammt, ich will das Du mich nimmst, hier und jetzt. Fick mich!" sprudelte es aus Draco heraus.

Lucius sah ihn erst ein wenig erschrocken an, doch dann fiel ihm auf wie erotisch es war, dass Draco so direkt und mit solch einer Wortwahl seine sexuellen Wünsche äusserte. Es war im starken Kontrast zu seinen weichen und kindlichen Körper- und Gesichtszügen. Lucius zerrte ihn an der Hand und ging schnellen Schrittes mit ihm an das Ufer des kleinen, künstlichen Sees der Gärten, dort angekommen entkleidete er sie beide magisch und zog Draco mit sich runter auf das Gras.

Beide lagen sich seitlich gegenüber, Lucius berührte Draco an jede erdenkliche Stelle seins Körpers. Aber auch Draco streichelte ihn an jeder Körperstelle die ihm gefiel, dabei merkte er sich auch jede Reaktion, sei sie noch so klein, die sein Vater darauf gab. Beide liessen sich Zeit, doch trotz der kühlen Aprilnacht waren beide gewärmt, durch die Hitze ihrer Lust.

Nach längeren, ungehaltenen Küssen zog Lucius ihn zu sich und drehte ihn so um, das er Draco von hinten umarmen konnte. Draco liess dies geschehen und kuschelte sich an die starke Brust seines Vaters auch wenn er ein wenig enttäuscht war darüber, das nicht mehr passiert war. _-Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden.-_

Als Draco gerade die Augen schliessen wollte, fragte Lucius ihn.:"Draco, hast Du schon jemals etwas geträumt, das im nachhinein wahr geworden ist?" "Nein Vater, Wieso? Hast Du? Hatte es etwas mit mir zu tun gehabt? Zum Beispiel... Klarer Sternenhimmel, Osterferien, Du und ich Nackt im Gras, dabei wie die wilden mitten im Sex?",fragte Draco lachend, doch Lucius zog ihn enger an sich und küsste ihn nur langsam, Draco war sehr beunruhigt darüber und irgend etwas war nicht so wie es sein sollte und er fragte ihn mit einem leisen zittern in seiner Stimme.:"Lucius, ist da irgend was, das Du mir sagen willst?" "Nein, Drache. Ich habe nur so viele Sorgen in letzter Zeit, das ich sehr schnell besorgt bin, wenn nicht alles nach Plan verläuft. So und jetzt zu deiner Idee, junger Mann...", mit diesen Worten drehte er Draco auf den Rücken, zog seine Beine weit auseinander und legte sich dazwischen, wobei er ihn innig küsste.

Draco sah ihm dabei zu, wie er seinen eigenen Zeigefinger bis zum letzten Knöchel in den Mund nahm, daran saugte und ihn mit einer dicken Schicht Speichel bedeckt wieder rauszog, danach plazierte er ihn zwischen Dracos' Beine, schob ihn sanft ein bis zur ersten Glied und wartete ein wenig. Doch das dauerte Draco zu lange und er griff mit seiner Hand so weit und fest er konnte um Lucius breites Handgelenk um ihn tiefer einzuführen, dabei sprach er lächelnd.:"Du kannst dir Zeit lassen, wenn ich dich in mir spüre, doch zuerst will dich überhaupt spüren." Die Wochen waren wohl zu lang für Draco gewesen und Lucius stöhnte bei dem Gedanken, wie beflissen sich Draco diesmal mitbewegen würde, durch seine Lust und jugendliche Leidenschaft zu mehr angespornt.

Darauf zog er den Finger halb raus um sofort einen zweiten mit hinein zu schieben, erfreut darüber wie sein kleiner Drache sich ihm entgegen schob anstatt sich fort zu ziehen von dem 'Eindringling'. Nach wenigen, weiteren Schüben, drang er mit einem dritten dazu und Draco wimmerte vor Lust kaum hörbar.:"Mehr! Bitte Lucius. Quäle mich nicht so." Sofort zog Lucius seine Finger heraus und plazierte sich vor die kleine, nasse Öffnung um in einer einzigen, flüssigen Bewegung tief in Draco einzudringen.

"Tiefer.", wisperte Draco, dabei schob er seine Beine verzweifelt weiter über Lucius Schultern und wippte ruckartig mit seinen Hüften um so viel wie möglich von seinem Liebhaber in sich zu spüren. Dieser sprach langsam und mit dicker Stimme zu ihm.:"Draco, bitte sei ein wenig zurückhaltender, sonst bist Du nachher ganz wund." Doch er erreichte damit nur das entgegengesetzte, als wenn Draco das erst recht wollte. Es macht ihn ganz schwindelig und Lucius wollte ihm das Gefühl geben, wonach Draco offensichtlich verlangte.

Seine Stösse wurden unbarmherziger und härter, und Draco küsste ihn mit seinen weichen, süssen Lippen. Lucius zog seiner Sinne beraubt mit beiden Händen Dracos Pobacken weit auseinander um tiefer eindringen zu können, dann biss er fest in das feine, helle Fleisch, das sich ihm in Form von Dracos' Hals darbot. Es war im jetzt völlig egal, was später wem, wie weh tun würde.

Draco schob eine Hand zwischen Lucius und sich um sich zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, während sich seine andere Hand in Lucius Po fest grub. Seine Hüften schoben sich immer stärker zwischen seines Liebhabers' Fleisch und seiner eigenen Hand hin und her und bevor er Lucius noch einmal küssen konnte, kamen sie auch schon gemeinsam. Schwer atmend zog sich Lucius aus ihm raus und legte sich wieder neben ihn, seine Arme um den feinen Körper gewickelt schlief er ein.

Nach einigen Stunden wachte Lucius auf, da er den beginnenden Morgentau spüren konnte und apparierte Draco und sich in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er dann Draco noch einige Zeit am Hals entlang küsste und am ganzen Körper streichelte. Er war zufrieden zu spüren, wie sein kleiner Drache schlief in der Umarmung ohne irgendwelche Sorgen. Die machte sich dafür Lucius für sie beide.


	27. Menhire und die Oper

_Ich weiss, alle hassen mich für das lange warten, aber es sind dafür auch 28 kb geworden. Und ein nettes bisschen Slashy-Angsty-Incest-Sex, was nicht so ekelig rüberkommt, wie es sich auf dem ersten Mal anhört. ;)_

_Ich werde für das nächste Kapitel nicht mehr als höchstens 2 Tage brauchen. Cissa wird dann warscheinlich ihre neue Cameo kriegen. XD _

* * *

Lucius hatte die letzten zwei Wochen ausserordentlich genossen, da Draco keine Sekunde von ihm gewichen war. Nach dem ersten, ausgelassenen Wochenende der Ferien begleitete Draco ihn für die letzten drei Tage, die Lucius noch arbeiten musste, bevor er Frei hatte Tag für Tag in sein Büro. Nicht das Draco früher an seines Vaters Arbeit uninteressiert war, aber dieses mal, waren die beiden nie getrennt und Draco versuchte Lucius die Stunden im Büro so leicht wie möglich zu machen. 

Danach waren sie zirka eine Woche lang, ohne Rast und Ruh' auf Tagesreisen gegangen, damit Draco seinem liebsten Hobby frönen konnte. Menhire! Ja, das war Dracos' Freizeitinteresse. Dann gab es da noch Dolmen und Steinkreise, die meist an gleicher Stelle zu finden waren. Alle drei gehörten zur Gruppe der Megalithe, eigentlich gab es sogar mehr Typen, aber Draco liebte es sich Stundenlang Menhire anzusehen oder jeweils ihre spezifische Nutzung und Bedeutung aufzuschreiben. Hinkelsteine, wie er sie auch manchmal liebevoll nennen würde, waren sehr interessant für ihn. Lucius teilte dieses Interesse nicht, versuchte sich aber zurückzuhalten mit seiner Meinung, da sein Drache auch immer versuchte, sich für seine Interessen zu begeistern.

Es gab Momente, wo Lucius ein wenig eifersüchtig wurde, bei dem schieren Anblick wie Draco diese Steine stundenlang ansah, mit den Fingern zaghaft streichelte oder nur ausmass. Er wusste, dass er sich albern benahm mit diesen Gedanken, aber es war manchmal zu viel Aufmerksamkeit für seinen Geschmack. Dieses Jahr hatten sie die Menhire in der Bretagne und Wales ausgekundschaftet und Lucius war oft kurz davor das Apparieren zu verfluchen und seinen Drachen an seinen Haaren mit sich zu Fuss nach Hause zu schleifen, doch dann würde Draco ihm subtil über die Hand streichen, lächeln und Luicus' Wut war wieder verflogen.

Und auch wie jedes Jahr gingen sie nach Stonehenge am Rande ihres Heimatortes, des Distrikts Wiltshire, nahe Salisbury. Lucius verstand es einfach nicht, wieso Draco unbedingt jedes Jahr bei jeder Möglichkeit dorthin wollte, es war doch eigentlich vor der Haustür, grob gesehen. Wobei er zugeben musste, dieses Jahr hatte der Besuch eher interessant geendet. Als es Nacht war und Draco seine Schreibutensilien endlich verstaut hatte, befand sich Lucius, ehe er noch einmal blinzeln konnte, Nackt und in seinem kleinen Drachen auf dem Opferstein. Welch ein Sakrileg, das hatte Lucius so unheimlich betört, das er Draco und sich in kürzester Zeit zweimal zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatte.

Doch jetzt hatten sie nur noch drei Tage für sich, bevor Hogwarts wieder auf dem Tagesplan seines Drachen stehen würde. Und heute Abend übernachteten sie in einem der teuersten Suiten, einem Muggle-Hotel nahe eines berühmten Opernhauses, Draco bestand darauf, damit sie hin und zurück zu Fuss spazieren könnten. Und Dracos' Wunsch war Lucius Befehl. Lucius knöpfte sich den Stehkragen seiner smaragdgrünen Robe zu als er über die letzten Tage sinnierte. Das einzige was Lucius in der gemeinsamen Zeit mit Draco in den Ferien verfluchte war das komische Gefühl, das er nicht los wurde. Irgendetwas war auf dem Weg, Lucius konnte es förmlich spüren da es sich tagtäglich festigte doch er wusste nicht was es war, noch nicht. Elegant schwang er seinen Umhang um die Schultern und schloss den Drachenschwanz um die Kettenöse, nahm seinen Gehstock und trat langsamen Schrittes an die Zwischentür, die offiziell das Schlafzimmer seines Drachen und das seine trennte. Man musste auch in der Fremde vorsichtig sein.

Als Lucius die Tür öffnete und einen kleinen Schritt eintrat, fragte er mit sanfter Stimme nach seinem Sohn.:"Drache, bist du fertig?" Doch was er dann sah als er sich zu dem Paravent mit dem chinesischen Drachen wand lies sein Herz sinken, ein junges Mädchen stand seitlich davon fast gänzlich angezogen. _-Oder ausgezogen Lucius, wie man es nimmt.-_ Sein Herz schmerzte wie seit langem nicht mehr. Draco wusste doch, das Sie beide heute Abend ausgehen wollten, warum musste er ihm diesen Anblick antun wenn er schon eine rassige, kleine Hure ausprobieren wollte dann nicht so, dass Lucius es mitbekommen musste. _-Oder?-_

Luicus sah sich das von ihr an, dass nicht bedeckt war, ihre Haut war sehr hell und milchig für diese Gefilde, ihre Haare waren leicht gewellt und golden wie Honig, aber so fein und sanft wie es nur ein Purblüter haben könnte, es fiel lang über ihren wohlgeformten Rücken runter und endete erst fast bei den Kniekehlen. Ihre Schulter waren ein wenig zu breit und die Hüften zu schmal für ein Mädchen, aber das bedeutete wahrscheinlich nur, dass sie dadurch besser beweglich war im Bett. Von der Grösse und der Kleidung schätzte er, sie müsse wohl schon zirka 15 Jahre jung sein, doch das liess die Wut nur noch mehr in ihm steigen. Sein Drache und dieses verdreckte, benutzte Miststück? Wollte Draco es doch noch mit einer weiblichen Person versuchen? Hatte er ihm es nicht versprochen, dass es nur sie beide gab? Konnte Lucius ihm das überhaupt übel nehmen?

"Wo ist mein Sohn... Kannst Du mir nicht antworten du kleine Hure, wo ist mein _DRACHE_?", Lucius schrie, bevor seine Sinne ihn stoppen konnten, doch das Mädchen zog sich ihr feines Kleid weiter an und schob es sich über den Schultern zurecht. Lucius wollte sie an den Haaren in das Badezimmer schleifen um sie dort langsam und voller Genuss zu ertränken, doch die Angst sein Drache würde ihm dies übel nehmen war zu stark, hielt ihn zurück. Dann sah er den Stoff, er war exquisitester Taffetta, changierend zwischen hellstem Bordeaux und fast schwarzem Burgundy. Immer noch nicht antwortend nahm sie einen Schal von dem Paravent, er war aus feinstem, durchsichtigem Chiffon. Serpentinfarbenem. Es sah zart aus, zart wie ihre Haut und ihre Figur.

Er schritt langsam hinter ihr, nur eine Handbreite trennte ihn von der Fremden.:"Verlasse sofort diesen Raum...", Lucius kam nicht zum Ende als sich das mysteriöse Mädchen umdrehte, sich ein wenig undamenhaft räusperte und ihn ansprach.:"Gerne Lucius aber nur mit dir am Arm." Lucius öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas bissiges zurückgeben als er in ihm bekannte Augen sah. Augen in die er oft genug tief hineingeblickt hatte, in ihren heiligsten und intimsten Momenten, Momente in denen Sie gemeinsam die Ewigkeit erlebt und geteilt hatten. "Heute Abend nennst Du mich Nabi, Lucius. Und wenn Du heute im Opernhaus ganz artig bist, darfst Du mich die ganze Nacht 'benutzen', egal wie Dir beliebt. Jede Stellung, jede Art der Penetration, egal wo sie stattfindet, egal wie oder auch wie oft. Alles deins!" Mit den letzten Worten griff sie an seine Hände und hielt sie sich an die Hüften.

Und als 'Nabi' dann auch ihren Mundwinkel hochzog, wusste Lucius wer diese Schönheit vor ihm war, ihre immer leicht schmollenden Lippen mit kirschroter Farbe betont und lange, dunkle Wimpern, die spöttisch mädchenhaft und unschuldig zugleich klimperten. Er kam 'ihr' noch einen Schritt näher und küsste 'ihre' Stirn. Der Geruch, der von 'ihr' ausging, er war einzigartig. Es war der letzte Beweis das er sich mal wieder getäuscht hatte, denn Lucius kannte den einzigartigen Odeur seines ihm Liebsten. Leise fragte Lucius, ein wenig beschämt über seine Wut, und die Art und Weise wie er sein Teuerstes angesprochen hatte.:"Aber warum, Dra... Nabi?"

"Ich will Dich heute Abend auf die Wange küssen, deine Hand halten, mich an dich schmiegen und von Dir umarmt werden können ohne das morgen jeder weiss, was wir beide Teilen und es dann verurteilen wird. Keiner hat das Recht über uns zu richten! Wir beide sind etwas besonderes, Lucius. Nur Du und Ich, ich weiss das und es wird für mich nie wieder jemand anderes geben, dass hatte ich dir doch schon einmal gesagt. Für immer, egal was geschieht. Nicht das es jemals irgendjemanden vor Dir gegeben hat, wie Du sicherlich weisst!", erklärte Nabu ihm langsam und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

Lucius war immer noch ein wenig verwundert und fragte weiter.:"Du hast doch nicht etwa... ah, deine privaten Bereiche ins ...feminine verzaubert? Und warum dieser Name? Nabi?" Nabi lächelte, zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.:"Ich habe mich nicht körperlich verändert, es ist eine Art Verschleierungszauber und lässt mich weiblich aussehen, wenn Du heute Nacht in mir bist musst Du wieder Hand anlegen für mich, falls Du weisst, was ich meine? Und Nabi? Es ist koreanisch und heisst Schmetterling, man kann Mädchen so benennen. Ich dachte es würde zum heutigen Programm passen."

Lucius musste lächeln, noch einmal küsste er Nabi auf die Wange und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin. 'Sie' nahm ihn dankend an und flüsterte leise beim zur Tür gehen.:"Vater bitte lasse uns langsam gehen, ich habe zwar schon einige Tage geübt, aber diese Stöckelschuhe sind schrecklich, ja?" Lucius lachte nochmals und beide verschwanden aus den Räumen.

In der Oper angekommen, sah Lucius wie seine kleine Nabi sofort fester auftrat mit jedem Schritt und wieder sicherer neben ihm herging. Lucius sah auch hier und da einige, wenige Zauberer mit ihren Frauen und einige Muggle die er anhand von notwendigen Geschäften kannte. Doch eines hatten sie alle gemeinsam, sie sahen ihn alle Eifersüchtig an, da er bei weitem die schönste, natürlichste und wundervollste Begleitung hatte. Nabi hatte bis auf ihre Lippen, Nägel, Wangen und Wimpern nichts geschminkt, auch hatte sie keinen Schmuck auf. Doch ihr Aussehen war etwas, das alle anderen Anwesenden erblassen lies, da es mehr Schmückung in jeglicher Art war, als eigentlich vorstellbar.

Nabi drückte einmal ganz leicht an seinem Arm wohlwissend das alle regelrecht starrten und bedeutete ihm lächelnd sich doch weiter zu begeben für ein Glas Champagner um sich danach auf ihren Plätzen nieder zu lassen. Als sie an ihrer Destination angekommen waren, bemerkte Nabi, das sie die Ehrenloge in der Mitte, ein wenig höher als die anderen Logen schon waren für sich ganz allein hatten. Die hatte sein Vater noch nicht mal für seine Mutter bestellt, nie. Nabi konnte alles sehen, direkt, ohne ihren Kopf verdrehen zu müssen, es war alles vor ihr.

Lucius half ihr in ihren Platz und verschloss die Tür leise und magisch hinter sich. Es waren die besten und flauschigsten Sessel, die Nabi je in einer Oper oder einem Theater gesehen, geschweige denn benutzt hatte. 'Er' sah Lucius an und küsste ihn wieder, diesmal auf die Lippen, es war ein langsamer, weicher und lang anhaltender Kuss. Lippen auf Lippen, es war für Lucius ein schöneres Danke, als jedes gesprochene Wort.

Gegen Ende des ersten Aktes bemerkte Nabi wie die beiden Sessel zu einem Setté verschwammen, Lucius seinen Arm um sie schlang und ein wenig lockerer wurde. 'Sie' lehnte sich seitlich an Lucius, schob ihre freie Hand zwischen seine Schenkel um sie dort in der Wärme ruhen zu lassen und vernahm einen gedehnten, zufriedenen Seufzer.

Während der Arie zum Auftakt des zweiten Aktes konnte Lucius kaum noch an sich halten und stall des öfteren Blicke und strich mit seiner Hand über die freien, festen Schultern. Narcissa würde sogar hier im privaten und dunklen nicht ihre kühle Maske fallen lassen, doch sein Drache, fühlte, freute sich und litt mit der kleinen Geisha mit. Lucius zog mit seiner linken Hand eine Bahn entlang an Nabis' Kleid und schob es sanft an ihrem Bein hoch, während seine Lippen sich sachte an dem köstlich entblössten Hals festsaugten, nicht zu stark um sie nicht so öffentlich zu markieren. Er wartete ein wenig, bis 'sie' ihren Hals weiter ausstreckte für ihn und ihre ehemals 'gefangene' Hand seine Hand tiefer unter das Kleid schob.

Nabis' Atem wurde ein wenig hastiger und sie fühlte schon eine leichte Härte zwischen ihren Beinen, doch als Lucius nicht schneller an ihr Zentrum kam, leitete sie die Hand mit ihrer eigenen und hob ihr rechtes Bein über die Lehne. Lucius berührte das erigierte Glied und zog mit seinem Zeigefinger über die tropfende Eichel in kleinen Kreisen, bis seine Fingerspitze nass war, danach tippte er damit leicht an die kleine enge Öffnung die sein Drache ihm so liebevoll präsentierte, indem er seine Hüfte leicht angehoben hatte.

Sein Atem stockte für einen Moment als der Finger leicht und nur wenig in ihm Eindrang und er biss sich leise stöhnend auf die Lippen. Lucius sah ihm in die Augen und wisperte ihm zu, wobei er seinen Finger stückweise tiefer einschob.:"Ich kann es kaum erwarten, mit Dir allein zu sein. Ich werde dich zum schreien bringen. Deine Ekstase wird meine psychische Nahrung sein und ich werde erst mit dir aufhören, wenn Du das betteln um Gnade aufgegeben hast. Doch für jetzt werde ich still halten und dich ruhen lassen, während wir uns den Rest der Aufführung ansehen."

So unbemerkt und langsam wie dieses sexuelle Innuendo angefangen hatte, so schnell und wie nie da gewesen hörte es auch wieder auf und Nabi war ein wenig, jedoch eher positiv erschrocken das die Kontrolle wieder in der Hand ihres Liebsten war und sie wieder gut situiert neben ihm, der seinen Arm wieder schützend um 'sie' gelegt hatte, sass.

Lucius sah sich den Rest des Singspiels an, mit einem alarmierend hoch gezogenem Mundwinkel und einem süssen Nachtisch für danach in seinen Armen. Seine Ruhe wurde erst am Ende wieder unterbrochen, als Cio-Cio-San das Jigai beging und 'Nabi' ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust vergrub, damit sie es nicht sehen musste. "Shht, Drache, es ist nur ein Opernstück.", versichernd wispernd zog er 'sie' langsam aber fester an sich.

Als die beiden später zu Fuss zum Hotel zurück gingen, hielt Nabi sich immer noch ein wenig ängstlich an Lucius fest. Das war also der Grund warum Lucius ihm einige seiner Lieblingsstücke und Bücher nie zu Ende erzählt hatte. "Vater?", Lucius sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue fragend an und Nabi sprach weiter.:"Sind alle deine romantischen Lieblingsgeschichten und Opern so? Ich meine, mit tragischem Ende?"

"Drache, auch ich darf doch Liebesgeschichten mögen, oder? Ausserdem, ein Happy-End, wie die Muggle es nennen, ist nicht so oft der Fall bei 'wahrer' Liebe, eigentlich eher selten. Und die realistische Art bei diesen Dramen gefällt mir eher, wieso sollten es diese Figuren besser haben als ich? Gottheiten zehren vom Leid eines jeden liebenden Menschen, Muggle oder Magier. Da ist in dieser Sicht kein Unterschied. Nimm als Beispiel die Ehe zwischen Cissa und mir, wir hassen uns und das schon seit Jahren. Tief im inneren war ich von Anfang an unglücklich mit ihr verheiratet, aber das hat mir 'dich' eingebracht, also war es im Endeffekt nicht so schlimm. Im nach hinein bin ich sogar glücklich über diese Wendung, Du nicht?", erklärte Lucius ihm sanft lächelnd während sie langsam weiter schritten.

Doch Nabi fragte wieder nur ungläubig.:"Und was ist mit Dido und Aenas?" Lucius lachte einmal mitfühlend und sagt nur.:"Nein, Drache. Die erst recht nicht. Das wahr noch tragischer." Danach nahm er sie wieder an die Hand und beide verschwanden in ihr Hotel. In ihrer Suite angekommen wurde Lucius sofort von 'ihr' in sein Schlafzimmer gezogen, nach zwei hastig geflüsterten Sprüchen war aus Nabi wieder sein Draco geworden und Lucius lachte während er mit seinen Händen über das ihm bekannte Gesicht strich.

Während Lucius den Schal wegnahm, ihn zusammen knüllte und auf die Kissen schmiss sprach er ganz gelassen.:"Das ist sehr exquisit, doch jetzt unnütz", dann schob Lucius die leicht drapierten Träger des Kleides von den Schultern um danach jede einzeln einmal zu küssen, "Das brauchen wir hier nicht mehr, wenn Du mich fragst.", danach griff er um Dracos Taille und löste hinten am Rücken die kleine Schlaufe die das Rückteil, eingebunden in einem dünnen Corsellette zusammenhielt um das Kleid daraufhin an Dracos Körper runterfallen zu lassen, "Ich schlage vor Du frühstückst morgen im liegen, da jedwedes sitzen oder stehen, geschweige den laufen eine Tortur für dich sein wird, das verspreche ich Dir.", nun hob er Draco an den Hüften hoch und setzte ihn sanft auf die Bettkante, um dann mit seiner Hand den Oberkörper zurückzudrücken, sodass Draco halb auf dem Bett lag.

Er kniete sich vor Draco hin und hob erst das eine Bein, zog ihm die feinen Schuhe aus und sah erstaunt, welch hohe Absätze Draco benutzt hatte, ohne auszurutschen oder ähnlicher Peinlichkeiten. Dann hob er das andere Bein und zog ihm auch diesen Schuh aus. Er hob langsam beide Füsse an und stellte sie auf seine Schenkel ab um sie ein wenig zu massieren, "Dann massiere ich dich noch ein wenig... Danach hole ich mir meinen Preis dafür ab und glaube mir ich bin nicht billig." Draco lief bei den Worten ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und er zitterte ungewollt leicht, was Lucius wiederum spüren konnte.

In einer flüssigen Bewegung zog Lucius Dracos' Beine auseinander, hob sie hoch und winkelte sie an den Knien an, dabei sah er sich schon sein Ziel an. Draco stöhnte auf als er sah wo Lucius hinblickte und errötete leicht, es war nach all den Monaten immer noch ein wenig erschreckend wie direkt sein Liebster war, wenn er sich Dracos Körper so blatant und ohne Umschweife ansah, ihn regelrecht mit den Blicken berührte und studierte. Lucius schob sich zwischen seine Beine und Draco überkreuzte die Knöchel hinter dessen Nacken, während er die Lippen seines Drachen mit einem Finger auseinander schob und sich mit seinem Mund an dem Kinn entlang hoch küsste, sanft und langsam.

Draco versuchte Lucius Kleidung mit seinen blossen Fingern von dessen Körper zu reissen, wurde aber sanft davon abgehalten und nach einem Moment ohne seine Lippen an Lucius' Lippen gepresst, war dieser nach dem er einen Befehl gewispert hatte auch Nackt und er konnte das heisse, erigierte Glied zwischen seinen Pobacken spüren, weich wie Samt und doch stählern vor Lust. Lucius saugte wieder intensiver an Dracos' Lippen und strich mit seinem Penis über Dracos' langsam auf und ab. Draco wimmerte mit jeder Bewegung und krallte sich in Lucius langen, seidigen Haar fest.

Erneut hob Lucius Draco hoch und schob sich mit ihm auf die Mitte des Bettes, legte ihn wieder sanft nieder und ergriff mit seinen Händen Dracos' Wangen damit er ihm besser ins Gesicht schauen konnte. "Ich weiss nicht was wir alles heute Nacht tun werden, Drache. Aber wir werden dieses alleinige beisammen sein geniessen und ich will dass Du bei jedem Mal deiner Lust und deiner Leidenschaft freien Lauf lässt. Sei es, ob Du schreien, weinen oder lachen willst. Du wirst für mich deine Emotionen zeigen. Ich will sehen, hören und fühlen, welch Gefühle ich in dir bewege mein kleiner Drache.", hauchte Lucius mit von Lust erfüllter, heisserer Stimme in Dracos' Ohr und nahm dabei den Tiegel Lubricant aus dem Nachttisch.

Draco spreizte seine Schenkel weiter als er den kühlen Finger zwischen ihnen spüren konnte und atmete tief ein, als der erste nasse Finger in ihn glitt. Nach einigen Sekunden schob er ihm seinen Po entgegen und schloss seine Augen kurz, da füllten ihn schon zwei Finger. Draco wisperte sanft den Namen seines Liebhabers und entspannte sich, damit der dritte Finger leichteres Spiel hatte.

Lucius sah auf Dracos' Glied, sein Drache tropfte schon leicht auf den eigenen Bauch. Mit einem Finger seiner freien Hand zog er über die kleine Anhäufung, sah seinem Liebsten in die Augen und saugte an der köstlichen Flüssigkeit auf seinem Finger. Dracos' Augen bewegten sich wie wild und er stöhnte mehrmals auf wobei er sich auch jedes mal an Lucius rieb, dann sagte er leise.:"Lucius, bitte! Ich kann nicht mehr warten."

Lucius hob Dracos' Hüften leicht an und begann mit einem sanften Schub den Anfang ihres nächtlichen Lustspieles. Draco lies sich gehen, stöhnte ungehemmt und lauthals, aber vor allem war er aktiver. Anfangs umspielte er Lucius Brustwarzen, hart und dunkel und bei jedem Stoss kniff er leicht zu. Als Lucius schneller wurde zog er sich näher an ihm heran, kreiste mit seinem Finger über die eigenen Liebesperlen, die schwer und dicklich auf seinem Bauchnabel tropften und hielt ihn fordernd Lucius vor den Mund, der sofort gierig daran saugte und laut aufstöhnte. Mit seiner anderen Hand strich er abwechselnd über dessen Hoden und den straffen Pobacken.

Lucius ergriff sein Glied und rieb es sanft mit seinem eigenen Rhythmus, doch auch schon nach kurzer Zeit kam Lucius gleichzeitig mit Draco und beide hielten inne, zitternd vor Lust, zitternd durch den intensiven Orgasmus, nur um kurz darauf wieder in sanften, innigen Küssen miteinander zu verschmelzen. Danach lagen sie lange Zeit einfach nur da, Draco würde mal hier Lucius Hals küssen, Lucius würde Draco am Rücken einmal da entlang streicheln.

Doch nach einiger Zeit drückte Draco seinen Vater zurück, so dass er nicht anders als glatt auf dem Rücken liegen bleiben konnte, setzte sich bei ihm auf den Schoss, goss noch ein wenig Creme auf das Glied während er es gleichzeitig wieder härtete. Mit seinen Fingern zog er sanft über Lucius Augenlider um sie zu schliessen und küsste ihn noch einmal, bevor seine Hüften sich hoben und wieder über Lucius' Penis senkten, seine Wärme sich langsam um das Fleisch stülpte und Lucius vor Lust aufschreien lies.

Dieses mal gab Draco seinen Rhythmus, den Winkel, die Stärke der Schübe und Tiefe an. Lucius war ihm körperlich wie auch seelisch völlig zu Füssen. Draco spürte dies und nutzte es aus, er wollte sehen, wie sein Vater wegen ihm die Kontrolle verlor, wimmerte und mit gebrochener Stimme, "Schneller, fester, Draco Bitte!", flehend jammerte. So wie Lucius ihn auch haben wollte, ehrlich und den Gefühlen freien Lauf lassend. Doch als er sich seinem eigenen Höhepunkt näherte flüsterte er ein angestrengtes.:"Verdammt!"

Lucius öffnete geschwind die Augen, sah in die seinigen und fragte besorgt.:"Draco, habe ich Dir weh getan? Sollen wir aufhören?" "Nein! Ich kann einfach nicht mehr den Rhythmus halten... bitte Lucius, sei nicht böse... kannst Du...?" Lucius wusste was Draco in seiner Ekstase zu erklären versuchte, er konnte schon dessen Orgasmus nahen spüren und griff feste mit seinen starken Händen um die weichen, dünnen Hüften und ruckte sie schlagartig seiner jeden einzelnen Hüftbewegung entgegen. Er musste für seinen Drachen die Überhand gewinnen und ihn nehmen bis dessen feiner Fluss auf seinem Bauch spritzen würde. Der Gedanke war so umwerfend und wieder fiel ihm ein wie schön sein Leben war, seit er seinem Drachen näher sein durfte als zuvor.

Lucius Stösse waren bald hart und schnell, Draco flüsterte immer wieder nur Unverständliches und stützte sich schwächlich vor Leidenschaft auf Lucius Brust ab. Der rollte sich mit Draco auf die Seite, hob dessen Bein mit seinem rechten an und wurde wieder ein wenig schneller mit seinen Hüften, dabei immer heftiger seine Finger in das feine Fleisch bohrend stöhnte er ihm zu.:"Draco, ich halte dich zu genüge fest, Du kannst kommen mein Engel." Ehe er noch etwas hinzufügen konnte spreizte Draco sein oberes Bein noch weiter und schrie so laut er konnte, die seinen immer auf Lucius' Augen fixiert, Arme jetzt immer fester greifend um dessen Nacken und an sich ziehend.

Lucius konnte für einen Moment nichts mehr ausser Dracos' Aufschrei hören, da spürte er auch schon die Wärme zwischen ihren Bäuchen, trotz seiner lusterfüllten Sinne, spürte er mit morbidem Humor, wie der Samen seines Drachen ihn leichter entlang an Draco und dadurch leichter in dessen Körper gleiten lies. Lucius saugte an Dracos' Kinn, seinen Lippen und letztendlich seiner Zunge als er kam. Es war als wenn er noch nie in seinem Leben so gekommen wäre, es war stark, hart und seine Hoden schien nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen mit dem füllen dieses wundervollen, zarten Körper der seinem kleinen Drachen gehörte. Lucius verbarg während dieses unendlichen Glücksgefühles sein Gesicht in Dracos' Halsbeuge und stöhnte immer wieder seinen Namen.

Als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen waren, strich Lucius Dracos' verschwitztes, tropfendes Haar von der Stirn, küsste ihn noch mal und sprach ihn sanft an.:"Draco, wir hören lieber auf für heute Nacht. Ich will Dir nicht weh tun. Wir haben noch einige Tage. Schlafe jetzt lieber." Er wollte gerade das Licht löschen als Draco panisch zu betteln begann.:"Nein, bitte. Ich fühle mich sehr wohl. Wir müssen jeden Moment nutzen, denn wir können. Geniessen, bevor ich wieder in diesem abscheulichen Haufen, von Narren und Unwissenden ertrinken werde."

Er sah Draco an, küsste ihn noch mal und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Er richtete ihn auf Dracos' Unterleib und sprach sanft "Medicare" und "Penetralis curare", danach legte er den Stab wieder weg und zog seinen Drachen erneut zu sich. Doch Draco wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. War das jetzt alles? Oder würden sie nach ein wenig kuscheln weiter machen? Die Sprüche würden ihn nur heilen, falls er irgendwelchen Schaden davon getragen haben sollte, aber das war nicht der Fall. Ganz im Gegenteil, Draco wollte mehr!

Lucius küsste ihn nach einiger Zeit auf die Wange und Draco konnte wieder eine eindeutige Härte an seiner Hüfte spüren. Als er nach unten griff und mit seiner Hand zielsicher seines Liebhabers' Glied hielt, spürte er wie es wieder ein wenig wärmer und dicker wurde. Aber Lucius hielt seine Hand weg und sprach sanft.:"Drache, wegen heute Abend. Ich bin sehr eifersüchtig, es tut mir Leid, das ich dir immer wieder das Gefühl gebe, ich würde Dir nicht vertrauen. Ich benehme mich so töricht vor Liebe, ich weiss das ich deinen Körper jedes mal aufs neue ausnutze, wenn ich dich nehme. Du bist noch ein Kind, denke daran auch wenn es nur leicht weh tut oder dich auch nur der kleinste Deut an Ekel überkommen sollte, Du kannst jederzeit aufhören, noch bist Du zu aller erst mein Kind! Der Gedanke..."

Draco lies ihn nicht zu Ende sprechen, er umarmte ihn und seufzte ihn die Halsbeuge seines Vaters. Nie wieder wollte er diesen Mann von sich lassen, er würde alles dafür in Kauf nehmen um Lucius an seiner Seite zu behalten. _-Er ist mir gegenüber so ehrlich und herzlich. Ich glaube nicht, das er irgendjemanden so nahe an sich lassen würde wie mich. Allein schon seine Liebeserklärung ist mehr Wert als alle Galleonen dieser Welt!-_ Ein letztes Mal küsste Draco ihn und schloss seine Augen, er war Müde und traurig, das sie nur noch so wenig Zeit hatten.

* * *

_Menhire - Hinkelsteine wie Stonehenge oder unser allseits geliebter Dickerchen Obelix sie herstellt. XD_

_ Nabi - (koreanisch) Schmetterling_

_Jigai - ist das weibliche equivalent des Seppuku (hara-kiri)_

_Madamae Butterfly - Oper von Giacomo Puccini_

_Cio-Cio-San - Madame Butterfly selbst! _

_Dido & Aeneas - Auch eine traurige Oper von Henry Purcell  
_

_**Medicare - (lat.) heilen**_

_**curare - (lat.) kurieren**_

_**Penetralis - (lat.) tief, im innersten**_


	28. Schule naht

Aus 2 Tagen sind jetzt über 1 Monat geworden, ich weiss nicht was mit der zeit ist, gerade noch schicke ich Kapitel ab und kurze Zeit später ist schon Frühling.

Danke Schu12. - Stonehenge ist doch sowas von schön, nech:D Ich wollte das die beiden, trotz ihrer Pur-Blüter art mal was entweihen. XD Aber nein, diese Story wird bald zu Ende gehen.

Darauf wird aber höchstwahrscheinlich nach einem Hiatus ein Sequel folgen. Glaubt mir ist besser, ich habe nämlich das Ende dieser Geschichte schon lange vor Augen. 'muwahahahaha'

* * *

Als Draco das nächste Mal seine Augen öffnete war es wieder Morgen, dabei wollte er nur ein wenig ausruhen. Als er langsam aufsah, erkannte er seinen Vater am Balkon, es blies ein kühler Wind herein und Draco erschauderte unwillkürlich. "Vater!", rief er aus, doch kam keine Antwort.

Er sah sich schnell um und griff nach seines Vaters Hemd das er auf dem Stuhl erblickte, hastig zog Draco es an und tapste nackten Fusses auf den Balkon, neben Lucius und hielt sich an dessen Taille fest. Sein Liebster schien ihn erst gar nicht so recht wahr zu nehmen, doch dann als er nach einiger Zeit zu Draco hinab sah, musste Lucius lachen. Das Hemd hing ihm fast bis zu den Knien und die Ärmel waren hastig hochgekrempelt, so rafften sie sich üppig an Handgelenk und Unterarm. Lucius zog ihn an sich und küsste Draco auf die Stirn und dieser fragte.:"Vater, können wir hier im Bett frühstücken und danach erst zurück nach Hause?", Lucius entgegnete ihm nach einem weiteren Kuss, "Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, soll es so sein, mein kleiner Drache."

Nachdem sie noch eine Weile so da gestanden hatten, geleitete Lucius Draco wieder zurück ins Bett, Draco war kaum unter der warmen Decke, da klopfte es auch schon an der Zimmertür und der Service brachte das Frühstück. Er sah beide ein wenig verdutzt an, doch als Lucius ihm erklärte, das er nicht zu seinem Sohn ins nebenliegende Zimmer gehen müsste um das Essen zu bringen, da dieser bei ihm sei, sah angesprochener auf Draco mit einem erleichterten Blick.

"Ich glaube manchmal, Malfoys sind die einzigen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt, Muggle oder nicht, die denken können. Wobei, vielleicht war sein erster Gedank gar nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt. ...Guten Appetit.", sprach Draco erheitert als der Service verschwunden war und lachte leicht auf. Insgeheim war er jedoch aufgebracht und wünschte sich, die Zeit möge für jeden ausser ihnen beiden stehen bleiben und war geradezu verzweifelt bei dem Gedanken, bald erneut Abschied von Lucius nehmen zu müssen.

Nach ihrem Frühstück zog Lucius sein Allerliebstes zu sich auf den Schoss und schloss die Augen, nach einigen Sekunden seufzte er auf und sprach.:"Draco, ich weiss nicht was ich sagen soll, jedes Mal will ich Dir Mut machen, wenn wir uns wieder trennen müssen, doch ich fühle mich selber unwohl, als wenn es immer das letzte Mal sein könnte. Wir werden uns erst Anfang Mai wieder sehen, das sind noch einige Wochen, ich hoffe Du kannst damit zurecht kommen." Draco wollte darauf nicht antworten, er wollte nicht Lügen, dachte aber das seine ehrliche Antwort Lucius nur bekümmern würde, stattdessen vergrub er sein Gesicht in dessen Haare und atmete tief ein.

In dem Moment wusste Lucius, das Draco nicht so leicht zu vertrösten war, dies erfüllt ihn mit stolz, da sein Drache ihn für so wichtig erhielt doch teils war er erschüttert über seine und Dracos Trauer. Lucius bemerkte einmal mehr, wie er in den letzten Monaten seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lies und durch die Liebe zu Draco freier wurde mit Liebesbezeugungen und allem anderen was ihn und seinen Drachen anging.

Kurz vor Mittag war alles wieder eingepackt und die beiden gingen nach unten in die Lobby des Hotels. Dort veranlasste Lucius wie mit ihrem Gepäck verfahren würde, er selbst griff sanft um Dracos Oberarm und manövrierte ihn hinaus, beide gingen noch ein wenig spazieren und als sie an einem ruhigen Ort zwischen Bäumen an einer abgelegenen Grünanlage ankamen, küsste Lucius seinen Drachen ein letztes Mal begleitet von einer weichen Umarmung um sie gleich darauf beide nach Hause zu apparieren.

Als Draco wieder alles um sich herum erkennen konnte, liess er reluktant von seinem Vater ab, sofort stand eine Elfe vor ihm um demütig Lucius und seine Reisekleidung entgegen zu nehmen. Draco zog seine Aussenrobe aus und schmiss sie auf das kleine Geschöpf, als auch schon seine Mutter da stand und heiter schrie.:"Draco mein Engel, ich bin ja froh das Du wieder da bist!" _-Wieso habe ich immer so ein ungutes Gefühl wenn sie nett mit mir redet?-_

"Mutter!", schnell umarmte er sie und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, damit sie seines Vaters Laune nicht in Stücke schreien konnte, sollte er sie nicht beachten. Narcissa jedoch zog ihn geschwind mit sich und ehe Draco sich versehen konnte waren sie im Garten ohne seinen Vater. "Was ist..?", wollte er gerade seine Mutter fragen als sie ihn erst noch einmal umarmte, dann ernst ansah und leise sprach.:"Draco, ich mache mir Sorgen um Dich, Du bist zu sehr auf deinen Vater fixiert, natürlich warst Du das schon immer aber es nimmt in letzter Zeit unnatürliche Ausmasse an. Ich weiss, ich war nicht immer die beste Mutter... aber ich muss dich warnen, mein Kind. Sei nicht zu anhänglich an deinem Vater, es bricht mir das Herz zu sagen, das dein Vater schon immer seine Launen an Personen ausgelassen hat. Ich habe bemerkt wie ausgiebig Du dich deinem Vater widmest seit den Sommerferien und ich mache mir... Sorgen", hierbei stoppte sie und atmete schwer auf, "Es gibt Wochen oder Monate, ja gar Jahre in denen er einer Person, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe schenkt, doch irgendwann, früher oder später lässt er diese Person sang- und klanglos fallen."

Draco sah sie erschrocken an, sie konnte sicherlich nicht das meinen was er jetzt zu verstehen glaubte, doch so wie es sich anhörte. er fragte nur kurz auf.:"Was meinst Du?" schliesslich antwortete sie, "Erst versucht er sich von einem auf subtile Weisse zu entfernen, will die Person nicht locker lassen, versucht er es noch ein wenig auszuhalten, doch die Person hat den Kampf schon in dem Moment verloren, in der sein Unterbewusstsein anfängt nach der nächsten Sache oder dem nächsten Menschen zu suchen, die ihn unterhalten soll. Draco ich will damit nicht sagen, dein Vater würde dich nicht lieben, doch dieser Grad seiner so plötzlich erscheinenden Affektion ist mir ein wenig Suspekt.", sie sah ihn nachdenklich an und flüsterte dann kaum hörbar, "So verhält er sich sonst nur bei einer Concubine oder einem Camarite...", wieder sah sie ihn an, als wenn sie nicht bemerkt hätte das sie diesen Satz leise gesprochen hatte, doch Draco hatte und das wusste sie auch insgeheim als sie wieder etwas lauter hinzufügte, "Überlege einmal ganz tief und fest, ich meine mich zu erinnern, Du hättest dir letzten November weh getan im Quidditch gegen Gryffindor. War er da? Wenn ja, kannst Du aufatmen für den Moment, aber falls nicht, dann solltest Du dich damit abfinden mein Schatz. War er überhaupt in deiner Nähe an dem Tag? Er sagte mir, er sei nur mit Severus auf den Slytherin Ehrenplätzen gewesen. Draco? Weinst Du? Oh, nicht doch mein Junge."

Langsam umarmte sie Draco, der in Tränen dastand und nicht wusste was er glauben sollte, sein Vater war nicht zu ihm gekommen, daran konnte er sich noch gut erinnern, nicht sein Arm tat so schrecklich weh an dem Tag, aber sein Herz, da sein Vater nicht bei ihm war in diesen Minuten. Er hatte Crabbe und Goyle nach Lucius gefragt, doch beide waren sich sicher, der sei kurz nach dem Unfall wütend mit Professor Snape weggegangen. Zumindest hatte er das aus ihrem dämlichem Gegrunze geschlossen. War es auch der Grund, warum er ihn in Wirklichkeit nicht da haben wollte an Weihnachten. Draco wollte und konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Vater ihn als so zart besaitet empfand, das er ihn deswegen nicht nach Hause lassen wollte damals. Hatte er sich am Valentins-Tag nur mit ihm wieder versöhnt aus Angst Draco könnte seinem Patenonkel etwas erzählen? Onkel Severus würde sicherlich kein Haar von seinem Vater übrig lassen, wenn er herausfände, was Vater und Sohn verbindet? _-Vielleicht wollte er mit den Worten heute Morgen subtil auf eine Trennung hinweisen.-_ Er wusste es einfach nicht, es war zu viel für ihn, dass es auch noch von seiner Mutter kam, machte ihm mehr Angst, sie kannte seinen Vater so lange.

Draco hatte sehr wohl die beiden geflüsterten Worte gehört und er wusste auch was sie bedeuteten. _-Aber verbindet uns noch wirklich irgendetwas ernstes? Bin ich nicht doch einfach ein Stück Fleisch an dem er sich auslässt? Ich darf nicht daran denken, auch wenn es war ist. Ich werde warten, bis zu dem Tag, an dem er mir sagt, das wir nicht mehr zusammen sein können, bis dahin muss ich ihm glauben schenken, allein schon meines Gemütes willen. Aber ich werde ihm nicht mehr alles durch gehen lassen!-_

Draco hielt sich an seiner Mutter fest und weinte ausgiebig, nach einiger Zeit sah er sie an und wusste nicht nur durch die Hitze in seinem Gesicht, das er sich sehr schämte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte seine Mutter ihm gegenüber ihre mütterliche Pflichten wahr genommen, aber erst nachdem Draco ihren Mann, seinen eigenen Vater zu sich ins Bett gelassen hatte. Wenn sie wüsste in welcher Form Lucius an ihm hing, würde sie ihren Sohn immer noch lieben? Wieder lies er sein Geischt an ihre Schulter sinken und in all seiner Trauer und seiner Tränen konnte Draco nicht sehen wie ein gehässiges lächeln über Narcissas' feine Lippen kroch um sich dort zu festigen.

Als er keine Tränen mehr zu vergiessen hatte, brachte Narcissa ihren 'Liebling' in sein Schlafzimmer und legte ihn ins Bett, danach ging sie hinüber in Lucius Schlafzimmer. Er sass dort auf dem grossen Bett und sah auf seine Hände. "Lucius, was bedrückt dich? Kann ich Dir helfen?", fragte sie ihn süss. Lucius verzog nicht einer Miene doch im inneren war er wütend auf sie... und Draco? Dieser hatte ihn einfach zurück gelassen, nachdem Narcissa ihn mit sich genommen hatte ohne auch nur einmal nach hinten zu sehen.

_-Noch ist sie seine Mutter! Er weiss nicht mehr, das sie ihm einem Crucio und Obliviate unterzogen hat, wie soll ich ihm das Übel nehmen.-_ "Sage mir einfach nur, welch Gift Du diesmal bei ihm versprüht hast! Seit wann grüsst Du unser Kind auf diese Art wenn er wieder zu Hause ist.", sprach er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen und sie entgegnete ihm nonchalant während sie sich ihm langsam näherte, "Mein Kind Lucius, deine Hure! Mehr ist er nicht wirklich für dich... oder dein Ego. Dank deiner perversen Phantasie, hast Du es geschafft aus ihm einen Lustsklaven zu machen, ich glaube kaum das es natürlich ist für ein Kind seines Alters, die sexuellen Bedürfnisse eines Mannes deines Alters zu stillen. Ehe wir uns versehen, wird er unter jedem liegen, der ihm etwas nettes verspricht...", sie kam jedoch nicht zu mehr, den Lucius verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige

"Wie kannst Du es wagen, so zu tun als ob Du dich darum kümmern würdest, was aus ihm wird. Du bist deinen mütterlichen Pflichten, die ehrlich gesagt bei uns Pur-Blütern spärlich sind, nicht mal zur Hälfte freiwillig nachgekommen. Hätte ich Dir nicht gedroht, hättest Du ihm nicht einmal die Brust gegeben. Ausserdem ist deine Wut nur darauf begründet, das ich mich nicht mehr an dich binde, sondern mich einem Menschen, der mich liebt, widme. Du wolltest schon immer alles was Du haben konntest, auch wenn es für dich keinen Nutzen hergab. Halte endlich dein Schandmaul sonst kann ich endgültig für nichts mehr garantieren, mein Blut kocht Narcissa... aber nicht vor Verlangen, das hast Du mir schon längst ausgetrieben, denn es graut mir vor nur noch Dir. Also halte endlich das Maul!" Mit diesen Worten schmiss er seine teure Robe wütend auf den Boden und ging in sein Badezimmer.

Narcissa war nicht ganz zufrieden, sie hatte gedacht, das sie einen Streit herauf beschwören könnte, indem sie beide Seiten anstacheln würde, ab einem Grad würden die beiden Hitzköpfe nicht mehr miteinander reden, sondern sich schlicht verkrachen und es wäre endlich soweit, denn sie wusste, das Lucius Selbstzweifel wegen Draco hatte. _-Er ist eben nur ein 'Weichei', wenn es um seinen Sohn geht!-_ Trotz dessen war sie schon ein wenig zufrieden, wenn die beiden bis Dracos' Abreise nicht mehr miteinander sprechen würden. Der Rest könnte dann von selbst dank Lucius Eifersucht erreicht werden.

Am Mittagstisch sassen später ein säuerlich drein blickender Lucius, ein Draco mit von Tränen geröteten, geschwollenen Augen und eine heitere Narcissa, die ihr Mahl in grosser Freude verspeiste. Lucius sah mit einigen verstohlenen Seitenblicken auf seinen Drachen, dieser schien ihn nicht ansehen zu wollen. Was hatte Narcissa dieses Mal getan? -Sie muss weg. Lebend oder auch nicht, das ist mir egal. Oder ich werde nie in Ruhe leben mit meinem Sohn.- Wieder hallten in dem Moment ihre Worte in seinem Kopf. "Mein Kind Lucius, deine Hure!" War es so? Sicherlich nicht, er hatte nicht einmal seinen Sohn zu irgend etwas gezwungen. Draco hatte gefallen an ihren Aktivitäten, meistens war er derjenige, der den Stein ins Rollen brachte. _-Oder?-_

Lucius fasste sein Mittagessen kaum an und erschrak ein wenig als Draco ohne ein Wort aus dem Esszimmer rannte. Der restliche Tag verging ohne weitere Vorkommnisse, doch Lucius war wütend darüber, weil er nicht wusste was Narcissa dieses mal wieder angestellt hatte. Als es schon spät am Abend war und Draco auch nicht zum Abendessen erschienen war, zog Lucius sich zum ruhen um und entschloss sich kurzer Hand, mit seinem Sohn im Bett zu schlafen für die heutige Nacht.

Als er langsam im dunklen auf seines Sohnes Bett zuging fragte Lucius sanft ins Nichts hinein.:"Draco? Bist Du wach, Sohn?" Aber als Lucius keine Antwort bekam entschloss er sich einfach unter die Decke zu schlüpfen. Seine Hand fasste nach Dracos Schulter und er zog ihn an sich um ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange zu geben und danach seine Arme um den kleinen Körper zu schliessen. Draco wimmerte sanft im Schlaf auf und Lucius küsste ihn nochmals. Diese Geräusche, die er seinem Drachen entlocken konnte, waren der schönste Liebesbeweis.

Als Draco erstarrte, sah Lucius verwundert ins Dunkle, wo er das Gesicht seines Sohnes erwartete. "Vater?", fragte Draco leise in die stille hinein und Lucius antwortete mit einem schmunzeln, "Hast Du jemand anderes erwartet?" Langsam strich er über deinen kleinen, dünnen Bauch und lachte auf als sich eine starke Gänsehaut bildete, doch Draco zog sich leicht von ihm weg.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir? Seit wir wieder im Manor angekommen sind, verhältst Du dich sehr unnatürlich.", fragte Lucius leise, doch Draco hielt es für besser, seine Gedanken für sich zu behalten. Er wollte einfach soviel Zeit geniessen wie er konnte mit seinem Vater. So entschloss er sich wieder ein wenig näher an Lucius zu kuscheln, was dieser als positive Antwort abtat, bevor beide sich vom Schlaf übermannen liesen. Doch immer wieder wurde Lucius in dieser Nacht von Albträumen geplagt, wachte hin und wieder auf und vergewisserte sich jeweils mit einem Kuss am Hals seines Kindes, das sein Drache noch bei ihm war.


	29. Nächtliches Zwischenspiel

_BlindGuardian - Wer kann Narcissa in dieser Story schon leiden:D_

_Boa Sixrules - Danke, danke! Ja, das mit den einzelheiten ist so eine sache. Ich versuche hier und da Fragen zu beantworten, wenn ein neues Kapitel kommt. Aber manche lasse ich offfen, damit jeder im laufe der ganzen Geschichte seine eigene Antwort findet. Z. B. Cicssa. Sie ist die jüngst, hat immer alles gekriegt was sie wollte. Ich glaube nicht das sie hier die gute Mutter ist.. Würde Draco sie wollen, hätte sie es angenommen und Luc bei jeder Gelegenheit unter die Nase gerieben._

_Rejro - glaube mir, ich sehe das als Lob. Glaubst Du mir, wenn ich Dir erzählt habe das ich eineige Dinge an meinem ehemaligen Partner 'ausüben musste? Oh und Wikipedia sei Dank... :)) Und wenn Du sagst, Du kennst das und ich habe meine Sache gut getan, ist es geil das Du mich für einen Mann gehalten hast. Wobei ich leider zugeben muss, ich bin keiner. :(_

Schu12 - Sie finden genau gleich wieder zusammen, aber eher aus unromantischen Gründen. Purer Sex. Das Ende naht leider im schlechten Stern so wie aussieht. Ich kenne das Ende solange wie den Anfang  


_KittyCat - Vielen Dank, ich schreibe nur für eiuch! ;)_

_

* * *

_  
Es war wieder soweit, Draco stand auf der Plattform mit Lucius. Die Ferien hatten wieder ihr Ende gefunden. Lucius strich seinem Drachen über die Wange und sprach sanft zu ihm.:"Drache, was ist mit Dir? Sind wir wieder traurig, das wir uns trennen müssen? Es sind noch nicht einmal ein einhalb Monate und wir haben den nächsten Sommer für uns. Dieses mal kümmere ich mich darum, das deine Mutter einen Urlaub mit einer entfernten Verwandten nach Siam oder Nihon begeht. So kann ich dich dann verwöhnen, einverstanden mein Schatz?"

Doch Draco erwiderte nichts, er umarmte Lucius nur und küsste ihn eben auf die Wange. Lucius lies ihm seinen 'Abschied', er hatte sich seit zwei Tagen schon so benommen, vielleicht war es ein neuer Weg um mit dem Trennungsschmerz fertig zu werden. Er ist immerhin ein Malfoy! Lucius gab ihm etwas das aussah wie eine Schmuckbox und flüsterte ihm verschwörerisch zu.:"Öffne es erst in Hogwarts wenn Du ganz, aber auch ganz alleine bist, Drache. Anbei ist ein kleines Stück Pergament, das liest Du dir genau durch." Er küsste Draco diesmal auf den Mundwinkel, so das es für vorbei gehende wie ein scheuer, väterlicher Kuss aussah, aber nicht für die beiden.

Als Draco ihn los lies und zum Zug ging, sah Lucius auf seine Taschenuhr, aber es waren noch mindestens fünf Minuten bevor sie die Station verlassen würden. Hätte in diesem Moment irgendjemand sich die Mühe gemacht Lucius Malfoy ins Gesicht gesehen, hätte er die völlige Trauer und sein wahres Alter in ihm gesehen. Lucius wusste, das wenn sein Sohn nicht zumindest gleich aus dem Zug ein letztes Mal zu ihm schauen würde, würde sein Herz erneut brechen und er müsste zum ersten Mal seit mehreren Dekaden in der Öffentlichkeit zu einem Taschentuch greifen.

Als dann der Hogwarts Express loszog, sah Lucius keinen engelhaften Blondschopf nach ihm sehen. Lucius stand immer noch da, bis er endlich verstand das nichts mehr zu sehen war von dem Express. Seine Wut wuchs in ihm innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden, er missachtete das Verbot ausserhalb vorgesehener Apparierstellen zu apparieren und verschwand mit einem 'Plop' in sein Manor. Dort angekommen schmiss er seinen Reisemantel direkt auf den einen Hauself und dem anderen, dem er seien Handschuhe gab, versetzte er danach mit seinem Gehstock einen Hieb auf den Rücken. Schnellstens Schrittes ging er in sein Arbeitzimmer. Er sah noch einmal auf die Uhr, holte sich ein Glas nebst Flasche Feuerwhiskey, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann sich ruhig zu trinken und um zu vergessen wie er sich fühlte sonst würde er noch schlimmes tun. Draco sass indes auf seinem Platz im Express umgeben von Grabbe, Goyle, Zabini und Parkinson.

Die nächste Woche verging wie im Flug und Draco lies von den negativen Gedanken ab, mehr damit beschäftigt seine Noten zu steigern. So kam es das er eines Abends ganze alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin sass und ein Essay über Transfiguration schrieb. Gerade als er das letzte Zoll geschrieben hatte legten sich kühle, lange Finger, seine Augen verdeckend, auf sein Gesicht. Draco wollte gerade seinen Stab in die Hand nehmen als ein federleichter Kuss seine Wange strich, gefolgt von einer heisseren Stimme.:"Dürfen ältere, gut aussehende Männer kleine, blonde Slytherin's am Abend verführen?"

Bevor Draco antworten konnte entzogen sich die Finger und Lucius trat vor ihm. Während er sich vor seinen Drachen kniete fragte er leise, nur für die beiden hörbar.:"Bist du mit allem fertig für diesen Abend?" Als Draco still nickte legte Lucius seinen Zeigefinger auf die kleinen Lippen und sah sich in dem leeren Raum mit zusammengekniffenen Augen um, dann hob er Draco hoch in seinen Schoss und verschwand schnellsten Schrittes, hinaus in die Gänge.

Ein Gang nach dem anderen folgte in Windeseile und Draco war sich sicher es mussten geheime sein da er diese noch nie gesehen hatte, dann endlich waren sie im Freien hinter Hogwarts. Lucius trug ihn weiter bis sie weit genug entfernt waren, so dass man sie nicht erkennen konnte vom Schloss aus. Glücklicherweise war der Mond noch fast ganz voll, so dass die beiden sich sehen konnten und Lucius wisperte zur Vorsicht schnell einen Spruch damit sie nicht von anderen gesehen werden konnte.

"Mein Drache, ich musste dich sehen. Hast du mich vermisst, hast Du dir dein Geschenk angesehen?", Lucius sprach hastig und ehe Draco sich versah knüpfte er auch schon die Schulrobe auf. "Welches Geschenk? Was machst Du hier? Was ist wenn uns doch jemand bemerkt? Dumbledore hat überall sein Gemälde. Die müssten ihm mittlerweile schon erzählt haben, was Du mit mir gemacht hast.", flüsterte Draco hastig zurück.

Lucius zog ihm die Robe an den Schultern herunter und öffnete etwas gefasster und langsamer das Hemd. "Keine Angst, Drache. Dumbledore ist seit heute Abend nicht mehr euer Headmaster!", er küsste sich gerade wieder an dem Hals runter als ihm auffiel, was sein Sohn sonst noch gesagt hatte, "Was meinst Du mit, welches Geschenk? Ich meine jenes, welches ich dir letzte Woche gegeben habe bevor Du in den Zug gestiegen bist. Die kleine Box! ...Wie auch immer, darüber können wir später reden, jetzt muss ich meinen Hunger an Dir stillen, sonst verliere ich noch meinen Verstand. Ich habe dich vermisst, Draco." Die letzten Worte hatten gerade seinen Mund verlassen als er ungehalten nach seinem Gehstock griff um den Zauberstab herauszuziehen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung waren beide Nackt und Lucius zog Draco's Beine auseinander.

Draco spürte den heissen Atem auf seiner Brust als Lucius leise sagte.:"Wir können leider nicht miteinander schlafen, ich möchte nicht das Du dich nicht konzentrieren kannst im Unterricht oder gar fragen bezüglich deine Gangart gestellt kriegst." Leise lachend rieb er sich an Draco dabei weiche, nasse Küsse in dessen Halsbeuge platzierend. "Morgen ist Samstag, Lucius.", stöhnte Draco mit letzter Kraft, alles um sich herum vergessend. "Wie bitte, Drache?", fragte Lucius leicht irritiert.

Draco zog Lucius Kopf wieder näher an sich und zischte drohend.:"Morgen ist Samstag und jetzt nimm mich endlich oder ich gehe zu einem..." Lucius Augen weiteten sich und damit er diese Art der Drohung gar nicht erst aussprechen konnte, küsste er direkt auf die weichen, feinen Lippen. Schnell flüsterte Lucius 'Lubricare' und während sich seine Zunge in Draco's Mund ausbreitete, weiteten seine Finger die kleine Rosette. Draco stöhnte in den Kuss und hob sein Becken fordernd an.

"Oh, Draco. Du bist mein Untergang. Ich kann Tag und Nacht nur noch an dich denken. Ich hoffe der Sommer kommt schnell, sonst werde ich noch wahnsinnig.", nach diesen Worten entzog er seine Finger und hob die dünnen Beine über sein Schultern. Ein letzter Kuss und schon grub Lucius Glied sich tief in den heissen, ihn willkommenden Körper. Einige Momente ohne jegliche Bewegung verstrichen, ehe Lucius sich wieder fast ganz entzog um sofort wieder einzutauchen was Draco wiederum mit einem lauten, zufriedenen Schrei begrüsste.

Lucius Hand glitt über den süssen Mund, der ihn so oft geküsst hatte in den letzten Monaten um ihn von weiteren Geräuschen abzuhalten, zu weit war sein Stab gerutscht um einen ordentlichen Spruch zu sprechen. Der Mai spendete ihnen eine schöne Wärme und Lucius spürte zu bald wie seine Hoden sich zusammenzogen. Und wie als Antwort zog sich Draco um ihn zusammen. Ein letzter Liebesbiss und beide ritten auf ihren Orgasmus, wobei Lucius zum Ende hin immer wieder nur 'Draco' stöhnte.

Schwer atmend rollte Lucius sich sanft von Draco ab und zog ihn anschliessend eiligst an sich heran. "Was würde ich ohne dich tun mein kleiner Drache?", flüsterte er sanft nach einigen Minuten in Draco's Haar, doch dieser antwortete ihm nicht da er drohte einzuschlafen. Gemächlich säuberte Lucius sie beide mit ein Spruch, um darauf mit einem anderen Spruch beide wieder anzukleiden.

Draco in seinen Armen haltend ging er wieder durch die Gänge und brachte ihn zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses. "Liebling Du musst jetzt deine Sachen nehmen und in dein Bett sonst könnte jemand etwa bemerken. Ich werde bald versuchen Severus zum Essen zu besuchen, dann haben wir drei einen schönen Abend, ja?", er stand langsam auf und ging zu Eingang, auf dem Weg dorthin drehte Lucius sich nochmals um, "Und wenn Du es nicht mehr aushalten solltest, denke an dein Geschenk von letzter Woche. Gute Nacht mein Kind."

Draco stand nach ein paar Minuten auf und blinzelte einige male, es fühlte sich alles zu Unreal an und doch richtig. Lucius hatte ihn also doch noch vermisst. Mit leichtem Herzen ging er zu Bett in dieser Nacht.


End file.
